Comet Sailors
by Sasskitten
Summary: Three Jane Does and the strange things that goes on around them as they struggle to get their memories back. There are a lot of twists. This is my first story so please review it.
1. Comet Sailors

­**_Okay this is really my first story and I will do more. Sorry for it being so short but please tell me what you think of it._**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Comets.**

_Somewhere in space:_

"They are getting away!" …. "Catch them"… "No Good boss they got away." …. "Dang it what good are you? Go after them!" …. "Yes!" Three blazes of balls went rocketing through the solar system. They were going to fast to even stop. They headed towards earth and hit pretty hard. _BOOM! …. SPLASH! … CRASH!…._

"It has been a week since the strange craters had been found in along the coast of Florida." … "What is really strange is that three --" … "I think we all know the story thanks." Said a young female doctor named Janet Peters.. She walked over two three beds that had three young kids in it that looked to be fifteen , fourteen, and eighteen years old.

"Who are you three darlings? And how did you survive the hit?" Doctor Peters asked. The three girls remarkable only had minor injuries but for some reasons unknown they were in a coma. Doctor Peters proceeded to check their vital signs and the machines they were hooked up to. "Any change doctor?" A young male Nurse named Donald Smith asked as he came into the room.

Doctor Peters just shook her head and nurse Smith sighed. "I see." He said. "Any luck with finding their family?" He asked as he went over to the youngest patient and lightly touched the girl's short blond hair. "No, we got it in all the papers and on all the news channels but …." Doctor Peters looked down at the one that looks to be eighteen years old. "There has been no word yet. I am starting to wonder if they even have Parents or if they are all alone." She said. "Well, I am sure someone will come forward after all they got transferred here so someone is bound to know them." Nurse Smith said, he and Doctor Peters started heading for the door. "But we won't know much more at least while they are in a coma." He said. "I hope you are right Donald, I really do." Doctor Peters turned off the light and shut the door. "Good night my Jane Does."


	2. A Day to Remember

­**_Yay! So fare people like it thank you guys so much! Now I can make the second chapter._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Day to Remember**

"Mistress ­Shukujo!"

"What is it? Did you find them yet?" Shukujo asked as she was expecting good news from her faithful followers.

"No Mistress." Said Mannen as he and his sister Kaze bowed before Shukujo. "They were to fast." Mannen added.

"WHAT!" Shukujo yelled, thunder rumbled and shook the ground that they were on. "How could three weaklings escape from you that easily!"

"Please Mistress we didn't mean to let it happen!" Kaze pleaded, "But we do know where they headed." Mannen said quickly as he could see the lighten flash in Mistress Shukujo's eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invite? I don't care where they are just find them! Before they can get in contact with them!" Shukujo shrieked as she shot bolts of lighten at them to get them moving.

"Oh guys I'm hungry." Usagi said as she was walking in the park with Ami and Minako.

"Usagi didn't you just eat like two hours ago?" Minako asked. "You really should try and space eating apart more." She added as she smiled at Usagi.

"Well, there isn't a place around here to eat at so you will have to wait a little while longer Usagi." Ami said. It was a nice day for a walk today.

"Hey look." Minako said as she stopped and point to someone sitting on a bench. "Isn't that one of the Jane Does?" Minako asked. The three of them looked at the girl that had the short blond hair, who was sitting on the bench just reading a book.

"It is Minako." Ami said. "I heard that they were released last week. It is strange that all they don't even remember their own names." Ami added.

"Oh YAY it is them." Usagi said as she smiled brightly. "Uh who is she?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi you got excited but do not have a clue to who she is?" Minako said as she looked at Usagi. This never came to any surprise to them however. Since this is how Usagi is after all. "Don't you watch the news?" Minako asked but she figured she knew the answer to that.

"What? The news is boring; I would fall asleep if I watched it." Usagi said. "But really who is she?" She asked as she looked at the girl. "She was one of the three that were found where those craters were at in Florida." Ami said. "It was amazing that there were no serious injuries giving to them when they were found." Ami added.

"Yeah the only thing really that is wrong with them is that they do not remember anything not even who they are." Minako said. "I can't imagine how they must feel and how confused they must be." She said. "Isn't that sad Usagi? Usagi?" Minako noticed that Usagi was not with them but was heading up to the young girl.

"Hi I'm Usagi who might you be?" Usagi asked as she reached the young girl who stopped reading her book to look at Usagi. The girl did not speak; she just looked at Usagi with a confused look. "What are you reading? Oh Peter Pan! That is a good story." Usagi said.

"Hello there my name is Ami and this is Minako." Ami said she and Minako walked up to meet the girl. "So what name were you given since you can not remember yours?" Minako asked.

The girl closed her book and smiled shyly at the three. "­Saitai, they gave me the name Saitai. Nice to meet all of you." Saitai said as she ran her hand through her hair. "Sorry that I do not know my real name." Saitai said as she hugged the book to her chest. Tears filled her eyes as she had a very sad look in her eyes. "People, strangers keep asking me strange questions. Questions that I do not know the answer to and every time I try to think about what my past is something stops me. It's like I don't want to know. Like something bad will happen if I …." Saitai could not say the rest of her sentence. Two tears streamed down her face.

"Hey hey it's okay really." Minako said as she sat down next to Saitai. "I am sure it will come back to you, so don't try to rush it alright?" Minako added as she patted Saitai on the back.

"Hey I have an idea, we were about to go eat something so why don't you come join us?" Ami asked. "Yeah and who knows maybe after that we can show you around a bit." Usagi said.

Saitai agreed and the four of them headed to Rudy's where Saitai had a chill dog with fries and a small pop. "This is good." She said as she was eating the food.

"Glad you like it Saitai." Ami said. After eating the girls went to the lake where they feed the ducks and Saitai saved Usagi from falling in. They then headed to the skating park where Saitai seemed to be a wiz at skating. Which was strange since she claims that she is sure she never done that before. The last thing they did was go to the Library and helped Saitai get a library card and showed her how to find and check out books.

Minako, Ami, and Usagi walked Saitai to the place that she was staying. "Well, this is the place." Saitai said as they stopped in front of a two story house that was pink with blue trim. "Well, thank you for showing me around and for the … well everything." Saitai said.

"Don't mention it." Minako said. "Yeah we enjoyed being with you Saitai." Ami said. "Having fun is what friends do." Usagi said. They all smiled at Saitai who smiled back. "Friend… Yeah I like that." She said.

"Saitai! It is time to eat!"

"I must go. I hope to see my friends tomorrow alright?" Saitai said as she had her hand on her necklace.

"Hey that is a pretty necklace." Ami said. She saw the amulet and looked at what was on it. It had the picture of a bird flying in the wind.

"Oh thank you. I was wearing it when they found us. We each have one." Saitai said as she looked at the bird. "Well, see you guys later!" She said Saitai then headed into the house.

"Hey I like her." Usagi said as they three of them were walking away. "I hope she finds out her past soon." Usagi said as she looked up at the stars. "It would be sad if she didn't."

"Did you have a nice day Saitai?"

"Yes Doctor Peters. I even made friends." Saitai responded with a giggle and a smile.

"Please just call me Janet." Janet said, "I am glad you made some friends Saitai now come eat. ­Kawaira and Suisei are already at the table waiting." Janet said as she gave Saitai a pat on the back.


	3. Flowers and Sweets

­**_Well, So far three Jane Does were found by some craters in the ground and was brought to a hospital. They are now out of the hospital but still have no memory of who they are._**

_**So the question is who are Saitai, Kawaira, and Suisei?**_

**Flowers and Sweets**

"Kawaira! It is time to wake up!" Janet said as she called up stairs. "Saitai and Suisei had already left!"

"Okay Okay." Kawaira said as she got up. She walked sleepy eyed into the bathroom and started to take a shower. _Who am I? _She thought to herself as she began to wash her long light brown hair.

"If you want to go out and get a small job you need to hurry Kawaira!" Janet called upstairs again.

Kawaira now wrapped in a towel had wiped the mist from the bathroom mirror and stared into it. Staring back at here was herself with her wet brown hair and brown eyes. _I want to know_. She thought to herself. She went back into her room and began to find some clothes to put on. _Will, I ever find out who I really am? Do I even want to find out?_ Kawaira thought to herself as she finished putting her shoes on.

_Heh the only possible key to my past is this. _Kawaira thought as she looked at her amulet. The amulet was very nice looking indeed; it had as bird, a flower, and a squirrel on it. She then for some reason smelled the sweet smell of a flower. But it went away as quickly as it came.

"Well, I guess the only way I will find out about myself is to get out more." Kawaira said as she walked down the street. Kawaira went and put in applications at many places but some turned her down because they needed a Birth certificate and proof that she graduated from High school but how is she suppose to get one when she does not remember even her real name.

_Dummies_ Kawaira thought to herself as she walked out of yet another rejection. "MOMMY! My kite my kite!" A little boy about six years of age was crying to his mom and pointing up at his kite which got stuck in a tree. "I am sorry sweetheart but it is too high up. We can get you another one." The boy's mother said as she tried to calm her son down.

"No I want my Kite the one I picked out!" the boy cried even harder. _I wish I could help you kid but it is even too high up for me to even reach._ Kawaira thought to herself as she briefly looks up at the kite that had a design of Mints a candy bars on it. She saw a squirrel in the tree and smiled at it. _I wish that you could help shame you don't understand. _Kawaira thought to herself and she then kept going.

Next thing she heard made her stop in her tracks. "Look mommy the Squirrel got my kite free for me!" The boy said with a happy smile on his face. Kawaira turned and looked at the Squirrel and could have sworn that it winked at her.

"Well, that boy got lucky." a girl said from behind Kawaira.

Kawaira turned fast and found that there was girl behind her. "Huh? Oh yeah he is." Kawaira said as she was a bit confused and figured she must have been seeing things. After all how could a Squirrel understand her? Let alone get a Kite out of a tree.

"Oh Sorry I am Rei." Rei said as she gave a slight bow. "Hey you are one of the Jane Does." Rei said with Excitement and surprise in her voice.

"Uh yeah they named me Kawaira. Nice to meet you Rei." Kawaira said.

"Nice to meet you Kawaira. Ummm is there anything you are looking for down here?" Rei asked as she did wonder why Kawaira was out this far.

"Yeah a job but people here are so confusing and fussy about wanting a high school graduate with a birth certificate." Kawaira said as she gave an annoyed sigh. "How do they expect me to have that?" She added.

"I see." Rei said as she looked down at the ground. "That is hard." Rei then Brightened up. "But hey you wanted to help me out with something?" Rei asked. "My Grandpa has sent me out to go by some freshly pick herbs but I don't even know what some of them look like." Rei said.

"Um sure why not." Kawaira said. She then smelled that same flower smell again. _What is that sent?_ Kawaira thought to herself as she smelled it.

"Hey! You coming?" Rei called to her. Kawaira smiled and nodded then ran and caught up to her.

Soon after they left around the corner two couples came out of a small candy shop. "They are not in there either." The guy said. "Mmmm Brother you should try some of this candy it is good." Said the girl.

"We did not come down here to eat candy Kaze." Mannen said as he gave his sister an annoyed glare. "It is after all both our faults that led us to being down here and dressed like fools." Mannen added as he looked at his blue muscle shirt and red jean pants. His sister was wearing a pink mini skirt and purple blouse ad had a red cap on back wards.

"I know but we have to blend in now try this white with red striped stick thingy they said it was a mint." Kaze said as she stuffed a Peppermint stick in her brother's mouth as they walked down the street. The boy's kite almost crashed into them which annoyed Mannen so much he took it and actually broke it in two and threw it on the ground.

The little boy started to cry and when Mannen glared at him the boy felt a small cold wind and was clattering his teeth. "There AGH!" Mannen yelled as a Squirrel had dived on him and was clawing at his face.

"Wow you really know your herbs." Rei said as they were walking out of the flower store both with arms full of different herbs. "Maybe your mother taught you about them. I bet she probably misses you." Rei said with a smile.

"I don't know. Maybe she did." Kawaira responded. _But still that is just another thing to think about. How did I know about all those plants and what was the flower smell that I smelled twice today?_

"Hey you know what?" Rei asked. This brought Kawaira out of her thoughts. "I am really glad to have met you today Kawaira." Rei said. "I would love it if we could become friends." She added as they stopped at the corner. Kawaira handed over the arm full of herbs she was helping Rei carry.

"Yeah." Kawaira said and they started to go their separate ways when Kawaira turned around. "Hey Rei?"

"Huh?"

"We are friends now." Kawaira said as she smiled at Rei. Rei smiled and nodded. They then started to walk away again.

"Hey Kawaira?"

"Huh?"

"I'll ask my dad if you can be given a job at the Shrine. Alright?" Rei asked.

Kawaira smiled and nodded. "That would be nice thank you." Kawaira said and they both waved to each other and continued walking.

_Somewhere in space_

"Starlights I have grave news." Princess Kakyuu said. "One of our sister planets had just been attacked. The Comet sailors got away but…. We have not heard from them since before they crash landed." She added.

"Crashed?" Saiya said.

"Where Princess?" Taiki asked.

"On earth. Don't know any more then that other then they must still be alive. Otherwise Shukujo would not have sent someone after them." Kakyuu said.

"What would you like us to do Princess?" Yatan asked.

"Go after them, find them before she does. Asked for the Sailors down there to help you if you must. But hurry and be careful." Kakyuu said as she looked up at the stars.

"Yes." The Starlights said and they were gone in seconds.


	4. Life's little Headaches

­**_Well, now things should get real interesting now. But I am not going to tell you so you will have to read it._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Life's little Headaches**

"Thanks for helping out today Suisei." Makoto said as they were putting things away. "With the baking that is. Where did you learn to bake at?"

"Oh I don't know to be honest." Suisei said with a smile. Suisei had dark brown hair that she had braided in piggy tails and she had blue eyes. She was average height for a fifteen year old and while she does not know how she really enjoys baking. : I am just glad to have met you Makoto. I don't know what I would have done if you did not help me find where everything was at in the store." Suisei said as she gave a small laugh.

"Sure what are friends for?" Makoto said. "But you really do not remember anything?"

"No nothing."

"Well, I hope that you will." Makoto said. "After all I would love to see where you get your… Suisei are you alright?" Makoto said as she sat down the mixer and went over to her friend. Suisei was holding her head and bending slightly over. "Here come sit down." Makoto said as she helps Suisei to a chair.

"I'm fine." Suisei said as she put her hand down. "Just had a headache. It's nothing really. I have been having them since I woke up in the hospital." Suisei said as she gave Makoto a reassuring smile.

"Well, alright but what does the doctors say about your headaches?"

"Well, they seem to think it might be my memories trying to resurface but is having a hard time because they might be trying to come to quickly for my brain to handle." Suisei said. "So how do you like my house?" Suisei asked as she decided to move on to something more interesting.

"Well, I got to admit it is nice and the four of you live together?" Makoto asked.

Suisei gave a nod. "Yeah we are all trying to adjust but …." Suisei didn't finish her sentence she just got this sad distant look in her eyes as she looked at the mixer.

"Hey I got an idea. When we are done cleaning up here why don't we go for a stroll in the park?" Makoto suggested as she wanted to get her friend's mind on something else. Suisei gave a smile and agreed.

"Mannen I am bored." Kaze said as she and Mannen was in the park. "Shut up! Now we need a plan. Something that will get our target's attention." Mannen said as he looked around the park. _Hmm let see what we have, stupid humans, trash cans, garbage, stupid humans playing with stupid toys. _Mannen gave a sigh. "Dang nothing is really worth using oh well." Mannen said as his crystal staff appeared in his hand.

His staff had a dark crystal on it with a dark aura surrounding it. "Guess the trash and can will have to do." He said and a dark beam came from his staff and hit the trash can and the trash around it.

"Let's go sis."

"Heh right."

"See the park is always a great place to have fun, relax and meet guys. ­Makoto Said as she was walking with Suisei.

A bright light came followed by loud screams. _Uh oh sound like trouble_ ­Makoto thought to herself. "Umm Suisei stay here okay? I need to go see what the trouble is." ­Makoto said.

Before Suisei could say anything more ­Makoto was already running off. "Okay I guess I will….. Gah!" She said as she put her hand on her head. _Another headache but…._ Suisei had collapsed to the ground and was unconscious.

"I'm hungry!"

"Whoa! What is that?" ­­­­Makoto said as she saw what looked like a walking pile of junk that seemed to be having a taste for anything. "No time to figure that out." ­Makoto said as she got out her little transformation wand. "­Jupiter Planet Power make-up!" Makoto had changed into Sailor Jupiter. "Hey you ugly!" She called to the trash.

"I'm Hungry!" The monster said as it went to go after Jupiter.

"Okay then how bout you eat this. ­Jupiter oak evolution!" Jupiter brought ­her hands in close to her body and spins fast, releasing a barrage of 'green leaves' it hit the monster and exploded but that only made the monster mad.

"Stink booms!" Four small balls of gross smelly trash came bursting out of the monster's hands Jupiter dodge all four but tripped and fell as more booms came toward her.

"Sonic shield!"

"What the…" Jupiter looked and saw that in front of her was a girl with pure white hair and she was wearing a sailor suit that had music note all along the skirt and one on her tiara, She had light blue gloves that went to he elbows and light blue straps that wrapped around her legs from her knees to her shoes.

"Trash should be put where it belongs! And that is in the Trash." The Sailor said. "I am the sweet sound that plays across everyone's ears I am Comet Sailor Sound!' Sailor sound said as she got into a fighting stance. "Now it is time to take out the trash." She added.

"What was that?" Yatan said as he, Taiki, and Saiya had just entered the park.

"You felt it to then?" Saiya asked.

"It must be a Comet Sailor." Taiki said. "Let's go." The three of them began to run.

"I'm hungry! Stink Booms."

"Sonic Shield." Sailor Sound thrusted her left hand out word and shielded her and Jupiter from the attack. "Alright I think it is time you had your fill." Sailor sound did a small little spin. "Sound tornado." The sound swirled around her and the spiraled right at the piles of trash.

"AGH!" The trash monster was laying on the ground and was trying to pick itself back up. "Reverto!" Sailor Sound's Tiara threw out a light blue glow.

_I can hear music is it coming from her? _Jupiter thought to herself as she watched the trash monster being returned to normal objects.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked But Comet Sailor Sound just looked at her and a swirl of music notes surrounded her and she began to disappear.

"It's her." Saiya said as he, Yatan, and Taiki turned the corner in the park and saw as Comet Sailor Sound disappeared in front of their eyes.

"Wait!" Yatan said but it was to late she was already gone.

"Jupiter are you okay?" Taiki asked as they ran up to her.

"Yeah I think so." She said as Saiya helped her up. Jupiter then changed back to herself. "Who was that?" Makoto asked.

"Well…." Taiki started to say.

"Oh my god I almost forgot about Suisei I told her to stay put." Makoto Said as she started running.

"Who's Suisei?" Saiya asked as they followed Makoto.

"Later I just need to see if she was alright." She said and the four of them ran all the way back to where Makoto had told Suisei to stay put at. "Oh god SUISEI!" She yelled as they saw Suisei lying on the ground.

"What happened to her?" Yatan asked as they all kneeled down around Suisei.

"I don't know she says she gets headaches and had them since she had woken up but she never told me they get this bad." Makoto said. "Help me turn her over please."

They got Suisei turned over onto her back, her amulet of a bird and a wolf on it was around her neck but the amulet part was laying on the ground next to her.

"Suisei come on wake up." Makoto said as she was lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Uh.."

"Oh come on." Makoto pleaded. "Be alright."

Suisei slowly opened her eyes. "Oh sorry I must have passed out … ah…" Suisei sat up but put her hand on her head where she bumped her head at when she collapsed.

"Take it easy you look like you hit pretty hard." Yatan said.

Suisei looked at Yatan, Saiya, and Taiki. Then at Makoto. "I guess girls can go to the park to meet guys." Suisei said. They all started laughing.


	5. Trouble and a Date

­**_Well, so far what we know for sure is that the Comet Sailors are on earth. Jupiter and the Starlights actually saw her. But why did Suisei pass out like that? Did her head aches get that bad?_**

_**Guess we will just have to wait and see.**_

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Trouble and a Date**

"Why are you so quiet Usagi?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Mamoru it's nothing really." Usagi said. "Let's just enjoy our date." She added as she smiled. They were actually at a nice restaurant and Usagi and Mamoru had both been a bit bust lately and hardly had any time for each other.

Mamoru smiled and took Usagi's hand. "Come on I have known you long enough to know that when you are this quiet it is never nothing." He said.

"Mamoru…" Usagi said.

Mamoru smiled. "Come on what is it?" He asked her.

"Well, I was thinking about the three girls. You know the ones that were found where those three craters were at." Usagi said as she played around with her food. "Well Minako, Ami, and I actually met one of the girls just a few days ago and Rei told me she met one of the other girls and Makoto said she met one of them." Usagi said. "Each one has the same story. None of them remember who they are and don't even remember their own pasts. They aren't even sure if they are related to each other. All they know is that they were told that they had been found all in the same area and that they all woke up in the hospital at the exact same time."

"I see so they don't remember if they have any family or not?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi shook her head. "They don't remember anything and what's more is that Makoto said that some strange monster was formed and attacking people in the park and that as she fought it a new solider appeared."

"What? Another Solider?"

"Yes." Usagi said. "Saiya, Taiki, and Yatan said that she was a Comet Sailor called Sailor Sound they tried to get to her but by the time they did she disappeared." Usagi said. "Mamoru I am worried we had a peaceful life for nearly two years and now trouble comes again. Mamoru what are we going to do?" Usagi asked as she did have some tears in her eyes.

"Simple." He said as he was still holding her hand and touched her cheek with his other hand. "We will fight like we always do and find out everything we can about this new Sailor." Mamoru said as he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear. "This time I will be there to fight along side you." He said.

_Later that night on top of a hotel building._

"You asked us to meet you here?"

"What is it that you three want?"

"We wanted to tell you of a possible new threat that might be coming Uranus."

"What?"

"What do you mean new threat?" Neptune asked.

"Is that why you Starlights have returned?" Uranus asked.

The three Starlights nodded. "Not to long ago we got word that one of our sister planets were attacked." Starfighter said.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Uranus asked as she did not see why they would think a new threat came to earth.

"It has everything to do with you and us." Starhealer said. She was a bit annoyed at how Uranus was acting.

"Our Cousins the Comet Sailors had managed to escape but we lost contact with them the moment they came to earth." Starmaker explained.

"We don't know why they had not made contact except that we figure they were probably afraid of being tracked." Starfighter said.

"This was why our Princess sent us to earth, to find them before they do." Starmaker said.

"They? Who are they?" Neptune asked.

"Shukujo and her followers." Starhealer answered. "It seemed that our Princess was right. That they are being tracked."

"However like us they must not have found them yet." Starmaker said. "However just two days ago a monster was brought to life by one of her followers and was attacking people."

"Sailor Jupiter fought it but it was Comet Sailor Sound that managed to return it to what it was before the change." Starfighter said.

"So you found one of these Comet sailors? Why isn't she here with you then?" Uranus asked.

"We do not know when we got close to her she disappeared in a swirl of sound." Starhealer said.

"Look we know it sounds strange but ask Jupiter she will tell you the same thing." Starfighter said as she was getting a bit annoyed. "Look we are not asking you to look for them just to watch out. Shukujo is more dangerous then any other villains including Galaxia." Starfighter added. After that The Starlights left, leaving Neptune and Uranus to think.

"Haruka?" Neptune asked.

"They are right while I hate to take their advice we do need to be on the look out for any trouble Michiru." Uranus said.

"Yes I know but don't you think that they might need help? I mean remember how long it took before we found Sailor Saturn." Michiru asked.

"They are not our concern. Now come on we have a date remember?" Uranus said and she took Michiru's hand and they both changed to their normal self and opened the roof top door and proceeded in and down the stairs.


	6. The Meeting, The Tree, and The Sailors

­**_This is beginning to be very fun. I think I got almost all the characters but probably not yet._**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Meeting, The Tree, and The Sailors**

It was late at night and Mannen and his sister Kaze was just in a tree just a couple of blocks away from a concert hall thinking. "Wow it seems that we might have more trouble then expected." Mannen said as he remembered what went on in the park. '_She looked like another sailor. But is she the one we are looking for? And why was there two?'_

"Brother I am bored. Do we have to really find them? Why can't we just grab three humans and make them look like Comet Sailors?" Kaze asked.

"FOOL! Don't you think she would know that?" Mannen said to his sister. He was starting to get annoyed and listening to his sister come up with these dumb ideas did not help things.

"MANNEN KAZE!"

"AHH!" Mannen and Kaze said as they both nearly fell out of the tree from surprise when they heard Mistress Shukujo's voice. It was loud enough that it covered up the music coming from the concert hall. "Mistress Shukujo." Mannen said as both he and Kaze caught their balance and bowed down.

"Did you find them yet!" Shukujo asked.

"Well, um …. Maybe…" Kaze said.

"Maybe ….. MAYBE! YOU TWO HAD BETTER CHANGE THAT MAYBE TO YES REAL SOON! UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes." They both said.

"Do not worry we won't fail you." Mannen said and they bowed again.

"Better not Mannen. If you do then I will throw you both into the nearest black hole." After she said that everything went calm again.

"Oh dear." Kaze said. "Mannen will she actually do that to us?" Kaze asked as she had her hands together and by her chin.

Mannen saw how worried his sister looked and he couldn't blame her. "Do not worry I won't let her throw you in a black hole not without me there to catch you." Mannen said as he put his hand around her. "Now let's go find us a comet." Mannen said.

They both jumped out of the tree. He looked around. Then at the couple of trees that were by them. "Kaze if you please." Mannen said.

His sister nodded and took out her dark crystal which hung around her neck. She pointed it at the two trees and a dark glow covered half of the block. When the glow was gone so was Mannen and Kaze but what they left behind was four angry trees that were actually growling.

The next morning the three lights were rehearsing for they concert that was going to be in tomorrow night. It had been awhile since they played and yet to them they felt right at home.

"Alright guys I think that we can stop for the day. Come back tomorrow at the same time."

"Alright." They said and they walked out.

"This reminds me of when we were looking for our Princess." Yatan asked. "We sang out our message to her and it took almost losing Usagi to find her."

"I know." Taiki said.

"And now it seems like we are going to have to send out a message again but to someone else." Seiya said as he gave a sigh. "Do you think we will find them?" He asked.

Yatan and Taiki looked at each other then nodded at Seiya. "Of course we will." Taiki said.

"Yeah after all there are more of us on the lookout now this time." Yatan added.

Seiya smiled at them. "See you guys later." Seiya said and he walked away before they could even ask where he was going.

­**_"Of course we will." …. ­"Yeah after all there are more of us on the lookout now this time."_**

Those were the only words that Seiya could think about as he was walking a crossed a bridge with his hands in his pockets. '_I hope you guys are right.' _Seiya thought to himself as he just looked at the ground not looking ahead of him.

From the other direction was a girl with short blond hair with a white shirt and red skirt on. The girl wasn't watching a head of her either since she was reading a book titled Peter Pan. Neither realized the other was there until after they collided into each other and fell over top of each other.

"Oh s … sorry." Seiya said as he got off of the girl. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I am really sorry." Saiya said as he offered to help the girl up.

"Oh it's okay." Saitai said as she was blushing from embarrassment since she was not watching where she was going either. "And I am the one who should be sorry. I have gotten into this book and …. Wait where's my book?" She asked. The two looked around and saw that it had went over the rail and was lying closed on a rock that was very close to the water. "Oh no my book." She said as she put her hands to her mouth and was starting to cry.

"Now don't worry." Seiya said and he climbed over the rail and jumped onto the first rock. "I'll get it for you." He added.

"Oh but …" Saitai was trying to tell Seiya to not worry but he was already jumping from rock to rock to get her book. A couple of times he almost slipped since some of the rocks were wet from the waves. "Be careful!" She called to him.

Seiya reached the book. "I'll meet you on land." Seiya said since it would be too hard to go back the way he came. So he went rock jumping again and head for land. While he did that Saitai ran the last few ways a cross the bridge and came down to the rocky shore where she met Seiya at.

"Here." She said as she put a hand out and helped Seiya onto the rocky shore. " You are brave." She said to him as he handed her the book.

"Ah thank you." Seiya said as he smiled at her. "Oh I am Seiya."

"Saitai."

"Nice to meet you Saitai." He said. "So is that the only book you like to read?" He asked as he looked at her Peter Pan book.

"Actually this is the book that I had gotten first when I … woke from the hospital." Saitai said. She got a real sad look in her eyes again. _'I have been here now for two weeks and three days. However I still do not have any clue as to who I am. Will I ever find out?' _Saitai thought to herself.

Seiya could see how sad she was so he thought of an idea. "Hey you are one of the Jane Does that are all staying in the same house right?" Saitai nodded. "Well, then why don't you come listen to us at the concert? That should make you feel better." Seiya suggested. Saitai was confused but she took the offer.

They sat on the rocky shore right past night fall. Seiya then stood up. "It is getting late, come on I'll walk you home."

The walk home was an event full one since they talked about many things from books to songs to even knowing the same friends. "Ha ha ha! Maybe we have a lot in common after all Seiya." Saitai said.

"Maybe." He said as they walked up onto the porch. "Oh here." He gave Saitai three tickets. "I'll see you tomorrow night don't be late okay?" Seiya said. The two waved at each other and Saitai went in side and Seiya proceeded to walk home. Saitai watched from her bedroom window and she smiled.. Once he could no longer be seen Saitai got ready for bed and gave Suisei and Kawaira a ticket and said to be ready for a concert tomorrow night. She then went to bed.

Seiya was walking down the street he hadn't really noticed but he was heading to the concert hall. He stopped when he heard growling which was followed by three pieces of wood heading right for him. This alerted him so as he jumped out of the way he transformed. "Fighter Star Power, Make Up" Fighter land just in time to see the moving trees. _'This is the work of Shukujo's people.' _She thought to herself as she dodged more pieces of wood. "Star Serious Laser." She actually managed to knock one of the four attacking trees down and even broke off a few of its branches.

"Star Serious …. AGH!" Fighter was pushed, pined, and being squeezed by actually vines that came from the other three trees.. _'Blast it I can …. Hardly … b … breathe.' _Star fighter thought as he vines tightened their grip on her body. She was in serious trouble and there was no one else around. Or at least what she thought.

"Wind blades! Wind blades! Wind blades!" Six blades of wind had come from above Star Fighter and had cut the vines off her. She fell to the ground gasping for air. The air coming into her lungs felt good. _'Wait that attack. Can it be? It is' _Star Fighter thought to herself as she looked up at the person on the power line pole. _'Comet Sailor Wind. So you guys did make it all safely here.' _She thought as she looked at the Sailor that had the marking of the Comet Sailor Wind.

Sailor wind was wearing a one piece suit that was sleeveless and had wind markings all around her pant legs in a sky blue color, along with white shoes and white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was a sky blue color and was done up in a ponytail, Her tiara had wavy lines in the crystal center which also told others that she was the Comet Sailor of the wind.

She stood up on that pole with her arms crossed glaring at the three remaining trees. Her blues eyes showed determination in them. "Trees and plants are supposed to help the world by giving every one good clean air and taking away the bad air. They are to be admired and respected not to be used to do evil." Sailor Wind jumped off the pole as the three trees sent their vines up at her.

"Sailor Wind!" Star Fighter called as Sailor Wind was in mid air when the pieces of wood came flying at her. "Star Serious Laser" The pieces of wood was destroyed.

"Thank you Star Fighter." Sailor wind said as she landed next to Star Fighter. "And now REVERTO!" and just like what Sail Sound did Sailor Wind returned all four trees back to normal and back to the spots they had been at before the change.

"Well, it is good to see you Sailor Wind." Star Fighter said. "Now we … huh? Where'd you go?" Star Fighter looked at where Sailor Wind was at but she was gone. _'Well, at least now I know for sure that they can be found.' _She thought as she changed back. _'I just wish I knew why she and Sound left after the battles.' _Seiya thought to himself as he looked up into the sky and smiled.

The Concert was fantastic. Lots of people showed up Including Saitai, Suisei, and Kawaira. After the Concert Seiya had found Saitai waiting outside alone. "Seiya!" She yelled to him as she ran up to him. "You guys were wonderful!" She said as she actually hugged him.

"Um thank you Saitai. Did Suisei and Kawaira enjoy it to?" Seiya asked. "Why are you out here alone?" He asked her. "A young girl like you should not be out at night alone." Seiya added.

Saitai shrugged. "The others needed to get home and go to bed since they all have things to do." Saitai responded. "But being I have nothing to do I wanted to wait for you." She added with a smile.

"Oh well, then why don't I walk you home?" Seiya suggested. "I would not be a gentleman if I let a young lady walk home at night by herself."

Saitai nodded and took hold of Seiya's arm and they began to walk down the empty parking lot.


	7. Dreams

­**_You guys are all amazing. I hope to get more reviews since the story is going to get to be more fun and interesting._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dreams**

"Huh? What is this place?"

"Come find me."

"Find who? Who are you?"

"Come find me."

**_THUDD! _**"Ow! Man." Kawaira said as she had fallen out of bed and managed to get herself all tangled up in her bed sheets. "What time is … Oh it's only Noon." Kawaira said as she got un tangled and glanced at the clock. "Well, better take a shower."

After the shower Kawaira stood in front of the bathroom mirror and just stared at herself. _'Why do I keep having that dream? It's like I know who it is but I can't quite remember.' _Kawaira thought to herself. She finished getting dressed and went down stairs.

"Wow you slept late." Janet said as she saw Kawaira come into the kitchen and sit down at the table. "Guess you still can't get your mind off the concert you guys went to two nights ago." Janet said.

"Actually I had a strange dream." Kawaira said as she got up to get a bowl and the cereal.

"What kind of dream?" Janet asked as she wiped off the counter and sat down at the table and waited for Kawaira to answer.

"I … don't know." Kawaira said as she poured herself some cereal and came back to the table. Sitting down she looked at her bowl. "It's hard to describe." Kawaira said.

"Well, why don't you try?" Janet suggested.

"Alright." Kawaira said and she gave another sigh. "I am in pitch dark with no way out and not knowing which way I am heading. Then I hear a vice, it sounds so familiar but I don't know it. All the voice keeps saying is to come find me, Come find me and then I end up waking up." Kawaira took a bite of her cereal. "Strange huh?" She asked.

Janet didn't say anything at first. But after a bit of thought she spoke. "No not really. Memories work in strange ways Kawaira, maybe this is the way yours choose to try and surface." Janet said. "Just don't fight it and try not to rush it either alright?" Janet patted Kawaira on the shoulder as she got up. "Now I need to get back to work, I am pulling the all night shift so I won't be home to make anything." Janet said as she picked up her bag and headed out the door. "Why don't you guys invite your new friends over for a movie night or something?" Janet called from the front door before leaving out it.

'_My memories?' _Kawaira thought to herself as she was heading back upstairs when she heard a knock on the door. Kawaira went and answered it and smiled when she saw it was Rei.

"Hey Kawaira."

"Hey Rei. Would you like to come in?" Kawaira stepped aside so Rei could enter. "How are things?" Kawaira asked as she shut the door.

"Oh great my grandpa doesn't have anything for you right now but he said that he'll keep you in mind if he does. So where are Saitai and Suisei?" Rei asked as she and Kawaira went into the living room.

"I don't know." Kawaira said as she and Rei sat on the couch together. "I woke up late and they were already gone." Kawaira said as she gave a small laugh and a smile. Her smile then faded when she looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." Kawaira said, however anyone could see that it was nothing.

Rei just looked at her friend and then smiled as she stood up. "Come on why don't you come meet some of my friends?" Rei asked.

Ami and Minako were at a small little safe with Usagi and Mamoru. "So they are here on earth?" Ami asked.

"Yep." Minako said. "Both Makoto and Seiya confirmed it." Minako added.

"But didn't they say that once the fight is over they disappear?" Mamoru asked. Ami and Minako nodded.

"Hey guys." Rei said as she and Kawaira walked into the Café and made their way over to them. "This is Kawaira."

"Hi." Kawaira said as she gave a small nervous wave and a small smile.

"Ah nice to meet you Kawaira. I am Mamoru and this is Ami, Mankato, and Usagi." Mamoru said as he stood up and put a hand out to Kawaira. Kawaira shook his hand and felt a bit more at ease.

"Well, don't just stand there sit down." Mankato said. Kawaira and Rei both sat down and they all started up a conversation about many different things and with all the talk and laughing Kawaira had completely forgotten about her strange dream.

"Hey Seiya! Yatan! Taiki!" Usagi called and waved at them. Kawaira turned and saw three guys coming over to them and she knew who they were from the concert. "Come meet our new friend Kawaira." Usagi said as she pointed to Kawaira.

"Oh good to meet you." Taiki said as each of them shook Kawaira's hand. "I am sorry to say that we need to steal these guys away for a short time." Taiki added.

"Sure thing." Kawaira said as she got up to leave.

"Sorry Kawaira." Rei said.

Kawaira smiled. "Hey no worries plus I think I should get back since Janet is pulling the all night shift and we will be alone for the night." Kawaira said. "But why don't you all stop by later? I am sure we all could find something to do that would be fun." Kawaira said.

"That sounds like fun. Can we come?" Seiya asked. Kawaira looked at him and smiled then gave a nodded. "Sure thing." Kawaira then waved goodbye to her friends and headed for the door. She stopped just as she reached Yatan. She looked at him for a moment then smiled and left she nearly smacked into the door when she opened it but just missed it and walked out.

Once she was gone Usagi spoke. "What is it?"

"Bad news." Taiki said.

"Bad news? What bad news?" Rei and Minako said together.

"Our Princess said that the planet that the three Comet sailors were from is now nothing." Seiya said, He still could not bear to see that Usagi loved Mamoru but figured now was not the time to think about that.

"What do you mean nothing?" Mamoru asked

"Yeah what happened to it?" Ami asked.

"It …. Exploded." Yatan said. "Anyone that could have survived the attack did not survive the explosion." Taiki added.

"So now the Comet sailors have no place left?" Rei said.

"Can't it be rebuilt Seiya?" Usagi asked hopefully.

Seiya shook his head. "No but they still have a place with us on our home planet." Seiya added, "But… Shukujo will pay for destroying the planet just because she is mad and has not found them yet." Seiya added and his hands were actually clenched tight in a fist.

"But it is only a matter of time before they are found." Yatan said.

"And it will be the good guys that do." Usagi said as she stood up and had her hand in a fist against her chest. "Right Seiya?" She asked.

Seiya looked at Usagi and for awhile did not say anything then he smiled. "Yes that is right." He said as he looked at Usagi with such gentle eyes.

'_That guy…' _Kawaira thought as she remembered Yatan. _'There is something about him, but what?' _ Kawaira was not watching where she was going when she Smacked right into Setsuna. "Whoa! Oh sorry really I am sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Kawaira said. But before Setsuna could say anything Kawaira had run off. _'Why am I running? It was an accident.' _Kawaira thought to herself as she looked back when she turned a corner. IT was a bad idea to do that.

"Oomph!" She said as she knocked right into a group of six guys, causing them to all fall to the ground along with her. "Oh man sorry." She said as she stood up. "Are you guys okay?" She asked them.

"Well well I don't know." One of the guys said. "I mean you knock into us without saying sorry the right way. I don't know what we should do about it. What do you guys think?" All six guys were walking towards Kawaira.

"I I said I was sorry so now I should leave." Kawaira tried to get by but one of the six guys grabs her and threw her back against a wall.

"Nope you are not going anywhere. At least not with out payment." Another guy said. "Now kiss kiss girl and be nice." Said another guy.

"I am going for a short walk I'll catch you guys later." Yatan said as they all came out of the Café together but Yatan went a different way then the others.

"LET ME GO YOU DORKS! HEEEELP!"

"What?" Yatan said as he heard the screams as he was walking down the street. _'Trouble?' _Yatan thought as he ran towards where the scream came from.

"Now girlie I said be nice no spitting or kicking ALLOWED!" One of the guys said as he pulled Kawaira's hair then knocked her to the ground. "Now come here." The guy demanded. However Kawaira turned onto her hands and knees and tried to scamper away. "I didn't say to move." The guy said as he went to grab her but instead got a rock in the head. "OW! … err who did that!" The guy yelled.

"Now that is not how a lady gets treated."

Kawaira looked and actually saw a pair of feet in front of her and when she looked up she saw it was Yatan. "You alright Kawaira?" He asked as he offered a hand to help the girl up. Kawaira nodded and grabbed Yatan's hand and got up. "These guys hurt you?" He asked her as her glared at the group of guys. He looked at Kawaira to see tears in her eyes as she gave a small nodded. "Alright stay here." Yatan said. "I'll take care of this." Yatan said as he walked forward.

"Stay out of this pretty boy or we might have to mess up that face." The guy said. One of his buddies whispered to him and the guy actually laughed. "Are you kidding me? This guy is one of the members of three lights?" The guy said. He and his gang started laughing. "Oh man! Now this is different. Tell you what pretty boy. You stay out of this and let us make that girl say sorry our way and we'll let you be in one piece."

"I am sure that she had already said sorry. So force was not needed." Yatan said. "Oh and I am not staying out of it." He added.

"Suit yourself kid. GET HIM!" The guy yelled. The match was pretty quick. Five guy came at Yatan and all five ended up down in three minutes which left just the leader.

"You want to try?" Yatan asked as he stood ready. Kawaira watched as the other five guys painfully crawled away. But the sixth guy looked like he would be harder to beat. However Kawaira was wrong. The guy charged at Yatan many times but ended up being tripped by Yatan's foot each time. Finally after the hundredth time the guy fell but was to tired to get up. "Well, I guess he gave up." Yatan said as he walked over to Kawaira.

"Oh th-thank you Yatan. You were amazing." Kawaira said.

"Oh it was no big deal I just don't like it when guys can't understand girls the way they should." Yatan said and he winked at Kawaira which made Kawaira blush. "Well, See you later to night." Yatan added as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Mannen stop! What are we going to do? What monster will we send?" Kaze asked as she was trying to catch up to her brother in the busy street.

"No monster this time." Mannen said as he did not slow down. "they failed and did not give us any results. So this time we need to see for our selves." He said. "They turned down an empty street and changed to their normal selves. "Now let's go make ourselves known dear sister." Mannen said as his silver white hair blew in the wind and he held his Dark Crystal staff in his hand and had his arm around his sister's waist whose dark Crystal necklace was moving in the wind.

"Whoa really?" Saitai asked.

"Yes." Kawaira said as she came home tired and already had to answer the same question over and over again.

"Are you sure?" Suisei asked

Kawaira nodded and actually yawned. "Yes now I am just a bit tired, if it is okay with you guys I think I will nap for a bit. But wake me when they come alright?" Kawaira asked. The other two nodded and Kawaira went up stairs to take a short nap.

"We better go get some movies Saitai." Suisei suggested.

Saitai nodded. "And then we should come back and make some nice food." She said and the two left the house as Kawaira slept.

"YIKES!"

"THUNDER CRASH!" Mannen called as black lighten came from his staff and was heading for Sailor moon.

"This was not how we wanted our day to go." Sailor Venous said as she pulled Sailor Moon out of the way.

"Yeah we have a friend's house to go to so why don't you guys leave?" Sailor Mars asked.

"GRASS NEEDLES!" Kaze called out and actual blades of grass went right at Venous and Mercury.

"AHH!" They both yelled as the blades of grass hit them, knocking them into a wall.

"Star Sensitive Uterus!" Star maker said.

"Ow hey that hurt!" Kaze said as she was blasted off of the tree she was standing on.

"Why are you guys now showing yourselves?" Star Healer demanded.

"Why do you think? To find those Comet Sailors." Mannen said as he shoot more black lighten at them. "Agh!" Mannen was just hit with a rose.

Tuxedo Mask was now in front of Mannen.

"You will not get what you want here so why don't you leave?"

"Come find me." "Where?" Kawaira was saying as she again was dreaming of being in a dark place now running unsure of which way she was going.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Hah missed." Mannen said as he and his sister dodged each attack.

"Tweet! …. Tweet! …. ­Tweet! …. Tweet! …."

"Ah Pesky birds!" Mannen yelled as nearly twenty or thirty robins came swooping down on Kaze and Mannen, causing them to not know what was coming, which was another of Star Healer and Star Maker's attacks that just happen to hit them dead on.

'_Those birds helped us. Could it be that …' _Star Healer, along with the others had looked up and saw on top of a building was another Sailor.

'_Is that a Comet Sailor?' _Sailor Moon wondered to herself as they all looked at the girl whose hair was the same light brown color of earth and had a forest green vest on over top of a yellow green colored shirt whose sleeves went to her elbows, was wearing a light brown skirt, and dark green gloves and boots.

"Why don't you two leave? For I am Comet Sailor Earth!" Sailor Earth said. Her hair was a forest green that blew in the wind.

"Hah I don't think so. THUNDER!"

Rose whip!" Sailor Earth called out before Mannen could even begin his attack. Along whip with thorns and rose latched onto Mannen's leg and as Sailor Earth pulled back her arm Mannen went flying off his feet into the air only to land face down on to the hard sidewalk.

"Hey You Can't …" Kaze was starting to say.

"THORN BULLETS!" Sailor Earth moved her whip again and this time she did a little snap and at the speed of bullets thorns came heading right for Kaze who lost her balance and fell out of the tree again.

"EEP!" Kaze said as she noticed that all of the sailor solider were aiming at them. "Umm brother?"

"Next time Sailors!" Mannen said as he grabbed his sister and they both disappeared in a clash of dark lighten.

Sailor Earth landed on the ground. Star Healer looked at her and remembered the last time they saw each other.

_**Do you think we will see each other again?"**_

"_**Of course. So wait for me Earth."**_

'_I remember everything about that last night together.' _Healer thought as she remembered hers and Sailor Earth's last moment's together right down to the kiss.

"Thank You guys." Sailor Earth said and she closed her eyes.

"Wait!" Healer said and she walked up to Sailor Earth. Sailor Earth opened her eyes and looked curiously at Healer. "Do you remember?" Healer asked and this question caught Even Fighter and Maker off guard.

Sailor Earth seen the tears in Healers eyes and she smiled and actually gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yes and do not worry we will see each other again." After Sailor Earth said that She closed her eyes and disappeared in a mist of swirling leaves and roses.

_Later that night………_

"Wow I am so glad you all could make it." Saitai said as she popped in the first movie. "Yeah well you guys better not have gotten anything to scary." Kawaira said as she was sitting in between Yatan and Taiki. But when it started, at the first scary part Kawaira actually found herself holding Yatan's hand who in return was holding hers. Everyone enjoyed themselves and had fun all the way up to four am when the last movie ended and the last bit of snacks was eaten.

"Bye guys thanks for coming!" Suisei said as she and Saitai waved to their friends.

Kawaira and Yatan were the only ones left in the living room and Yatan was helping Kawaira clean up. "Thanks for well everything." Kawaira said as she dumped the paper plates in the trash along side Yatan.

"Oh you are welcome." He said. "And thank you for inviting us over. We really had fun." Yatan said as he smiled at Kawaira. They both bent down to get a paper cup off the floor and bumped heads on the way down.

"Oh sorry. I really am a klutz today." Kawaira siad as they both were rubbing their heads. They both reached for the cup and ended up touching hands which Kawaira blushed about and Yatan picked up the cup and tossed it in the trash.

"Well, good night Kawaira." He said and Kawaira walked him out the door. Kawaira waved along side Suisei and Saitai.

'_I still feel like I know him.' _Kawaira thought to herself and again she had forgotten about her weird dream.


	8. The Sound of Music

­**_Well, let see now we know that all three Comet Sailors are alive but where are they is the question that the other sailors are wondering and why do they keep leaving after the fight? Could they be on their own little mission or is something stopping them from staying longer?_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Sound of Music**

_Late one night…._

"Well, the good news is that they are alive. That much we know." Taiki said as he, Seiya, and Yatan were in a room at the hotel. Seiya was sitting on the bed playing a guitar, Taiki had been reading a book, but Yatan was looking out the window up at the night sky.

"Yes but …. Why?" Yatan said.

"Why what?" Taiki asked and Seiya stopped playing and they both looked at Yatan.

"Why do they always leave after the fight?" Yatan asked. "I mean what is wrong that they do not tell us anything?" Yatan asked again as he turned his back to the window to look at his friends.

"Who knows?" Seiya said as he sat the guitar down next to the bed. "Maybe they can't." He added. "Or maybe they are trying but are having a hard time doing it." Seiya added as he got up and went over to Yatan.

"Yeah that's right." Taiki said as he to walked over to Yatan and put his hand on his shoulder. "We know how you feel about Comet Sailor Earth and we know how she feels about you. So whatever reason it is I am sure it is not by their choice." Taiki said.

Seiya nodded, "Yeah and we will help them find away. Until then we just have to keep going." Seiya said. "But we will have to keep going tomorrow." He added with a yawn. "I am just a bit tired right now." Seiya said and he went off into his own room and Taiki did the same which left Yatan by his self.

'_I hope you guys are right. Earth where are you?' _Yatan thought to his self as he looked out the window again. _'Are you alright? And are you safe?' _Yatan thought as he put his hand on the window. He looked like he was trying to reach out for something or someone but could not quite get there.

The next morning Suisei was up and humming happily. When she was showering she was humming, when she was changing her clothes and braiding her hair she was humming, she was even humming in between bits at breakfast. "Why are you so happy?" Saitai asked as she and Kawaira could not get over the fact that Suisei was humming and was smiling happily.

"What? … Oh no reason." Suisei said as she finished her food and left out the door. _'I had not had no headaches since that day that Makoto found me passed out in the park. I wonder why the head aches stopped.' _Suisei didn't have the chance to answer herself when she heard a most wonderful tune. _'A violin? But where is it coming from?'_ Suisei thought as she followed the music.

She followed it right to a garden that had many nice flowers of different colors growing. _'Wow Kawaira would love this place. I must make a note to tell her about it later.' _Suisei stopped in her tracks when she seen where the music came from. She hid behind a tall tree and peaked around.

The one playing the violin was a girl with long green looking hair. She was playing it by a fountain and there was someone sitting on the edge of the fountain. _'Is that a boy? No it's a girl or a tom boy as Janet told us about.'_ Suisei thought to herself as she just looked and listened.

The girl played so nicely that Suisei was sad to see her stop. "Ah beautiful as always my Michiru." The girl by the fountain said as she stood up and walked over to Michiru.

"Hee hee Haruka not here someone might be around." Michiru said as Haruka actually kissed her. Seeing this Suisei felt she walked in on something private but when she back up she tripped over a hose and stumble, knocking over a couple of potted flowers.

"Hey!" Haruka said. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Suisei did not respond but she did attempt to get up but tripped over her own foot. "Ow … Heh s .. sorry." Suisei said. "I wanted to find out who was playing such nice music."

"You heard it?" Michiru asked as Haruka went over and helped Suisei to her feet.

"Thanks." Suisei said to Haruka and she started to pick the pots back up. "Man I hope the plants are okay. I don't think I will tell Kawaira about me knocking over plants. She already thinks I am weird. Oh sorry I forgot. I am Suisei." Suisei said as she gave them a smile.

"I'm Michiru and this is Haruka. Does this Kawaira like flowers?" Michiru asked as they both helped get the plants back into the pots.

"Yeah you would think that she was born in a flower patch." Suisei said. "But then again since neither of us have a clue to what our pasts are she very well might have been born in a flower patch." Suisei started to laugh just a bit. But so did Haruka and Michiru.

"So do you play any music?" Michiru asked.

"Well, unless you count humming then no or at least I don't think so." Suisei said. "I don't remember if I do or don't you know what I mean?" Suisei said as she rubbed the back of her head and gave a blushing smile.

"Well, Suisei would you like to hear another?" Michiru asked. "You don't mind do you Haruka?" Haruka shook her head and smiled. Michiru then picked up her violin and started to play. She played what seemed like years or an eternity. The music was so sweet almost like it was telling a story. Suisei listened and she shut her eyes.

Inside her head she could see many images. They didn't mix well, and they didn't exactly have shapes just colors. Suisei started hearing voices coming through her head. "Hey! Suisei?" Suisei opened her eyes to find herself on the ground and Michiru and Haruka looking down at her.

"Sorry." Suisei said as she sat up. "That was weird." She said.

"Yeah you just closed your eyes and then you fell backwards." Michiru said. "Haruka caught you so you didn't hit your head. Are you alright?" Michiru said. It was clear to see that they were both worried.

"Yeah. But that was weird because I normally get real bad head aches that cause me to pass out." Suisei said.

"Are you sure you didn't have a head ache?" Haruka asked as her and Michiru helped Suisei to her feet.

"Positive. Thank you." Suisei said she felt a bit light headed and almost fell again but she was caught by Haruka again.

"Here, better sit down." Haruka said as she helps Suisei over to the fountain and sat her down on the ground so she could lean against the fountain better. "I'll go get her some water." Haruka told Michiru and she walked away.

"So what happened? Why do you get head aches?" Michiru asked as she was putting her violin away.

Suisei shrugged.

"Here." Haruka said as she came back with some water.

"Thanks." Suisei said as she took a drink. "I don't know why I get head aches. Janet and the other doctors think that it might be my memories trying to find their way to the surface." Suisei said. "I just wish it choose a different route. Passing out and head aches are getting to be a bother." Suisei said. The three of them stayed in the garden and talked about what it could be that Suisei's brain is trying to hide.

They talked until the sun was getting ready to set. "Dang it is almost time for diner. I probably should get home." Suisei said as she stood up and this time she was fine. "Thanks again." Suisei said and she began to walk away.

"Hey!" Haruka said.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay by yourself?" Michiru asked. Suisei turned around and nodded.

"Are you really sure? We could give you a ride?" Haruka asked. Suisei smiled at them.

"You guys are great but I can get home. Besides I am sure you two want to get back to kissing." Suisei said. That made Haruka blush and Michiru blushed as well. Suisei waved goodbye and then continued on her way. _'Despite my passing out today was a good day. I heard wonderful music and made new friends. So nothing could ruin this day.' _Suisei thought to herself as she started humming again.

She heard more sounds but these were not of music but of trouble. _'What was that?'_ Suisei thought to herself as she turned in the direction that the noise came from. Not knowing why or even thinking about it Suisei ran in the direction of the sound. Something inside her told her to go, so she did. When she reached the source of the sound she found it was not to far from the garden of flowers. She saw what looked like dark lightening coming out of it and actually thought someone might be in danger.

'_Well, here goes.' _Suisei thought to herself as she grabbed her amulet and gave it a kiss for luck, then she ran inside the abandoned building which looked like it could crumble at any moment.

"Your failure is becoming bother some!"

"Please Mistress me and my brother are trying!"

"Try harder or I can find better people to do the job."

Suisei came into the basement and saw what looked like a big floating head and saw two people bowing before it. _'What is going on?'_ Suisei thought to herself as she looked on.

"Next time I want results and take care of that snoop there!" Shukujo said and she vanished leaving Mannen and Kaze to look around at Suisei. Suisei just smiled nervously and gave a small wave. She started to run but there came a loud thunderous sound and before she knew what happened the building came down on her. The buildings crash echoed around outside.

"What was that?" Michiru asked as they were driving down the street. "Haruka!" Michiru yelled and Haruka slammed on the breaks just in time to see two figures up a head.

"Well, I think that took care of that stupid girl with those dumb piggy tails." Kaze said as they were oblivious to what was in front of them. They then disappeared in a flash.

"Haruka? You don't think they mean Suisei?" Michiru asked.

"Suisei?" Haruka thought as they both remembered that Suisei had Piggy tails. "Hang on." Haruka said and she let go of the break and pressed down on the gas. The car left skid marks as it drove off and headed in the direction that the two figures were leaving from.

Back in the now collapsed building, under a lot of ruble Suisei was stuck and passed out.


	9. Survival Depends on it

­**_Poor Suisei, will Michiru and Haruka get to her in time? Well, Suisei be alright?_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Survival Depends on it**

"Oh no Haruka the building. It Collapsed." Michiru said as she pointed to where the old abandon building was at.

"Blast it." Haruka said as she stopped and they both got out of the car yelling Suisei's name. They may not have seen her but felt something deep down inside them that Suisei was here under the rubble. So they ran in different directions and climbed the debree calling for Suisei.

"_Suisei."_

"_Suisei do you see it?"_

"See what?" Suisei said as she was walking alone in the dark. "What am I suppose to see?" Suisei asked but soon the darkness lit up and she could hear laughter. "Children laughing?" Suisei said.

"_Yes but do you see it Suisei?"_

"I don't know what … Oh wait I think I do. Suisei said as she saw a playground and kids laughing and playing. "Oh look at them they are having so much fun." Suisei said as she watched the kids playing.

"_Yes they are but it won't last"_

"What? How come?" Suisei asked.

Outside Haruka and Michiru were starting to worry. It had nearly been about thirty minutes and still no answer from Suisei. "Haruka what if she's."

"She's not Michiru." Haruka said as she climbed higher. Haruka then heard violin music. "Michiru now is not the time to play music." She said as she was a bit annoyed.

"That's not coming from me Haruka." Michiru said.

"_It is because they do not live long enough to be this happy again."_

"What do you mean?" Suisei asked but then she saw fire and the nest thing she heard was cries and screams for help. Suisei's heart sank as she watched the destruction happen. "No please they are just kids!" Suisei screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"_There is nothing you can do."_

"Haruka what---"

"I'm following it. I don't know why but I have a feeling that the music will lead us to Suisei." Haruka said. "Now come on it's coming from this way!" Haruka yelled as she climbed more.

Michiru nodded and followed suit.

"No I won't let this happen! I'll stop it some how!" Suisei said and then she was in darkness again.

"_What do you think you can do?"_

"I don't know but I won't just let it happen. My Survival …. My survival DEPENDS ON IT!" Suisei yelled and she saw what looked like a girl that had swirling music notes around her. "I won't be beaten. Please help me." Suisei said. The figure reached for her and Suisei raised her hand up.

"The music stopped." Michiru said as they had reached the other side of the collapsed building.

"Then she must be around here somewhere. Let's keep looking." Haruka said. It wasn't long that they were looking when Haruka felt something grab her leg. "AH! …"

"What?" Michiru asked.

"I don't believe it." Haruka said and she crouched down and grabbed Suisei's hand. "It's Suisei. Michiru come help me get this off." Haruka asked. "It's going to be alright Suisei." Haruka said and she and Michiru lifted the heavy boards off one by one and then helped Suisei out from under it. "You alright?" Haruka asked as they tried to stand Suisei up but Suisei kept falling so they held onto her.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Michiru suggested. Suisei was too dazed and lost in her thoughts to argue. At the hospital while the doctors looked Suisei over Haruka and Michiru actually waited and could not shake the strange mysterious song that helped them find Suisei.

When Nurse Smith came out Michiru and Haruka stood up and was holding hands. "Well, with the exception of being just a tiny bit dazed and some bruising Suisei is alright and a wake." He said.

"Is there anyone we should call for her?" Michiru asked. "Family or friends."

"Well, we still do not know who her family is nor if she, Kawaira, or Saitai have any. But Doctors Peters has them living with her and she is looking in on her right now and besides I have the feeling that you guys might be the only friends she has. Well, I need to get back to work ladies." Nurse Smith left and went into another room.

Haruka and Michiru sat back down. "Huh no family was found yet." Michiru said. "Can't imagine how hard that must be on them."

"Are you sure you don't need me to take you home Suisei?" Janet asked as Suisei came out of the double doors and Janet followed right behind her.

"I'll be fine besides I don't want you to have to leave work. What if someone that really needs you comes in?" Suisei said and she smiled at Janet. "Don't worry I'll be careful not to go into any abandon building Janet I promise." Suisei said. She then walked away and waved at Haruka and Michiru as she went by.

Suisei was walking down a dark street and had her hands in her pockets. She looked to be thinking hard about something. _'That dream…. Was it really a dream? I don't know it felt so real. I could feel the heat from the fire but what could have caused it? And more importantly who was that girl that spoke to me?' _Suisei's thoughts were interrupted when someone behind her honked.

Suisei stopped and looked as the car pulled up beside her. She smiled when she saw Haruka and Michiru. "Come on no arguing we are going to make sure you get home." Haruka said. Suisei just sighed and decided it was best not to argue plus she felt a head ache coming on. So she climbed into the back seat and put her seatbelt on. They then drove off. Suisei decided not to mention the dream to them or to anyone and Haruka and Michiru decide to keep how they found her a secret.


	10. The thing about Dreams is

­**_Review_**

_**Okay now that we have reached chapter ten let us review. First off Mistress Shukujo had attacked a planet and three sailor or Comet Sailors as they are called got away and headed for earth. This put a big dent in Shukujo's plans and knew it would not be long before this attack on the Comet's planet would reach Kakyuu which it did and she sent the Starlights to go find them before Shukujo does.**_

_**On earth there are three people that go by the name Suisei, Saitai, and Kawaira who have no memories as to who they are nor do they remember anything about their pasts. Sure there have been some minor things like headaches, dreams, and knowing how to do certain things but not remembering how they knew to do them.**_

_**Shukujo's two soldiers are on earth right now trying to make up for their mistakes but are not having much luck and Shukujo is losing her patients with them.**_

_**So the question is many….**_

_**Will the Starlights find the Comet Sailors along with the others help before Mannen and Kaze do?**_

_**What will Shukujo do to Mannen and Kaze if they do not bring her results soon?**_

_**Will Suisei, Saitai, and Kawaira ever remember anything about their pasts?**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_**You guys are being so cool and liking my story that I thought it was time to review on what we know so far.**_

_**So keep reading to find out what is next. But one thing we do know is the three Comet Sailors are alive.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The thing about Dreams is……..**

"Whoa! That dream seems scary to even think about." Saitai said to Suisei as they were sitting at the same hot dog place that where Saitai first ate hot dogs at with her new friends Usagi, Ami, and Minako.

"That Kind was how my dream was. All the voice kept saying was come find me, come find me and it was like I knew the voice somehow but could not for the life of me find out." Kawaira said. "Was that how it was with you?" She asked.

Suisei nodded as she took a drink. "It's weird isn't it?" Suisei asked and she started to take another drink.

"What's weird?"

Suisei chocked on her drink just then and turned around to see Usagi standing behind her along with two other people. Kawaira's eyes widened as she looked at one of them.

"Hey Usagi." Saitai said as she greeted Usagi with a smile. "Oh who are your friends?" Saitai asked as she looked at Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Oh this is Setsuna and Hotaru." Usagi said. "Guys these are Saitai, Suisei, and Kawaira. Ummm Suisei are you alright?" Usagi asked as Suisei was still coughing.

"Yeah … my drink just decided to go down the wrong tube…. Sorry." Suisei said. "Nice to meet you guys." She added as she stopped coughing.

"Didn't I see you somewhere before?" Setsuna asked as she looked at Kawaira curiously.

"Yeah the last time we met we …. I mean I ran into you. Sorry." Kawaira said as she was blushing and felt bad that she just started running instead of asking if Setsuna was alright. "But you didn't get hurt did you?" Kawaira asked.

"No I am alright." Setsuna said with a smile which Kawaira smiled back at here.

Hotaru just looked a bit lost and decided to change the subject. "So what's weird?" The little black haired girl asked.

"Oh that's right you didn't hear about it." Saitai said.

"Hear about what?" Usagi, Hotaru, and Setsuna all asked.

"Don't." Suisei said as she looked at Saitai. The last thing she wanted was more worry.

"Just two nights ago Suisei was in an abandoned building that collapsed down on her. Don't worry she was saved." Kawaira said as she saw the worried looks on Usagi, Hotaru, and Setsuna's faces. Suisei just put her head down. She knew how this was going to go before it even happened.

Kawaira and Saitai told them everything from the collapse, to the dream, and even about Haruka and Michiru saving Suisei. Just as Suisei predicted they asked her the same questions that Suisei had been asked by the doctors and by Janet and by Saitai and Kawaira.

"Hey Odango." Seiya said as he came in alone.

Usagi wasted no time in telling Seiya what happened and Suisei just laid her head on the smooth surface of the table and put her hand over her head as if she was trying to not be seen. However it didn't work because Seiya asked the very same questions.

Suisei was hoping for away to get out of there and she found an opening when they got to talking about dreams.

She nearly got away to until Seiya spotted her going out the door. "I'll be back guys." Seiya said as he then ran after her. "Hey wait!"

Suisei stopped and before Seiya could say another word she spoke. "Look I know what you are going to say okay." She was being a bit rude but she was tired of the same questions over and over. "So let me answer them for you. I am fine , I won't be going into anymore abandoned buildings for any reasons at all even if I did hear strange yelling and saw some big floating head that was yelling at these to fools, and to answer that I don't know if I imagined that or dreamed it or what so I am fine. Okay?" Suisei said and she almost yelled.

Seiya did not know what to say to this, he was shocked to see that she reacted like that.

Suisei saw it in his eyes and she sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look sorry. I know you like everyone else is just worried but I am tired of answering the same questions. So next person that you tell and they ask tell them to I don't know buy the book or something okay?" Suisei asked.

"Guess you are tired of the same questions." Seiya said as he gave her a smile. "Okay if you are really alright then I will see you around." Seiya gave her a pat on the head and then started to walk away. He then stopped and looked at her. "Oh and I don't think you imagined anything. Also don't worry I won't say a word. I promise." Seiya said and he waved good bye to Suisei.

"Thank you Seiya." Suisei said quietly as she watched Seiya go back inside. She then turned and walked away. However her peace of mind would not last long. As it turned out Seiya didn't say anything to anyone but Usagi did and Suisei found herself being asked the same things over and over again. First one was Makoto who cornered Suisei in a Bakery and would not leave her alone until she swore on her life to never go into another abandoned building again for any reason.

It was also the same with Ami and Rei. Minako actually got stopped by Seiya which gave Suisei time to run. Suisei ran and went into a music store where Taiki and Yatan were talking to fans and trying to find away to get out of another question and autograph. When they saw Suisei run into a back room that just happened to have been the storage closet they told their fans that they had something important to do and actually followed Suisei

When the fans left Taiki and Yatan were waiting outside the storage closet. They smiled when Suisei came out. "Man I would have never thought about hiding in there would you Taiki?" Yatan asked.

Suisei just looked at them.

"No not really. What are you running from Suisei?" Taiki asked.

Suisei was beyond annoyed now. She was tired of it all, the asking of questions, the running, the answering of the same question from everyone. It just made her cry now and she actually sat on her knees and put her hands up to her face and started crying. This seemed to shock Taiki and Yatan.

"What's wrong?" Taiki asked as he actually kneeled down.

"I am just tired of it all." Suisei said.

"Tired of what?" Yatan asked as he was now wondering if something bad happened to Suisei. "Come on tell us." Yatan added as he got down on one knee.

Suisei could not answer. _'I guess Seiya kept his promise.'_ the young girl thought to herself.

"Come on why don't we go someplace to talk?" Taiki Suggested.

"Yeah someplace quiet." Yatan said.

This sounded good to Suisei and so she agreed. They went back to their hotel and were sitting in Taiki's room. "Okay now what is wrong? What has you so upset?" Taiki asked.

Suisei just could not take it anymore and she just broke down and told them everything from beginning to when they saw her at the music store.

"Heh that's Usagi alright. She can't keep things quiet." Yatan said when Suisei finished talking. "But then again neither can Saitai and Kawaira huh?" Yatan added.

"You are not going to ask the same questions?" Suisei asked as she was amazed.

"Why? You just told us the answer like I don't know sixty times now." Taiki said. That actually made Suisei laugh. She had to agree with him there.

"At least you can trust us three. We won't say anything to anyone." Taiki added.

"That's right we won't." Seiya said as he entered into the room.

"Oh hey Seiya." Yatan said. "Did you manage to stop the gossip line yet?" Yatan asked as he was referring to Usagi, Saitai, and Kawaira.

"No but it has slowed down." Seiya said as he went and sat with the rest of them. "But about the dream you had." Seiya said.

This question caught Suisei off guard. _'Oh I almost forgot about that.'_ Suisei thought to herself.

"What exactly did you dream while you were trapped?" Seiya asked.

"Seiya I think she has answered enough questions today." Taiki said.

"No it's okay. This one no one asked me yet." Suisei said and she then went into detail about every bit of her dream.

"Your Survival depends on it?" Yatan asked as he was intrigued. "But how?"

Suisei shrugged. "I have no clue." She said. "But it felt real and I never had a dream like that before. Or well as far as I can remember which you know is not to far." Suisei explained.

"Hmmm, well the thing you must know about dreams is that they can be many things. Something the mind makes up when you have done a lot of things that the mind just can not rest even when you are." Taiki said. "Or it can be a key to the future or maybe iny our case the past. Do you understand?" Taiki asked.

Suisei took a while to answer but she then nodded. "SO should I worry about it then?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't at least not yet anyways." Yatan said.

"But if it is something that has happened in your past or might happen in the future I wouldn't put it out of my mind completely." Seiya said.

Suisei nodded. She noticed it was getting late. "Okay but do I have to go home to night?" Suisei asked. "I don't want to face anymore of the same questions." Suisei said. "I might go nuts if I do. Then how will that help me?" Suisei added.

The three guys just looked at each other. They knew that if Suisei went home to night that she would not get any sleep due to possibly more questions. They could tell that Suisei was tired. So as if reading each other's minds they all nodded. "Yeah you can stay to night." Taiki said.

"Yeah but you should call your house and tell them where you are so they don't worry." Yatan said as he handed Suisei his cell phone.

"Yeah and don't worry about any more questions we will put a stop to any more questions Suisei." Seiya said. "That's a promise." He added.

Suisei smiled at them and then called and told Janet where she was going to be for the night. Once that was taken care of Taiki let Suise sleep in his bed and he said he would take the couch. Suisei tried to protest on that but it did not work.

"No no and don't worry about a thing alright?" Taiki said as he watched Suisei climb into bed and covered up. He gave her a smile and once she was a sleep he, Yatan, and Seiya set out to speak to Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Mamoru and even Saitai and Kawaira.

A few hours later just after midnight Usagi was being walked home by Mamoru. "I guess we took things to far if Suisei was crying like they said she was." Usagi said as they reached her porch. "I hope she will be alright." Usagi added. "Mamoru do you think that she will be alright?" She asked as she looked at her love.

Mamoru smiled and put his hand on her chin and then pressed his lips to hers. He then spoke to her. "I am sure she will be fine. Now I want you to go get some sleep alright?" Mamoru kissed Usagi one more time and then watched her go into her own house. Once she was inside and her bedroom light was out Mamoru started his walk to his apartment. He was only six blocks away from his apartment when dark shadows surrounded him.

"What the … !" He started to say as the dark shadows wrapped around his entire body and bound him tightly. It was then that a strange shadow opened up under him and he was pulled right into the shadow. Then everything went back to normal.

Suisei woke the next day and saw Taiki sleeping on the couch. Smiling at him she grabbed the covers and covered him up. She then left a note but when she opened the door to leave Taiki was right behind her. She got startled and tripped but Taiki caught her and they just looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"I want you to know that they all said they would stop asking questions and stop spreading the word. So you are free to have a normal life." Taiki said.

"Thank you." Suisei said and before she could even think she kissed Taiki on the cheek and gave him a small hug. "If you ever need a place to hide I don't recommend the closet but you guys can always come hide at my house." Suisei said. "Well, I should probably get home. So thank you and maybe I'll see you again soon." Suisei said.

"Yeah I am sure you will and I will look forward to it." Taiki said and he watched Suisei leave the hotel and then he shut his door and went to the window and watched her exit out. She looked up at him from outside and wave to him. He waved back and she then walked down the street. Taiki just watched her as he gave some thought about what she had said to them the night before. _'Suisei, Suisei I really do hope you find out who you really are and about what your dream means.'_ Taiki thought to himself as he watched her walk.


	11. A Shadow of a Doubt

­**_Well, let us see what shall happen nest. Sorry it took so long but I needed to think lol._**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A Shadow of a Doubt**

"Why did you bring him here? And more importantly why are you here Shadow Fox?" Shukujo asked. A shadowy figure that was in the shape of a fox with glowing red eyes changed shape.

"My Mistress." The figure said as he was now in a human shape of a shadow with glowing red eyes. He kneeled down. "I sensed your troubles and came to your side."

"What do you mean my troubles?" Shukujo asked as she sat on her throne and glared at Shadow Fox.

"Mannen and Kaze are not fit for this assignment. If you are not careful your control over them will slip." Shadow Fox said.

"So what, once those three are found and destroyed I won't have any use for Mannen or his pathetic sister Kaze." Shukujo responded.

"Then what may I ask you will do with them?"

"I'll let you have them to do as you wish with them." Shukujo said. "However things are taking to long. I am growing impatient. But you had not answered my other question." She added as she looked at the guy.

"Oh him? I just figure you could use another slave to put under your spell." Shadow Fox said as he walked over to the captured guy. "I found out that his name is Mamoru and he seems to hold a lot of power." Shadow said.

Shukujo got up and walked over to Mamoru. "Really?" She said as she actually touched him with the tips of her fingers.

"They will come and find me." Mamoru said, He was struggling to get free but the shadow binding him was to strong.

"Really dear? You think so?" Shukujo responded. "Shadow Fox Since you are here I want you to keep an eye on Mannen and Kaze. If they get free of my control you may have to finish their mission." Shukujo said as she looked at Shadow Fox.

"As you wish Mistress." Shadow Fox bowed and then slipped right into the shadows.

"As for you dear, I have a much better thing to use you for." Shukujo said and she placed both of her hands on his face and Mamoru started glowing.

"Aggghhhhh!" He yelled as he felt his energy draining. "They …. Will …. stop you." Was the last thing Mamoru said before he disappeared.

"Mmmm thank you for the energy boost. I won't let it go to waste." She said. "I …" Shukujo stopped as Mamoru's memories temporarily clouded her mind. They were hard to figure out but she laughed anyways. "HA!HA!HA! And thank you for your memories to." She said as she walked back up to her Throne and sat down. "They might come in handy." She added.

"Mamo - chan!" Usagi yelled as she sat up in bed. She was breathing hard and her heart was pounding in her chest. She looked around her room and it took her a while to realize she was in her room. _'Oh thank god it was just a dream.'_ She thought to herself as she laid back down and put her arms over her eyes. _'But it felt so real. Mamoru I hope it was just a dream.' _She thought. Usagi then got up and changed.

"Usagi don't run in the house." Her mother said as Usagi had ran past and out the door. "Oh that girl." Her mother said.

"Mamo - chan!" Usagi said as she was knocking on his apartment door. "Mamo - chan please open up!" She called. Usagi knocked several more times before figuring that he must not be home and that maybe he was at work. So not wanting to go bother him at work Usagi just left him a note on his door and walked away.

"Wow Kawaira you did a good job." Rei said. "These flowers look great here." She added as they were at the Shrine.

"Yeah well tell your grandpa I said thanks for the job." Kawaira said.

"Where you going?" Rei asked.

"Oh to go get Suisei for lunch. She's doing volunteer work at the animal shelter." Kawaira said.

"Oh cool mind if I come along?"

"Sure why not." Kawaira said. She and Rei walked to the downtown animal shelter where Suisei was showing a mother and daughter the kittens.

"Mommy I want that one. The one with the black ear!" The red head little girl with green eyes said excitedly.

"Okay dear. Umm we want that one." Her mother said who had the same color hair as her daughter but she had brown eyes not green.

"Sure thing." Suisei said and she opened the cage and took out the small kitten that had the black ear. "There you go." She said as she handed the kitten to the little girl. "Now be sure to take good care of him." Suisei said as she patted the young girl on the head.

"Thank you I will." The little girl said as she and her mom went to go pay for the kitten.

"Wow you seem to have a knack for this job."

"Oh hey Kawaira, hey Rei." Suisei said with a smile as she greeted them.

"Are you ready?" Kawaira asked.

Suisei nodded. "Yeah just let me clock out and I'll be right back.

"Okay let's go." Suisei said as she came back with her bag.

The three of them walked to the Sonic, which was three block from the animal shelter. "So how do you like working at the animal shelter?" Rei asked.

"I love it. I get to see so many animals and some of them …." Suisei frowned and got a real sad look in her eyes. "Some of them are returns or were taken from bad owners." Suisei said.

"Oh wow." Kawaira said. "Do you know any of the stories?" She asked.

"Yeah some." Suisei said. "Like you have seen the dog that was sitting at the other end of his cage away from the gate right?" Suisei asked. Rei and Kawaira nodded. "Well, he was so badly abused by one owner after the other that his spirit was broken and he is afraid. We all think the poor dog might be scarred emotionally for life." Suisei said.

"Oh, that's horrible. Has anyone ever got close to it?" Rei asked.

"Well, he only comes to the cage when I go to feed him. Otherwise he stays in the back and shivers and growls at anyone else." Suisei sighed sadly and took a drink of her strawberry smoothie. "Maybe with a bit of work then he might get a good family. But if he doesn't get his spirit back then …. Then … they will put him down." Suisei had tears in her eyes.

"There there I know you won't let that happen." Kawaira said as she patted Suisei on the back. "If anyone can get the pup's spirit back up you can." She added.

Later that night while Suisei was in bed she kept thinking more and more about the scared little dog at the animal shelter and what Kawaira had said.

_**­"If anyone can get the pup's spirit back up you can."**_

'_I hope you are right.' _Suisei thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day Taiki, Ami, and Yatan were taking a short walk downtown just talking about different things when they heard a yell coming from the animal shelter. The three of them ran to see what was going on and what they saw surprised them. A black dog was being taken in one direction as Suisei fought the other workers.

"NO! You can't do that to him! He is getting better!" Suisei yelled. The black dog was trying to run and he was growling and attempting to bite the one pulling him. Every so often he would whimper and try to go in the direction that Suisei was.

"Suisei what's going on?" Taiki asked as they went up to Suisei who was still struggling against two guys holding her back.

"See that dog there? They want to put him down when he hasn't even been given a fair chance." She said.

"I am sorry he is to vicious and was to abused to be owned." One of the workers holding Suisei said.

"It is not fair! She he was getting better! He even let me pet him today." Suisei said. "Hearing her say that the workers let her go by mistake but when they tried to grab her again Yatan got in the way.

"Let her alone." Yatan said. They watched as Suisei was running to the black dog and whistled for him. The black dog pulled so hard and fast that the guy pulling the leash let go of the leash. The dog ran to Suisei and actually started to whimper and cuddle up in her arms.

"Midnight" Suisei cried as she got the noose off the black lab's neck.

"Suisei he can not be helped." This make worker said as he went to put the noose around the dog.

"Hey! Let go." The guy said as Taiki was holding the noose.

"You should not decide like that about an animal without giving it a chance." Ami said as she stood right by Suisei.

"Young lady I don't think anyone can get close nor have the time that is needed for this --" A blonde haired female worker was starting to say until Suisei cut her off.

"I can do it." She said as she hugged the lab. "and I have the time to do it to. I'll take care of him if you let me take him." Suisei said and everyone looked at her. Suisei was starting to cry. "It is not his fault that he had bad owners. I will take him home and work with him, get him to realize that not every person is bad." Suisei said.

"Suisei are you sure?" Ami asked.

Suisei gave a nod. "Well, I never saw someone with such spirit before." Came a girl's voice. Right behind the worker that had the noose stood a girl with light brown hair that went just past her shoulders, light blue eyes, and was wearing a tan shirt that said Downtown Animal shelter.

"Jessie." Suisei said.

"Alright you can take him. Train him up and get him to love humans again Suisei. Take as long as you need." Jessie said. "That one year old pup still does have a chance and I am glad that you are willing to give the time needed to him." She added.

Suisei thanked Jessie and got one of the leads and put the loop end around Midnight's neck and Suisei held the other end.

They went to the park where they ran into Seiya, Usagi, and Minako. They explained what happened and they were all happy for Suisei and Midnight. "Yeah he looks like a good dog huh Midnight?" Seiya said and he went to pet Midnight but jumped back as Midnight snapped at Seiya.

Everyone laughed after a few minutes. Everyone except Usagi. "Hey Odango what's wrong?" Seiya asked, however he later regretted it when he seen Usagi start to cry. "did something happen? Did Mamoru hurt you in some way?" Seiya asked.

Usagi shook her head. "No it's just that I have not seen him since the night he walked me to my house." Usagi said. "I tried to go to his house but I must just keep missing him." She added.

Seiya tightened his hands into a fist. He hated seeing his Odango cry and even hated Mamoru for making her cry. "Do not worry you guys probably just keep missing each other." Minako said.

"Yeah that's right. Try not to worry so much." Ami added as she hoped to comfort Usagi since the last time Usagi broke down like this Galaxia had taken Mamoru's star seed but they know that that can not happen again since Galaxia was back on the good side, not to mention far away right now.

"Hey I know what will make you feel better!" Suisei said. "Why don't you help me with Midnight?" Suisei asked. Everyone just looked from Suisei to the black lab who was cowering behind Suisei.

There was a long pause and then Taiki stood next to Suisei. "I'll help you." He said with a smile.

Yatan just sighed. "Well, it isn't the little dog's fault that he had bad owners from the time he was born." Yatan said as he stood next to Suisei on her other side. Ami and Seiya followed. They all looked at Usagi who looked uncertain but when she saw the sad scared look in Midnight's eyes she gave in and joined them.

For the next four weeks they worked with Midnight and even had Saitai, Rei, Makoto, and Kawaira helping out. It wasn't easy at first since Midnight either ran or tried to bite any of them that got close. Usagi still thought about her Mamoru but not to often since she was helping out with Midnight as much as she could.

Else where around one in the morning Mannen and Kaze had stopped by the animal shelter to see what animals would be good to use as something to be changed and would keep the other sailors off them when a dark shadow came up behind them. "What are you doing here?" Mannen asked as he did not need to turn around to see who was behind them.

"I am here on Shukujo's orders." Shadow Fox said. Kaze and Mannen turned to stare directly into the blazing red glow of Shadow Fox's eyes. "Shukujo is not happy with you two and wishes me to help out." He said.

"Help out don't you mean keep an eye on us? We don't need your help." Mannen said and he and Kaze were going to walk away.

"Now don't be like that." Shadow Fox said as he appeared in front of them. "What if I could tell you that I can find out who those scouts are and we can give them as gifts along with the three you lost to Mistress Shukujo?" Shadow Fox said.

"We're listening." Mannen said. Shadow then explained how there was a scent of great power left here and that he can track it down to it's source. "Well well how can we trust you?" Mannen asked as this new info did intrigue him very much so. Shadow Fox just laughed and changed his shadowy form into a Fox and went running off with Kaze and Mannen following them.

Two days later things were going great with Midnight's training. He was starting to let Yatan, Taiki, Ami, Rei, and Makoto touch him but he was still giving Minako, Usagi, and Seiya some trouble. "Well at least he no longer tries to bite you guys." Suisei said. as she patted Midnight on the head.

"Yeah he still tries to bite us." Kawaira said. Saitai gave a nod.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Came a voice. Everyone looked around and Midnight was looking at the mail box that was just a few feet from them. Soon two figures in white appeared.

'_Mannen and Kaze.'_ Taiki thought to himself.

'_Do they know who we are?'_ Yatan asked himself.

'_What do they want?'_ Seiya asked himself.

"You three should run now!' Ami and Rei both said.

"I don't think so." Came another voice. Before anyone could run shadowy ropes came up from under them and bound them.

"Run Midnight! Suisei said as she dropped the leash Midnight ran and hid under a bush and watched as a Shadowy figure of a Fox appeared from under the mail box and changed forms to the shape of a human.

"Shadow Fox." Seiya, Yatan, and Taiki said all together.

"What? Who is Shadow Fox?" Minako asked.

"A very evil person." Taiki said. "and if we do not get free soon he will transport us all right to Shukujo." He added. Not wanting to get taken anywhere everyone tried to get free.

"Oh you guys make me laugh." Shadow Fox said. "No one can get out of that unless I release you." Shadow Fox said. "However." He started to walk towards Suisei, Kawaira, and Saitai. "If you reveal to us where the three Comet sailors are then I might let you go." He said as he touched Suisei on the cheek.

"Don't you touch her!" Seiya yelled as he struggled more.

"My dear starlight I will do what I want. Now tell me before I hurt this girl." Shadow Fox said. "AHH!" Shadow Fox yelled as something bit him on the leg.

"Midnight!" Suisei yelled as Midnight then latched onto Shadow Fox's arm and did not let go.

"You beast let GO!" Shadow Fox wrapped a shadow rope around Midnight's body and threw the dog off to the side. No one realized that the shadow rope were gone. Everyone watched as Midnight was doing his best to save those he cared about but in the end he got thrown one more time and hit a tree trunk. Yelping the dog got knocked out. Everyone was shocked to see what had just happened. Just then a voice came into Kawaira's, Saitai's, and Suisei's mind.

"_It is time."_ The voice said and strangely for some reason the three girls shut their eyes. When they did they saw hands reaching for them and a bright glow around the ones that were reaching. _"It is time for you to regain what you lost."_ The voices said and Suisei, Kawaira, and Saitai took hold of the three strangers' hands.

"What's that?" Usagi asked as they saw Suisei, Saitai, and Kawaira being surrounded in swirls of light, music, wind, and leaves.

'_They were… Here with us …. This whole time.'_ The three Starlights thought as who stood in the three Jane Does' places were Comet Sailor Sound, Comet Sailor Wind, and Comet Sailor Earth. All three were there in front of them and neither looked happy.


	12. THe Scouts Tale

­**_WOW! It is revealed, Kawaira is Comet Sailor Earth! Suisei is Comet Sailor Sound! and Saitai is Comet Sailor Wind! Sweet huh? Bet you are wondering how it could be and what will happen next? Right! Well, you will just have to read and see._**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Scouts Tale**

'_What?' _Usagi thought as she could not believe her eyes.

'_So they were right by us the whole time?' _Ami thought to herself

'_Amazing.' _Makoto thought as she smiled at the Comet Sailors.

"Wait a minute you?" Rei asked as she was shocked.

"Yes us." Sailor Earth said.

"But why? Why didn't you show us before? And why did you always leave?" Minako asked.

"That is kind of hard to explain." Sailor Sound said as she stood there with the most sincere that showed she was sorry.

"But tat will have to wait." Sailor Wind said.

It was then that they all remembered that they were still in a fight.

"Guys let's transform." Rei said.

"No." Sailor Sound said as she put her hand on Rei's hand. "Let us handle this." She said.

"But …" Minako started to say but Taiki shook his head.

"They are right let them handle it." Taiki said.

"I don't believe this you still refuse to help others!" Makoto said.

"None of us are strong enough yet to handle them!" Yatan yelled at Makoto.

"Seiya?" Usagi said as she looked to Seiya in hope of him to say they are wrong that they can handle them but the look Seiya gave told Usagi that what Yatan said was the truth.

"He is right Odango." Seiya said. "We don't like it anymore then you guys do but believe us when we say that none of us are ready yet." Seiya said.

"Glad to see you realize are true power." Shadow Fox said. "Now." Shadow Fox said as he turned his attention to the three Comet Sailors. He watched as Sailor Earth ­whose hair was the same light brown color of earth and had a forest green vest on over top of a yellow green colored shirt whose sleeves went to her elbows, was wearing a light brown skirt, and dark green gloves and boots. Stood in front of Sailor sound Who had ­pure white hair and she was wearing a sailor suit that had music note all along the skirt and one on her tiara, She had light blue gloves that went to he elbows and light blue straps that wrapped around her legs from her knees to her shoes and Sailor Wind who ­was wearing a one piece suit that was sleeveless and had wind markings all around her pant legs in a sky blue color, along with white shoes and white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was a sky blue color and was done up in a ponytail, Her tiara had wavy lines in the crystal center.

"Why don't you give up and save us the pains of a fight?" Shadow suggested. The three Sailor Scout glared at him before putting their hands up one by one.

"All right." Sailor Earth said.

"We give up." Sailor Wind said.

"Lock us up and throw away the key." responded Sailor Sound.

"No!" The others yelled.

"Sailor Earth don't!" Yatan pleaded.

"You guys can't just give up!" Ami said as she had her hands together.

Shadow grinned evilly. "Good now you two hurry up and get them." Shadow demanded as he shot a look at Mannen and Kaze who both were smiling.

"It is good of you to give up." Mannen said.

"Yeah otherwise we would be dead now." Kaze added and they along with Shadow headed to the three Sailors.

"No!" Seiya yelled.

Earth, Wind, and Sound then smirked. The Starlights knew that smirk but since the others didn't they had to hold them back and whispered in their ears to not worry.

"Oh what would you like your last words to be?" Kaze asked as they stopped just inches from Earth, Wind, and Sound.

"Oh simple." Sailor Earth said. "THORN BULLET!"

"SONIC BLAST!"

"WIND BLADES!"

An attack of thorns as fast as bullets, blades in the shape of wind, followed by blasts of pure sound strong enough to knock a tree down hit Shadow Fox, Mannen, and Kaze hard. Knocking them all a good twenty feet.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kaze said.

"I thought you three were giving up!" Mannen yelled as he painfully pulled himself up as did Shadow Fox and Kaze.

"You should know that as long as there is something to protect we will never give up!" Sailor Sound said.

"That's right. But if you want to give up then go right a head." added Sailor Wind.

"Protect? There isn't anything good worth protecting!" Shadow Fox said.

"That's where you are wrong! We believe that what there is to protect is life, love, and truth. Things that we believe in. Things that you two used to believe in!" Sailor Earth said as she pointed at Mannen and Kaze.

"Get them!" Shadow yelled but before they could make a move everyone else started to change.

"Maker Star Power! Make up!"

"Healer Star Power! Make up!"

"Fighter Star Power! Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Moon Eternal Power! Make up!"

In seconds there was no longer just three Sailor Scouts but eleven. "Eleven?" Mannen said.

Kaze was busy trying to count on her fingers when more voices came.

"Make that twelve!"

"Thirteen!"

"Fourteen!"

"Fifteen!"

"Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto Saturn you guys came to help!" Sailor Moon said as they all turned their heads and saw them all standing on a picnic table.

"We just heard a lot of Commotion and decided to check it out." Saturn said.

"It's a good thing we did now who are you?" Pluto asked and she wasn't just talking to Shadow Fox, Mannen, and Kaze but also Sailor Wind, Earth, and Sound.

"We don't have to listen to you guys." Mannen said.

"That's right we can take you all on right Shadow Fox. Shadow Fox?" Kaze said. They both looked where Shadow Fox was at but saw he was gone.

"You were saying?" Sailor Uranus said.

"Ummm yeah well uhh …" Kaze was trying to think of what to say. She and her brother were backing up slowly.

"Boo!" Neptune said and Mannen and Kaze ran off and disappeared.

Music could be heard as a swirl of music note were going around Sailor sound while wind was blowing around Sailor Wind and Leaves were swirling around Sailor Earth.

"No don't leave." Star healer said as she, Maker, and Fighter grabbed a hold of one of the Comet Sailor's hands.

"Heh we are not leaving." Earth said as she changed back to Kawaira.

"We remember now after all." Sailor Wind said as she was changing back to Saitai.

"Yeah after all we have a bit of explaining to do." Sailor Sound added as she changed back to Suisei. "but first." Suisei said and she ran towards Midnight who had gotten up and ran to her. "I am glad you are okay." Suisei said as Midnight licked her face. "You were so brave." She added.

Later after Suisei dropped Midnight off at the house they all met at Rei's house. "Okay Explain yourselves." Haruka said as she like the others wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, as you probably know by now our planet was attacked." Suisei said.

"Yeah we know and you ran but what happen that made you forget?" Seiya asked.

"Well, that was due to the fact that we were going way to fast and as we did slow down we hit pretty hard still and the force of the hit caused a temporary memory loss." Saitai said.

"Why did you come here?" Michiru asked. "To ask for help?"

"Well, we knew that there was other Sailor scouts somewhere but we were actually just trying to get away because we…" Suisei could not bring herself to admit it out loud.

"To afraid to fight." Ami said. Suisei looked at her and nodded.

"So you were in such a hurry that you didn't realize where you were heading nor how fast you three were going. You just wanted to get away." Taiki said.

Kawaira nodded.

"We were worried you know that?" Yatan said.

Kawaira took Yatan's hand in hers. "We are sorry we did not mean to make you worry. I swear." She said as she brought Yatan's hand up to her lips and kissed them.

"So now what are you going to do? Are you going to run now that you brought trouble here?" Haruka asked. Haruka was being a bit harsh on them.

"Hey don't be so mean." Minako said.

"Yeah how was they supposed to know?" Rei asked.

"What would you rather have them do stay and get killed?" Yatan started to stand up but Seiya and Kawaira forced him back down.

"I never said that." Haruka said. "But if they wanted to then it would save us the trouble of cleaning up their messes." Haruka said and this time it was Suisei who stood up.

She got right in Haruka's face. "You know I think you guys are cool and all but you are not thinking about things." Suisei said.

Haruka stood up and got face to face with the young Sound Sailor.

"Haruka don't" Michiru stood up and put a hand on her love's shoulder. However Haruka did not back away and neither did Suisei.

"You think it is just easier to run away?" Haruka asked. "TO run when you failed to notice or even maybe you were to foolish to know that if someone really wants something they do not give up until they get what they want and evil does not care how many planets or lives it must destroy to get what they want." She said.

Hearing that brought Suisei to tears. "Oh great another crybaby." Haruka said.

Suisei ran to the door. "Hey Suisei…" Kawaira started to say as she and Yatan stood up.

Suisei stopped at the door. "You know I am not stupid Haruka." Suisei said as she did not look at them. "I know we messed up, I know we should have been stronger, fought harder, but when you are able to experience death of over thousands of people, people you grew up with that you watched die from a unprepared attack then you see what you think is right." Suisei.

"But don't worry we will not make that mistake again." Suisei then turned and looked at them with tears streaming down her face. "Don't you think we are suffering to?" Suisei asked and now she was really crying. Taiki made a move to go to her but Suisei ran out of there before he even got two feet from the table.

"I didn't realize." Michiru said.

"Well, now you do." Taiki said and he looked angrily at Haruka then turned and went after Suisei. He found Suisei outside his hotel room sitting on the floor crying.

"We should have … died on our planet." Suisei stuttered out as she sobbed. "Then you guys wouldn't have to deal with this." She added as she put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees.

Taiki sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "No you did what you thought was right and I am glad you did." Taiki said. "When Princess Kakyuu said that your planet was attacked we immediately thought about you three. We were glad to find out that she said you made it off the planet." He said to her.

Taiki's voice was so soothing to Suisei that she just held tight to Taiki and let him talk. "You had every right to run. Haruka just doesn't understand that." Taiki said.

"But why? Why did she have to be so mean?" Suisei asked as she looked up at Taiki's face.

"Because it is her way of handling things." Taiki responded. "Come on." He said as he got up with Suisei still holding on to him. "You should rest." Taiki's said and he opened his door to his room and the two of them walked in. But before Taiki shut the door he place a Do Not Disturb sign outside on the door handle.


	13. The way the Wind Blows

­**_Well, this is pretty cool. So far they know who they are and there seems to be a new villain._**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The way the Wind Blows**

'"_**Saitai! Saitai!"**_

"_**Boo! You're it now Saitai!"'**_

'_I remember everything now.'_ Saitai thought to herself.

'_**Crash! …. Boom!**_

"_**Run everyone! Hurry!"**_

"_**She's coming!"**_

"_**No she's already here!"**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"'**_

Saitai just her eyes and she could almost see the attacks, hear the loud noises of explosions, and hear the screams of those that were being killed. All that brought tears to the young girl's eyes as she was sitting alone in her room. She had been up there since she had gotten her memories back. The only time she left her room was to eat and go to the bathroom.

"What! She is still in her room?" Usagi asked as she, Makoto, and Suisei were sitting in the park watching some little kids in the distance playing tag.

"Yeah, some nights I can hear her." Suisei said as she patted Midnight on the head for doing another sit command.

"Hear her? What is she saying?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing just crying. Now that we remember we have to face what happen and that is something hard." Suisei said. "We are not proud of running away like that." She added.

"I see. Well, that is in the past and you can't go back but only forward." Makoto said as she smiled. "We just need to try and be there for her." Makoto added. "Hey Usagi you stopped by there earlier right? Did you see Saitai?" Makoto asked.

Usagi shook her head. "No Janet said that she was upstairs and did not feel like coming down." Usagi said.

"I'm sorry kid she doesn't want to come out." Janet said.

"I see, Can you tell her that everyone is worried about her?" Seiya asked as he was waiting outside the door.

"Of course I will." Janet said as she smiled at Seiya. "Have a nice day." She added as Seiya walked off the porch and down the street. He walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets. A sound of a motor cycle came around the corner and stopped right by Seiya. Seiya didn't have to look to realizes that it was Haruka

"Any change?" Haruka asked. She had the sound in her voice that was like she was annoyed about something. Her voice didn't change when Seiya shook his head. "Oh." Was all she said as she started putting her helmet back on.

"You know instead of asking me it wouldn't hurt you to go up there yourself and ask." Seiya said as he was annoyed at how Haruka was acting about this. But Haruka did not answer she just put her helmet back on and sped off.

Haruka just kept right on going. She was too much into her own thoughts to even realize that a dark shadow was looming over her. It wasn't until she saw these shadowy ropes come out of nowhere that she was being followed. _"Blast'_ Haruka thought to herself and she jumped off her bike and watched as it was taken hold of by shadowy ropes.

"MAWHAHAHAHA!" Came an eerie voice from behind her.

Haruka got up quickly and turned to be staring face to face with a dark shadow with glowing red eyes. "Looks like you got away from the shadow at the last second." Shadow Fox said. "But I wonder how long you can keep dodging." He added and more shadow ropes came from the shadows of different objects and were heading right for Haruka.

Haruka did not have time to think with so many shadows around. So she dodged one after the other and kept on dodging. _'Dang these things don't give up do they.'_ Haruka thought to herself as she dodged again by going left then jumping right. She landed. _'Looks like I have no choice.'_ Haruka thought as she took out her ­Hensin Pen.

"Oh what are you going to do with that little girl?" Shadow said.

"­Uranus planet power, make-up" Haruka called out and in a swirl of bright light she transformed into Sailor Uranus.

"Oh A Sailor Scout. How lucky my day is." Shadow Fox said. "You will be an excellent source of energy for my mistress." He added. The Shadow ropes came quicker then usual as Shadow Fox was more egger then before to get a good hold of Uranus.

Uranus dodged more but it was getting to be harder. "­World Shaking!" ­Sailor Uranus brought her arm up, then sent her arm down towards the ground, a huge yellow planet-like object is released and tears a path through the earth towards Shadow Fox.

Shadow Fox just laughed and disappeared into the shadows. "Oh so close." He said. His voice seemed to come from everywhere. "Come now give up. My fun is limited you know." He said.

­Sailor Uranus took out the space sword and threw it at the shadow Ropes. It formed a glowing crescent shape and sliced some of the ropes in half. But it was not enough because while she was doing that two of the rope wrapped around her legs and bound them together, which caused Uranus to fall to the ground.

From a distance Seiya saw flashes of light and figuring something was going wrong he ran towards it. By the time he had gotten there Sailor Uranus was already being pulled into the shadows. "Uranus!" Seiya yelled as he ran towards her. "He didn't really care much for Uranus but she was a sailor scout and a friend of Usagi's. So swallowing his feelings towards Uranus he grabbed her hand. Which her hand was the only thing that was not bound by the shadow ropes. "Hang on I got you." He told her as he was pulling with everything he had.

"Don't think so." Shadow Fox said and a Shadow Rope came and knocked Seiya six feet into the air. By the time Seiya hit the ground Uranus was already gone. All that was left was her motorcycle and her ­space sward talisman. Everything else including the Shadow Fox was completely gone.

"NO!" Seiya yelled.

An hour later and Michiru was waiting on a bench for Haruka when she saw Minako running towards her. Minako was out of breath when she reached Michiru so she had to talk and catch her breath at the same time. "Seiya …. Seiya just told us something that …. you need to know…." She said. "It's about Haruka." She added.

"What? What's happen to Haruka?" Michiru asked and when she saw the look in Minako's eyes she knew it was bad. "What happen Minako?" She asked.

"Haruka was taken." Minako said.

"Taken? Haruka? NO way you are lying." Michiru said as she could not believe that her Haruka was taken but then Minako showed Michiru the ­space sward talisman. Taking it Michiru's eyes filled with tears. "How?" Was all she asked.

"Seiya said that it was these shadow rope and that he was trying to pull Haruka free when one of the ropes knocked him six feet into the air." Minako said. "Sorry." She added.

At the very same time Kawaira and Suisei were talking to Saitai from outside her door. They told her what they had heard from Yatan and Taiki. "I know you don't want to deal with this but just like the way the wind blows our destiny is to stand and fight." Suisei said.

"Please Saitai we need you to help us." Kawaira pleaded.

"Come on let's leave her alone." Suisei said and Her and Kawaira started to turn and walk away when they heard the lock on the door click and heard the door knob turn. They turned around just as Saitai had opened the door.

She had been clearly crying. "I don't want what happen to our planet to happen here." She said. "But I don't want to die either." She added. "I don't want to have to face that evil girl again." Saitai said as she hugged herself and leaned against her door way. She sobbed a bit more then spoke. "But in order to save this planet and the other planets from the same fate I will have to follow my destiny and help protect this planet." She said and she wiped her eyes. "No more crying until Shukujo is gone." She added. The three girls smiled and hugged each other.

In an apartment building just eighteen miles away two people were inside an apartment just looking in the mirror. "Brother I know we had to get rid of the owners here but why did we have to look like them?" Kaze asked as she was combing out her hair.

"Because we need a place to stay at until we can get those Comet Sailors." Mannen said as he put on the shoes. "Now I am going out to get food you stay here." He said and he left his sister alone and walked out of the apartment.

Kaze was walking into the bedroom when she felt a pain in her side. The pain hurt so much that she had to sit on the bed and hold her side.


	14. The Past always comes back

­**The Past always comes back**

_**"Big brother! Hee hee hee" A smiling five year old girl with gentle sweet eyes and hair done up in a pony tail was running with some flowers in her hand laughing happily.**_

Kaze was laying wake in bed when that strange memory came into her thoughts. _'What was that?'_ Kaze thought to herself as she sat up and rubbed her forehead. _'Who was that little girl?'_ Kaze wondered as she thought about the sweet girl with the ponytail. _'It felt real but it was just a dream right?'_ Kaze asked herself in her mind as she looked over at her brother who was a sleep in the next bed. Kaze then shrugged and laid her head back down on the pillow. She soon fell fast asleep. Her dreams were full of that ponytail little girl.

_**"Brother is this enough flowers?" The ponytail little girl showed the flowers to a boy who was older then her.**_

_**The boy smiled at the little girl. "Of course." He told his sister. "I think mom will love them." He added as he patted his sister on the head. Now we better get home." He added and the two walked off holding hands.**_

"Kaze hurry up and eat." Mannen's voice cut into Kaze's thoughts as they were eating a small breakfast. "She is going to be angry with us if we do not find them and capture them soon." Mannen whispered to his sister.

Kaze shook out of her thought and smiled at her brother. "Sorry you are right." She said and she started eating.

At her own house Usagi was looking at a picture of her and Mamoru. She gave a sigh as she remembered all the good times and all the bad times.

_**"Mamo-chan, do you love me?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

'_Mamo-chan …. You had been gone for so long back then and you had me worried. Worried like I am now.' _Usagi thought to herself. She then walked to a window and her thoughts ran to when she had freed Mamoru from Queen Beryl.

_**"Oh Mamoru."**_

"_**Thank you. I am free."**_

"_**Yes. Oh Mamoru."**_

"_**I'll find a way back to you."**_

'_I had almost lost you for good that time.' _Usagi thought to herself. _'But Mamo-chan …. Where are you now? Have I …… have I lost you again?'_ At that thought tears started to form in Usagi's eyes.

Else where by the ocean was Michiru. She was looking out over the water's surface with a worried look on her face. _'My Haruka, The waters are uneasy again. They had been uneasy before but …. This time I am afraid.' _Michiru had her fingers closed together by her lips. _'I don't want to be without you.'_ Michiru thought as the water waves splashed the rock she was on.

Elsewhere in space Shukujo was having trouble sorting out whose memories belonged to whom. "Stop it." She said as another wave of memories flooded her mind. Maybe it was a mistake to absorb Uranus before she could figure out Mamoru's memories. "This is odd." She said. _'Why can't I sort them? Are they working together to hide something from me?' _She thought to herself. _'No they are gone all that is left is their memories.'_ She added in thought as she began to relax as the memories stopped flooding her mind. "Finally. They stopped for now." She said.

In the Hotel Seiya sat alone in his room in the dark. He was thinking about the only other girl she fell in love with. Her mind flood with all the memories that led up to when they had to leave. _'What can I do? She loves someone else.' _Seiya thought to himself as he was sitting on the couch. _'Why can't I win her over? Is it because I am female? Or is it because her heart only belongs to one person and I am stuck here on the sidelines in a one sided love?'_ Seiya thought. His mind drifted to the images of him and Usagi and the fun they had.

At home Suisei, Saitai, and Kawaira where in Kawaira's bedroom trying to think of what they can do to fix things.

"Our best bet is to try and get them two siblings back on our side." Kawaira suggested.

"Agree." Suisei said.

"I agree to and that they might know how to get close to Shukujo." Saitai said.

"But…." Suisei responded as she knew there was something more.

"But how are we going to do that and even if we could how are we going to bring back those that were taken?" Saitai asked.

"Those? I thought it was only one?" Kawaira asked.

"I don't think it was just one." Saitai said.

"Yeah neither do I." Suisei said as she was petting a sleeping midnight on the head.

"Okay those. But I don't know how we will do it." Kawaira said. She stood up and walked to the window. "But …" Kawaira said, she was tightening her hands into a fist.

Suisei stood up along with Saitai and they both walked over to Kawaira and both placed hand on her shoulders. "We must fight this time." Saitai said.

Suisei nodded. "Yeah, we can't back down now nor can we run anymore." Suisei said.

"That's right. She must be stopped here." Kawaira said. All three of them glared out into the sky.


	15. The Computer Challenge

­**_Well, you guys are all probably wondering what will happen next now that two people had been taken right? Well, I can't tell you. : p So you will have to just read and find out._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Computer Challenge**

It was a very lovely day. The sun's warm gentle glow spread across the town, lighting it up with its golden rays. Today was to be an exciting day. There was a computer convention in town and Ami had set her sights on going to it.

"This is going to be exciting." She said as she was combing her hair. She was wearing a nice blue skirt and a light blue short sleeved shirt. She looked her self over in the mirror and then headed out the door.

The sun's warm rays hit her as gentle as a nice spring rain. She walked happily down the street to the mall. As she entered the mall Ami found it seemed to be more full then normal. However she expected this much since the convention was being held here. "Excuse me sorry." She said politely as she made her way past people to get to the entrance to the convention.

"Do you have a ticket ms?" deep voice said. Ami looked at the man that had the deep voice. He was wearing sunglasses and a uniform that said security guard on the front and back of his shirt.

"Yes. Here you go." Ami handed the guard a purple ticket that had her name on it.

The man looked it over then gave it back to Ami. "Alright you may enter in." He said as he stepped a side.

"Thank." Ami said and she entered into the room. She could not believe how many computers there were. _'Amazing. I knew that they would have good stuff her but I had no idea that it would be this good.'_ Ami thought to herself as she walked. There were many different computers that did many different things. One computer could actually speak in a almost human voice.

Another could pour drink, while another could match and fold socks. These were all amazing and it was easy to spot the new inventors because they had simple computer inventions. "Robbo Dog can do any trick a normal dog can do." Came a small voice. Just to the right of Ami. This voice seemed to belong to a small boy about thirteen years old. The boy had light blue eyes and sandy colored hair that while short often got in his eyes. So he was always moving his hair out of his eyes.

Ami and a few other people watched as the boy gave voice commands to Robbo Dog and were amazed that Robbo Dog could do it and that he didn't even need a intercom or some kind of microphone. "Now he still has some bugs in him people but I promise I will have them worked out by the time the convention comes back." The boy said and he was right because when the boy said for Robbo dog to stop he went faster and almost fell right off the stage but the boy caught him before that could happen. The boy laughed and despite that small mistake people still clapped.

Ami went on and saw many other things. She spent the whole day there and did not leave until the mal was getting ready to close. "That was most exciting." Ami said happily. She was to busy thinking happily about all the exciting things she saw to watch where she was going. "Oh sorry." She said when she ran into someone. "I should watch where I was go …. Hey you're the boy with the Robbo dog aren't you?" Ami asked as she saw it was the Fourteen year old boy with the light blue eyes and sandy colored hair.

"Yeah I am." The boy said "Oh sorry I am Dennis." The boy said as he shook hands with Ami.

"Nice to meet you my name is Ami." Ami responded. "You have a really good invention." She said. "Ummm where is it?" She added as she looked around.

"Oh Robbo Dog is charging up. So you like computers?" Dennis asked.

Ami nodded. "Yes and you must be really smart. I think that Robbo Dog will be of great help someday." She said. "Your invention was even better then the one that could mate and fold socks." She added.

Dennis started to blush. "Well, not smart but I am clever." He said. "Oh and did you see when the Socks started to be flung in different directions?" Dennis asked as he gave a laugh. "Good thing I was close by to fix it." He said.

"Yeah wasn't it some kind of computer virus?" Ami asked. The boy gave a nodded. "Was it a hard virus?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean it was plugged into the wall and viruses travel fast through networks that are plugged in. But it was no big deal I am good at stopping viruses in their tracks. After all I used to create them just to destroy them." He added with a wink. "Hey ummm Ami?"

"Yes? What is it Dennis?" She asked.

Dennis rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ummm would you like to go grab a bite to eat?" He asked as he blushed.

"Hehehe I would love to Dennis." Ami said and the two walked off together.

"Dang that boy." Mannen said as he and Kaze were walking out from behind a couple of trash cans. "How dare he stop my virus?" He added. "but no big deal." Mannen said and he looked at what seemed to be a mega computer. He smiled and laughed evilly.

Just one hour later out side a small fast food place Ami and Dennis came walking out laughing and talking about many different things. "I can't believe you are fourteen and in eleventh grade." She said.

"Yep I skipped a few grades because I was bored." Dennis said as they reach the parking lot. They stopped in front of a blue Van and inside was a girl with sand colored blonde hair. "That's my mother. I have to get back to the hotel. But here come see me later." Dennis said as he wrote down what hotel and what room.

"Thank you I will. Ummm when are you going home?" Ami asked as she put the address in her pocket of her skirt.

"Tomorrow night." He said and he waved at Ami then got into the car and drove off. Ami went back into the mall to see if she would be a loud one last look at everything before the owners packed up. She had just gotten inside when people came running out screaming. "Whoa hey! Ow careful!" She tried to tell them as she was knocked off her feet.

Inside she could see things being thrown around including thing like socks. _'That's a bad sign.'_ She thought to herself as she went inside. What she saw even scared her. The inventions that were harmless were now tearing things up. "This is bad." She said. She took a deep breath and brought out her Hensin "Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!" Bright cool swirls surrounded Ami and she changed right into her Sailor form.

She went in thinking that someone had changed all these machines into monsters. "Mercury bubbles! Blast!" Bubbles filled the room and made it cloudy. However this did not stop the machines from tearing things up. Sailor Mercury was about to do another attack when the drink pouring robot poured hot coffee on her. A knot tying robot had gotten a hold of her and bound her in rope.

"­Crescent Beam Shower!"

­A single beam of light appeared, and then split into many beams of light. The beams hit the rope that was holding Mercury. Mercury fell to the ground but she got up and smiled. "Sailor Venus!" Sailor Mercury said as right behind the robots was her friend and partner Sailor Venus.

"You okay Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Venus asked as she fired off another beam at some on coming robots. Mercury nodded and got up. "Are these all monsters?" Venus asked.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" This attack is like her mercury bubbles attack only this one actually froze some of the robots in a wall of ice. "I am beginning to think that they weren't turned into monsters." Mercury said as she dodged an attack of socks.

"­Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" ­Venus held out her hand, which contains the Venus symbol. She then brought it to her mouth and kissed it, creating a heart. She then sent the heart flying towards the sock machine knocking the thing right over. "What do you mean?" Venus asked.

"Well, I think that while it was the same villains that do that kind of stuff I think that they somehow put a virus on that computer." Mercury pointed at the big computer which seemed to be glowing on the huge monitor.

"Oh great." Venus said as she started to think that Mercury was right. "Well, do you know how to stop it then?" Venus asked. Mercury shook her head. But then she remembered something that Dennis said to her earlier.

_**­"Well, yeah. I mean it was plugged into the wall and viruses travel fast through networks that are plugged in. But it was no big deal I am good at stopping viruses in their tracks. After all I used to create them just to destroy them."**_

"Dennis." Mercury said. She then started to run. "I'll be back! Keep these computers here!" Mercury yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Hey! Where…. Venus Love Me Chain!" ­Venus spun around and extended her right arm into the air. She waved her index finger from side to side. Then she lowered her arm and pointed towards the drink pouring robot and the one that could make and throw paper airplanes, the chain of hearts spirals away from her body and hit them both.

Sailor Mercury ran all the way to The Hotel that Dennis was in. She ran all the way up to his hotel room ignoring the on lookers and the rude comments she got as she pushed them aside. Reaching room 212 Mercury started knocking and calling for Dennis. "DENNIS! Dennis? Are you in there?" Not realizing what she was saying she said more. "It's me Ami!"

Dennis opened the door and the first looked that showed was surprise. "Ami What are you wearing?" He asked as he smiled. "I like it very cool." He added.

"There's no time to explain. Is it possible for a large enough computer to get a virus that effects other computers close by?" She asked.

"Well, I never seen it happen but yeah. Why." Dennis asked.

"I'll explain on the way right now I need your help." She said as she grabbed a hold of Dennis's hand and the two ran back down the hallway and right down the steps and out of the hotel. Ami explained what was going on as they neared the mall.

"That's bad." Dennis said. "That many computer inventions that is real bad." He said. They got back into the Mall and into the room that had the computer convention going on in it. "Whoa!" He said as he actually caught Venus when she was thrown backwards. "You okay?"

"Yeah ummm who are you?" Venus asked as she looked from Mercury to Dennis in confusion.

"He is Dennis he's here to put a stop to the virus." Mercury said. "Right?" She asked as she looked at Dennis.

Dennis was quiet as he looked around then smiled at Mercury and Venus. "Yeah this will be my biggest thing to date but if you guys I mean gals can give me the cover and time that I need then I can do it." Dennis had a confident smile and he put his hand out palm down. Venus and Mercury both put their hands on top of his.

"Don't worry we will cover you." Sailor Venus said.

"You just put that virus down." Ami said and the three of them ran in with Venus and Mercury in the front attacking. The y had gotten Dennis all the way to the computer causing the problem.

"Alright Dennis we'll keep things busy." Venus said and she and Mercury ran back into the mess attacking the machines while Dennis typed away command prompts and command codes on the computer.

"­Crescent Beam!" ­Venus touched the crescents with her right index finger, then pointed toward the machines, and held her right arm with her left hand.

"­Shine Aqua Illusion!" ­A single drop of water fell into a puddle in which Sailor Mercury is standing. She then spun in a circle, raising her arms above her head as water gathers around her body. Lastly, she swung her arms down before her.

Attacks of golden beams and ­powerful waves of water were hitting their targets one by one. Venus and Mercury did not want to destroy the machines since they were other people's hard work.

As the attacks went on Dennis was pounding away at rapid speed on the computer trying to stop the virus. _'Come on come on I can do this I can do this.'_ Dennis thought to himself as he fired away commands. He was beginning to sweat as this was a hard virus to beat.

**adiw13n…fjsi00fnv6jdu …..($**

**VIRUS TERMINATED**

"YES!" Dennis yelled and right when the virus was erased all the machines stopped attacking.

"Finally." Venus said.

"Dennis you did it!" Mercury said as she ran up to Dennis and hugged him. Dennis blushed.

Nearly two hours later outside of the Hotel Dennis, Ami, and Minako were talking.

"Wow warriors huh? That's pretty cool." Dennis said.

"Yes but as you must know you can not tell anyone who we really are okay Dennis?" Ami asked.

Dennis gave a nod. "Don't worry you can trust me."

"Bark! Bark!"

"And Robbo Dog." Dennis said as Robbo dog came out the door and right to Dennis.

"I can't believe that you are leaving even though the virus is gone." Minako said.

Dennis sighed and kicked the ground with his feet. "Yeah I know but my mom seems to have had enough excitement for today." He added.

"Come on Dennis we got to go." His mother called as she got into the car.

"Dennis picked up his Robbo Dog and started to walk away. However he turned back quickly and walked back up to Ami. Slipping her his home address he whispered in her ear. "Write to me." He then kissed her on the cheek. He then got into the car and waved goodbye as his mother drove away.

"Well, he seems to like you Ami." Minako said as she and Ami waved bye and watched the car go out of sight.


	16. The Midnight hours

­**The Midnight hours**

Ami was sound asleep in her bed after such an exciting day at the mall. Her dreams were full of attacking machines and Dennis. She suddenly heard a strange noise that cause her to wake and sit straight up in her bed. "Who's there?' She asked as she looked around. Her room was nothing but darkness and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She looked at the clock nest to her bed. It's glowing red numbers Twelve. _'Midnight.' _Ami thought to herself. Ami was eighteen so she lived by herself in a small apartment building so she was used to being alone.

_'I should get back to sleep'_ Ami thought to herself. However just as she laid her head back down on her pillow something grabbed a hold of her. "Hey!" She started to say but the shadow rope bound her mouth and as much as she tried she could not get free. In a matter of moments she was gone.

The Next Day Seiya had just turned on the T.V. He didn't know why he did since he was usually playing a guitar right now but something told him he should. He flipped through the channels until he stopped on the news channel. Something got his attention on it so he watched. The news was showing a series of missing persons photos all seemed to be unexplained.

"_**The series of missing people have got police baffled."**_

"What?" Seiya said.

"Hey! We are going to go grab some food you want anything?" Yatan came into Seiya room and Taiki was right behind him.

"No but come listen to this." Seiya motioned for them to come see what was on.

"What is it?" Taiki asked as they were now watching the news.

""What missing people who come on!" Yatan started to say but Seiya put a finger up.

"Just listen. It's odd how so many went missing in one night." Seiya said.

"_**Police don't see how 36 people could go missing with their doors all locked and no sign of a break in. However what is even stranger is that they all are from the same apartment ... what ... Oh we just got word that now the total is up to 40. Here are the other missing four."**_

All three guys were surprised to see Ami's photo among the last four. Seiya stood up.

"You know who done it right?" Taiki asked.

Yatan nodded. "Yep. No sign of a break in, locked doors it is him." Yatan said.

_'Shadow Fox, what do you want with these people Shukujo?'_ Seiya thought to himself as he stared at the T.V.

"We need to tell them." Yatan said. "Usagi and the others have a right to know." He added.

Seiya's eyes grew wide. "Odango." He said quietly to himself. He then spun around. "No not yet! We should be sure first." Seiya said.

"What do you mean we should be sure first? We know it is him Seiya why do you not want to --" Yatan was yelling at Seiya.

"I don't want her to cry anymore okay!" Seiya yelled back. This made Yatan temporarily unable to talk.

"You still care for her don't you?" Taiki asked. Seiya looked away. "I knew it." Taiki added.

Yatan had finally found his words but just as he was about to say something he could see that Seiya just wanted to protect her not just because he had feelings for her but because she was a princess and a good friend. Yatan gave a sigh. "I can't believe this, okay we won't say anything." Yatan said in a defeated voice.

"Well, since this seems to be happening at the same apartment maybe we should keep watch there and try to put a stop to Shadow Fox." Taiki said

"Yeah he shouldn't be able to get all three of us without getting seriously injured." Yatan added.

"Thanks guys." Seiya said.

"Good now that that's settled let's eat I'm Hungry." Yatan said. Seiya, Yatan, and Taiki then left the hotel to go get something to eat. Later that night around ten o-clock Yatan, Seiya, and Taiki were making their way to the apartment building.

"Wait." Came a girl's voice.

The three guys turned around to see Michiru walking up to them. "What is it?" Taiki asked as the love aqua hair girl got close to them.

"You are going to that apartment aren't you?" She asked. She wasn't looking directly at them. It was clear that she had been crying. "I want to come." She said in a low voice.

"What!" All three guys said.

"I know it was him. The same thing that took my Haruka and if you are going to face him then so am I." Michiru said and her eyes showed that she meant every word.

The three guys looked at Michiru then gave her a nod. "Alright come on." Seiya said.

"It isn't far now." Taiki added.

"Huh?" Yatan stopped and looked behind him.

"What?" Seiya asked as he, Taiki, and Michiru stopped and was looking back at Yatan.

"I thought ... Never mind. Let's go." Yatan said, the four of them started walking again. They made it to the apartment at a quarter to eleven. "The police must have had everyone evacuated." Yatan said.

"It seems like that" Michiru said. "We should probably get higher up." She suggested.

"No, if it is Shadow Fox we need to be where there are some shadows at." Seiya said. "However we should transform so we are ready." He added. Each of them took out their Hensin.

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Fighter Star Power! Make up!"

"Healer Star Power! Make up!"

"Maker Star Power! Make up!"

In bright swirls of aqua blue and bright yellow Michiru, Yatan, Taiki, and Seiya transformed themselves to their more powerful sailor halves. They then went different ways and decided to look around but kept in close view of each other. Five minutes to midnight they all came back together. "Maybe he isn't here?" Taiki suggested.

"No I am sure he is. Don't ask me how but I know. He's just waiting around." Michiru said, The other three had heard just some quiet sobs. They all stood quietly. Yatan was about to take a step closer to Neptune when it suddenly got very dark very quick.

"He' s here" Seiya said, all four of them took a stance and were face opposite directions with their backs to each other. They could not hardly see anything but heard a hideous laugh that seemed to come from all around them.

"Let see who could I take first? You all are leaving me open areas!' Shadow Fox said. The four of them got closer together.

"Show yourself you coward!' Healer yelled.

"Oh and if I don't what are you going to do about it if you can't see me?" Shadow Fox said.

"This should take care of that." Neptune said as the Deep aqua mirror talisman appeared in her hand. "Submarine reflection!" She then held the mirror up and a light came shinning out of it. She kept it up and moved around until it found it's mark. "Not so hidden now are you!" Neptune said.

"Great job Neptune." Fighter said. "Now to stop you for good." Fighter added as she glared at Shadow Fox. "Star Serious ..."

"I don't think so." Shadow Fox said, the same shadow rope came from nowhere and had grabbed a hold of Fighter so she could not finish her attack. "Oh and don't get any ideas." Shadow Fox added as when Healer and Maker moved to free Fighter they got bound in shadow ropes as well.

"No!" Neptune yelled. "Deep Submerge!" Neptune brought her arms up, water spiraled up all around her. Next, she spun around once and a huge teal planet like object was released and flew out destroying the rope that bound the Starlights.

"Alright I'll take you first then." Shadow Fox said and he Knocked the Starlights out of the way with his shadow ropes while he sent at least six more shadow ropes right for Neptune. "You will go well with that other one who had a small sword." Shadow Fox added as he watched Neptune jump into the air to try and escape the shadows. "Now what makes you think you can get away?" Shadow asked as he was having fun watching her dodge. It was clear he was playing with her. "Okay enough of that." He said as he was now reaching for all four of them.

"Wind Blades!"

"Sound Tornado!"

"Thorn Bullets!"

An attack of wind as sharp as blades, along with a spiraling sound wave, joined together with a Spray of sharp rose thorns hit each shadow rope. Some of the shadow ropes that were closet to Neptune and the Starlights were cut in half while others recoiled back into the shadows Up at the top of a tree was Comet Sailor Earth. She had her rose whip out in her right hand and her left hand was on her hip.

To the right of the tree just about six feet from it up on top of a power line, balancing very well was Comet Sailor Sound who had her arms folded across her chest. Just left of the tree four feet away from the tree was Comet Sailor Wind sitting down with her left foot resting on the metal of the street light, her left knee drawn up and resting her left arm on her knee while her left hand held her right hand, her right leg dangled freely from over the side. All three Comet Sailors were not pleased.

"You stole humans from this planet." Earth said.

"These humans had family and friends." Sound chimed in.

"Not to mention lovers and lives to live." Wind added.

"Comet Sailors!" Neptune and the Starlights said in amazement and yet surprise/

"But how?" Healer asked. "How did you know what was happening?"

"Healer you four are not the only ones that watch the news." Earth said with a smile.

"Yeah we knew who it was to but we got a little lost." Wind responded with a smile.

"But when we saw you four we figured we should follow. Oh and remember when you could have sworn you saw something tonight Healer?" Sound asked.

"Yeah?" Healer responded as she remembered when she thought she saw some shadows behind them earlier.

"Well, if you would have look behind the mailbox, in the window display at the clothing store, and around the corner of the building of the clothing store then you would have found us." Sound added.

"We were patrolling from the roof top and alley way watching your backs." Wind said, "At first we thought that this was the wrong place but good thing we didn't leave huh?" Wind asked as she winked at them.

"You know this is all touching but if you don't mind ..." Shadow Fox started to say when Comet Sailors Earth, Sound, and Wind leapt out of sight and surrounded him.

"Rose Whip!" The throning whip of roses and thorn wrapped around Shadow Fox.

"AGH!" He yelled in pain as Earth pulled on the whip and the thorns dug into his skin.

"Return them!" Earth demanded as the whip got tighter.

"Never! They belong to Shukujo now!" Shadow Fox yelled out. Shadow ropes came right for the Comet Sailors.

"Watch out!" Neptune and Maker yelled.

"Sonic Shield!"

"Wind Blades!"

While an attack of sharp blades of wind was taking out the shadow ropes that were coming from the left Sailor Sound's Sonic Shield was shielding them from the right.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Blasts of light and water hit Shadow directly wounding him. He fell to his knees and drops of blood was dripping out onto the ground. "You all will pay for wounding me. Mark my words." He said and he faded away into the shadows.

"Dang it he got away." Sound said as they all looked around and saw everything was back to normal, except that the humans along with Ami and Haruka were not returned.

"It doesn't matter right now." Sailor Earth said as her rose whip disappeared. "He's wounded and that's a start." She added.

"Hey where you going?" Sailor Sound asked as she saw Neptune was leaving. Neptune looked at them and she had tears in her eyes again then she disappeared from sight.

Later early the next morning just as the sun was rising Michiru was standing by the water alone she had tears in her eyes and her hand were together in front of her mouth.

"I knew I would find you here." Suisei said, she had come up behind Michiru. She then walked up nest to her. Looking out at the water she gave a sigh. "A wave of trouble has come here." Suisei said.

"How did you know about that?" Michiru asked as she thought it was only her and Haruka that could read the water's waves.

"I can hear it." Suisei said as she shut her eyes and listened. "I can her the gentle breeze of the wind hitting the waves making them splash and move almost in a dance with the sounds of the sea's underwater life as the music. The waves are however dancing more rough and dangerously then usual and the sea's underwater music is no longer balanced." Suisei said, She opened her eyes and looked out at the water. "It means trouble and a lot of it."

Michiru who was looking at Suisei the whole time she was saying this looked out at the water and sighed. "You are right, the water is telling us that trouble is here and it's just going to get worse." She said.

Suisei saw that there was tears still in Michiru's eyes. "Hey." She said as she put a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "I promise you that you will see your Haruka again because we are not going to run away anymore. We are going to stand and fight along side you and the others." Suisei said as she gave a promising smile that was just full of truth.

Michiru finally smiled a believing smile and she nodded to Suisei.

"Now that is a real smile." Suisei said.

Hearing that be said Michiru laughed a bit.

"But before we go facing off evil and calming the waves let's eat I am starving." Suisei said and they both walked off together the way friend should.


	17. The Double Date and the truth

­**_Well well things just keep getting interesting huh? Let see what will happen next._**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Double Date and the truth**

'_Mamo - chan.' _Usagi thought to herself as she was again walking out of the apartment building now seeming to be more sadder then the day before. Seiya could see this as he took to following Usagi at least for a couple of hours a day. _'Mamoru … '_Seiya thought to himself. _'I asked you to protect her and you are only hurting her by being gone.'_ Seiya thought to himself even more and at the thought of seeing his Odango like this angered Seiya. He wanted to see her happy, to listen to her laugh. Seiya hated seeing her so sad and hated himself more because he did not know what he could do.

Elsewhere Comet Sailor Earth and Star Healer were fighting with Kaze who took it upon herself to face them alone. "Kaze stop this!" Sailor Earth said as a black lightening bolt was coming at her.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer said and Kaze's black lightening bolt was stopped. Kaze got hit by Healer's attack. Kaze was thrown back a good ten feet. Landing she skidded across the hard parking lot surface right into some soft flowers of dark blue, blue green, and sky blue. "Give up Kaze you can not win." Healer said.

_**"Big brother! I am feeling better now. Can we go out and play in the flowers?"**_

Kaze put her right hand on the side of her head. _'What am I doing?'_ She thought to herself.

"Guess you need another --" Healer started to say.

"No Healer." Sailor Earth said as she put both hands on Healer's shoulders. "Let her be. I think that we don't have to worry about her anymore." Sailor Earth added as she and Healer watched Kaze get up and run off. The two then changed back to their selves and for a few moments stared at one another in the eyes.

Things were pretty quiet for at least several minutes. "So …." Yaten said.

"So how's Usagi?" Kawaira asked. "Is she her old self yet?" She asked.

Yaten shook his head. "No but Seiya has been at least following her as much as he can but she still is not happy." He said. "Hey you want to go out later?" Yaten had asked before he could stop himself and both he and Kawaira were quiet again. Yaten then added more. "We could get Seiya to get Usagi to come and make it a double date." Yaten added.

Kawaira and Yaten were now blushing. "Alright I'd love to." Kawaira said. "When?" She asked.

"Oh ummm." Yaten hadn't had a chance to think about that. He ran his hand through his hair trying to think. "Okay Tomorrow at ummm noon we'll do something the whole day." Yaten said. Kawaira agreed and after Yaten walked her home he ran off to go tell Seiya.

"You did what Kaze!" Mannen asked as Kaze had informed him of what she did and why she stopped. "Why didn't you call me or at least keep fighting?" Mannen demanded to know as he slammed his fist on a table in their small apartment.

"I told you I don't think that they are the bad guys. Mannen I want to remember and I think I am starting to." Kaze said as she grabbed her brother by the hand. "Each time I see them I seem to gain something back. Something that I had forgotten or was forced to forget. I know you must feel it to." Kaze said. Mannen pulled his hands away and got up. Truth be told he had not gotten anything at all that would make him want to wonder about his past.

"You are not to go anywhere with out me again." Mannen said. "If our Mistress was to find out what you are saying she would kill us both. So never speak of it again." Mannen said calmly as he went to the window to look out it.

Kaze got up and went to her brother. She laid her head on his shoulder. "But Brother I--" Kaze started to say.

"FORGET! ABOUT IT! OKAY!" Mannen yelled as he pushed his sister down on to the ground. Mannen and Kaze both had surprised looks on their faces. But before Kaze could even get up Mannen had run out the door.

"You what?" Seiya said after hearing what Yaten said over the phone.

"You heard me a double date." Yaten said.

"What!" Seiya said.

Yaten rolled his eyes and spelled it out to Seiya. "D-o-u-b-l-e D-a-t-e, Double Date. You, Me, Kawaira, and Usagi Tomorrow from Noon to night." Yaten said.

"And what are we going to do with all that time?" Seiya asked.

"Have fun what else?" Yaten responded. "Come on you like Usagi I like Kawaira and we all want to make Usagi smile again. So what is wrong with that and why are we still talking on the phone when our rooms are right next to each other?" Yaten said. "Hello Seiya?" Yaten said and he then heard a click and four seconds later a knock. Yaten opened the door and Seiya was right there.

"Alright why not I'm in." Seiya said with a smile. "But how will we get Usagi out there?" He asked.

"I'll handle that." Yaten said as he picked up the phone. "Hey Kawaira? Listen can you get Usagi to meet us hang on … Does the park sound good?" Yaten asked. Seiya nodded. "Okay can you get Usagi to come to the park with you tomorrow at noon? Okay thanks." Yaten said and when he hung up the phone he gave Seiya the thumbs up. "Now let's think of what we will do." Yaten said and he and Seiya got to planning.

The next Morning Usagi and Kawaira were just entering the park. "Are these really cute guys here today?" Usagi asked as she looked around.

"Yep." Kawaira said.

"And they want to meet me and you?" Usagi asked.

"For the tenth time yes and there they are." Kawaira said as she pointed a head.

"Hey Odango!" A familiar voice called.

"SEIYA!" Usagi said in a surprise voice as just feet from them were Yaten and Seiya. Both were dressed in normal clothes, they both had hats and sunglasses on but Seiya was wearing his hat backwards where as Yaten was wearing his frontward. The four of them looked at each other and soon Yaten took Kawaira's hand and Seiya took Usagi's hand.

The first place they hit was the Carnival where they each got their pictures taken in a photo-booth and they rode several rides. But Yaten and Kawaira ended up stopping after getting sick from the fourth roller coaster. They sat down at small bench by the exit of yet another ride that Seiya and Usagi was on. "Well, seems we accomplished getting Usagi to smile Yaten." Kawaira said. "This was a good idea." She added.

"Thanks but I did it for another reason to." Yaten said. The two gazed into each other's eyes. Soon they started to lean closer.

"Hey guys! Let go eat I'm starving!" Usagi said as she and Seiya were suddenly right in front of them. Yaten and Kawaira were blushing again. "Well, come on you two." Usagi grabbed Kawaira's hand and Seiya's and started to run. Kawaira managed to grab Yaten by the hand and now the three of them were being led by Usagi.

After spending five hours at the carnival, the four of them nest went to a small dance club downtown. The four of them danced for nearly an hour and a half before Yaten and Kawaira decided to cut out after they slow danced to the song She's in love with the boy by Trisha Yearwood. They went to a private table at the other end of the club and waited for Seiya and Usagi.

"This place seems so full of life." Kawaira said, "It almost reminds me of the last time we met." Kawaira added. Again they were gazing into each other's eyes and as Yaten took Kawaira's hand they started to lean in again.

"Hey!" Seiya said as again he and Usagi seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What?" Yaten said as this was the second time they got interrupted.

"It is almost time for the movie. Let's go!" Seiya said as he grabbed Usagi's and Yaten's hand. Yaten had just managed to grab Kawaira's hand as Seiya was pulling them all away.

"This seems familiar." Kawaira said as now it was hey, Yaten, and Usagi being led by Seiya out of the club. The movie they went to see was at the drive in and it was a double movie. The first movie ran from eight o-clock to ten-twenty-five. During the five minute intermission Yaten and Seiya went in to get some drinks and Usagi wanted some chips. They left Kawaira and Usagi in the car.

"Hey Kawaira?" Usagi asked as she turned around in the front seat to look at Kawaira better.

"Huh?" Kawaira asked, as she looked at Usagi.

"I really miss Mamo-chan" Usagi said. "But I am glad that you guys got me out and about today. I had lots of fun. Thank you." Usagi said as she smiled at Kawaira.

"You are welcome. You seem better smiling. We were getting worried so we hoped you would enjoy yourself today." Kawaira said. "Because we don't like to see you hurt." She added. Usagi smiled even more and nodded her head. Seiya and Yaten returned with drinks and chips. They watched the second movie and at one in the morning Seiya and Usagi dropped Yaten and Kawaira off at the park and drove off.

"Wow this is a nice night." Kawaira said but without another word they both leaned in and finally kissed each other. They embraced one another as their lips still were gently touching each other. What was only seconds felt like wonderful years their lips finally parted from each other. Smiling and still holding one another lovingly the two smiled.

"I didn't want another interruption." Yaten said and the two leaned in and kissed again. A girl came running towards them which forced them to stop and look. "You!" Yaten said in surprise for the girl standing in front of them but the girl with white short skirt, White knee high boots, and white elbow gloves and white shirt under a white leather jacket was Kaze.

"No wait!" Kaze said as Yaten and Kawaira were prepared to transform. "I remember everything now." Kaze said as she had tears in her eyes. "I remember how Shukujo had taken over our galaxy and had erased our memories. I remember it all and if you can give me a chance to explain then AGH!" Kaze was just grabbed by shadow rope.

"Kaze!" Yaten and Kawaira yelled. They were preparing to transform. However in a tree not far off was Mannen and just as his sister was grabbed everything, every bit of lost memory came flooding back.

"No You guys must not transform." Kaze pleaded.

"But …" Kawaira started to say.

"You are not strong enough yet but here take this so that she will not get it." Kaze managed to grab her Dark Crystal amulet which was now a lovely light blue and threw it to them. Kawaira caught it. "Tell my brother I hope he can help you." Kaze said and she then disappeared into the shadows.

"KAZE!" Kawaira yelled and she and Yaten started to run forward when Mannen had jumped out in front of them.

"You can't help her now." Mannen said as he was looking where his sister was at. "Kaze …." Mannen said in a half quiet voice.

_**"Hehehe! Big brother!"**_

Mannen was had his hand in a tight fist before turning and grabbing Yaten and Kawaira. "Come on we got to get out of here." Mannen said and he led the three of them away deeper into the park and then over the brick wall where they all ducked down. "Listen I am sure you know now that like our home galaxy your planet was destroyed." Mannen said. "Now listen unless you can beat her this galaxy will be gone as well." Mannen added. "Now while galaxies and planets can not be brought back the lives that were lost on existing planets can be brought back." He added.

"But how?" Kawaira asked as she was now holding Yaten's hand and holding Kaze's crystal amulet in the other hand.

"I don't know." Mannen said. "But here take this." His Crystal staff appeared in his hands and like Kaze's amulet his crystal was pure again. He then thrusted it into Yaten's hand.

"But what about?" Yaten started too asked as he saw Mannen stand up.

"The shadow ropes are coming." Mannen said, "Listen run, get stronger, then defeat her." Mannen said and he jumped over the brick wall and headed right at the shadow ropes. Kawaira started to follow but Yaten grabbed her hand and they both ran off. All they heard was Mannen's screams as they got out of the park.

Deep in space Kaze and Mannen were bound to a wall by the shadow ropes. "TRAITORS!" Mistress Shukujo yelled as she appeared in front of them. "I let you live and this is how you betray me!" She said.

"You should have known that we would remember someday." Mannen said as he glared at Shukujo.

"That's right. After all we were once sailors." Kaze added. "SAILORS THAT WATCHED YOU DESTROY THERE FRIENDS!" Kaze yelled as she had tears in her eyes.

"You know what?" Mannen said, "I'm glad we got our memories back." He added.

"Glad? Why?" Shukujo asked, she walked up to Mannen until they were face to face. She could see the hate in his eyes. "That look was the same look you gave me before I erased your memory." Shukujo said, "And what yummy memories they were to." She added as she touched Mannen's face. Mannen then spit right on her face.

"No one could ever work for an old hag like you. I will be dancing happily on your grave when they take you out." Mannen said.

"And how long do you think it will be hag before the sixth sailor that you have working for you will remember his past and turn on you?" Kaze said as she struggled to get free.

"You know I think I will take the rest of your memories now." Shukujo said, she touched both of their faces and as she drained out their last memories they were starting to fade. "Why don't you scream?" Shukujo asked as she was watching them get weaker.

"We wouldn't … give you the satisfaction …. of hearing us scream. We are ….. Comet Sailors four and five …. after all." Mannen said as he was struggling to talk.

"That's … right and we…. Will go out …. FIGHTING!" Kaze and Mannen managed to get free and both charged head on for Shukujo.

"How impudent!" She yelled as she blasted them off their feet with a burst of energy. Kaze and Mannen transparent as they are struggled to get up. However since she has drained them they were finding it hard to get up. Shukujo just laughed as she grabbed them and finished draining them of their final memories. Kaze and Mannen held each other's hands and vanished completely. "Err…" Shukujo said as their memories now mixed with Ami's, Haruka's , and Mamoru's. It was almost like the memories were still alive but she knew that was impossible. So she sat back down on her throne.

"Are you alright Mistress?" Shadow Fox asked as he came out from the shadows. "It seems that only I am the one that can help you now. Unless you have another one that is the sixth Comet Sailor." Shadow Fox said.

"Leave me." Shukujo responded as the memories settled down.

Shadow Fox bowed and disappeared back into the shadows.


	18. The Loss, The Stranger, The Worry

­**_Well, looks like there were a couple of new surprises. Two new Comet Sailors were found out to be Kaze and Mannen._**

_**So now the question is ……**_

_**Why did Mannen and Kaze give their only weapons to Yaten, Seiya, Kawaira, and Usagi?**_

_**And ….**_

_**Who could the Sixth Comet Sailor be?**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Loss, **

**The Stranger,**

**The Worry**

"I see." Minako said,

"So you knew them?" Rei asked,

"Yes." Kawaira said,

"So that is what happened to them." Suisei said,

"Shukujo stole enough of their memories to make them forget who they really were and used that to her advantage." Taiki said,

"It must have been hard for them to realize the wrong they did." Makoto said,

"Yeah." Saitai said, "But what I don't get is why they both gave their crystals to you guys?" Saitai wondered out loud, "I mean why did they not keep them? Then maybe they could have fought Shukujo and won." Saitai added,

They were all sitting around at Rei's house talking about what had happened three nights ago. It was mostly the same thing just told again and again. It was almost like the others were asking everyday to see if the story had changed. Which it had not. It was the same as it was the first day they told them.

"Saitai, we went through that idea before." Taiki said, "We don't know if they would have been able to get free from those shadow ropes to even have a chance to attack." He added.

Yaten nodded, "That's right, those ropes are hard to break out of and what if she would have taken their crystals? Then she might have become stronger." Yaten said.

"So there must be a reason that they left them with you four." Hotaru said, "But what?" She wondered.

"I don't know but I am late to work Suisei said, she stood up and stretched. "Come on Midnight, I got to hurry and drop you off at home, then I got to get to work." Suisei said, she and the black dog excused themselves and left running home.

"Okay we got to hur--" Suisei was suddenly cut off when she turned a corner and ran full force right into someone else. "Oh I'm sorry." Suisei said. Midnight was barking at the strange that had spiked up black hair, dark brown eyes, and had black eyeliner around his eyes.

"Yeah well, you should be you idiot!" The guy said, He was wearing a black T-shirt under a black leather vest, and had on black jeans and black leather boots. He was wearing a collar around his neck. "You could have hurt me Idiot." The boy said, he stood up and was patting his pants to make sure there was no dust or dirt on them. "And tell your dumb dog to shut up before I make him shut up." He said as he glared at Midnight.

Midnight continued to bark and growl at the strange boy. Suisei stood up. "Excuse me, but I am not an idiot, and Midnight is not a stupid dog." Suisei said her tone of voice showed a hint of annoyance. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled a soft tone.

At the sound of the whistle Midnight quieted down and sat by Suisei's left side. "I said I was sorry now if you will excuse us we have to go." Without waiting for the boy to say anything Suisei and Midnight walked by.

Suisei was only five minutes late. She hurried in to the sounds of barking and changed. "Sorry I am late Jessie." Suisei said, "I had to drop … "Suisei stopped in mid-sentence when she saw someone she hoped to never have seen again. _'It's that rude boy that I met just before dropping midnight off at home. Why is he here?'_ Suisei thought to herself.

"What are you doing here? I work here? What!" They both said at the same time.

"Ah Suisei I see you met our new worker." Jessie said as she smiled at them both. "He is new to here." Jessie added, as she put a hand around both of them.

"I'm only here by force." The boy said in a cold voice as he stepped out of Jessie's reach. "I'll get started now." He added the boy then went off into the back.

"His name is Koda; can you please try to work with him?" Jessie asked, however before Suisei could answer Jessie was already on her way back to the office. Suisei sighed and went to see if Koda needed any help.

She found him struggling to clean out a kennel while trying to keep a Germansheperd from biting his hands. "Hey! No let go!" Koda said as the Germansheperd had gotten a hold of the brush of the broom and was pulling at it.

'_It's going to be a long day.' _Suisei thought to herself as she just shook her head. "Here let me help." She said.

"I don't need your help got it!" Koda said, He continued to struggle with the broom until he slipped on a small pile of dog poop.

"Well, your words say one thing but your body is saying different." Suisei said, she walked forward and placed her hand in her pocket, pulling out a small treat she gave a small whistle to get the dog's attention. The Germansheperd took the bait and released the broom. Koda looked in amazement but quickly looked away when Suisei looked at him.

The rest of the day was what Suisei said. It was a long day. Koda was doing everything wrong and nothing right. Suisei started to wonder if he would ever change since he still refused help and became annoyed when she could do it but he could not.

"Well, Suisei maybe he is lonely and does not know how to make friends." Janet said as Suisei had told her about Koda. "You just keep trying to be his friend and watch he will change before you know it. Invite him over sometime." Janet added.

"Yeah maybe." Suisei said, However things did change but for the worst during the next week. Koda had let loose all the dogs by mistake which Suisei had a hard time rounding up, he also had a harder time controlling the dogs that he had to walk and help bath which left him dirty and cold. Problems like these went on for three weeks straight. Suisei was thinking that things would not get better. However one day when she was cleaning up the halls Koda had said something that surprised her.

"Hey Suisei?"

"What?" Suisei asked as she looked at Koda thinking that he did something else but she was put off guard by the expression he gave. She saw for once a touch of innocence.

"Can I talk to you umm later?" Koda asked as he was looking it her and then looked at his fingers.

"Umm sure just let me finish this." Suisei said and she finished up cleaning and met Koda out side. It was a nice sunny breezy day. The sounds of birds could be heard from all around them. "Okay what is it?" Suisei asked.

"Come on." Koda said, "Let's walk and talk." He added, they both started walking and after a few quiet moments Koda spoke up. "Why do you keep helping me?" Koda asked, "I have been so mean to you and yet you have been so nice to help me. Even when I said no, you still helped. Why?" Koda asked.

"It's because I think that somewhere you have a nice side that just needed to be brought out." Suisei said as she gave Koda a smile. "I believe we can try to at least be friends or get along easier by being nice." She added.

"Yeah well, thanks for you know helping me and being nice." Koda said, "I didn't mean to be so mean to you. It's just that…." Koda paused for a moment then continued. "I have moved around so much that I don't want others to get close to me." Koda added.

They walked all the way to the park and sat down on a bench. "Koda how old are you?" Suisei asked curiously as she gazed into the boy's brown eyes.

"I'm seventeen years old. I had moved a total of eighteen times in the past twelve years." Koda said. "Every time I would make a new friend we would have to move again and I would again be without friends. It gets to be hard after awhile and I don't want to feel that loss in my heart again." He said, he looked into Suisei's eyes for just a few moments then looked away at some blue jays. "You probably think I am a wimp huh?" Koda asked.

"No." Suisei replied, "I don't think you are a wimp. At least you have a family." Suisei said.

"What do you mean?" Koda asked as he was surprised to hear this.

"I mean I don't remember my past at all so I don't even know if I have parents." Suisei said. She stuck with the not remembering bit for safety reasons, even though she does remember who she is. "But hey why don't you come to my house and hang out. I promise Midnight will be good." Suisei suggested.

Koda smiled and nodded. The two headed off to Suisei's house where Koda got to meet Kawaira, Janet, and Saitai. The five of them had fun and Suisei even showed what she taught Midnight. However this fun turned to worry when Suisei put Midnight outside for just an hour and when she went to go bring him in he was not there.

"Midnight's gone." Suisei said, "I need to go find him." She added.

"Okay honey but why don't we help." Janet said. "You and Koda can go one way and Saitai and Kawaira? You two go another way and I'll drive around in the car." Janet said. They all did just that and Koda and Suisei went north, Kawaira and Saitai went south, and Janet covered the east and west sides of town.

"Does Midnight do this a lot?" Koda asked as they were going down a dark alleyway.

"Only if we forget to lock the gate. Which we must have forgotten." Suisei said. This time gave them more time to get to know each other and two hours into the search a horn honked and could hear barking coming from the inside of the car. "Janet found him. Come on Koda!" Suisei said. They both ran and got into the car. Suisei had to hold Midnight back so that Koda could get in. The rest of the night went well and they all said goodbye to Koda.

The next four weeks went as normal. Usagi still worried about Mamoru and Koda was doing better at work. However it did not last The Sailor scouts, along with the Starlights, and the Comet Sailors were facing off against Shadow Fox. Shadow Fox had just managed to get a hold of Sailor Saturn and had already pulled her into the shadows where she vanished. "SATURN NO!" Sailor Moon yelled as tears filled her eyes as she saw another one of her friends get taken. "You give her back!" Sailor Moon Started to run at Shadow Fox.

"No Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said, Sailor Sound had pushed Sailor Moon out of the way and ended up getting herself grabbed. Sailor Sound struggled to get free but it was no use. Nothing helped until she heard someone speak in a strange tone.

"Shadow Shurikens!" Six shadowy forms of Shurikens chopped the Shadowy Ropes, freeing Sailor Sound.

"What!" Shadow Fox said as he and all the scouts looked around and were surprised when a figure in a black cloak appeared. The figure was very strange and yet had the same power as Shadow Fox. "Err get him!" Shadow Fox Commanded and nearly six to eight Shadowy Ropes came at the figure.

However the figure must have been ready because six or eight Shadowy Ropes came from his side and actually over took the other ropes with ease. The Shadowy Ropes then headed straight for Shadow Fox. Shadow Fox feared this power and had taken to running off by vanishing into the shadows. All became calm again and the strange figure looked at them all. "Do not fear sailors. I will help you the best I can." After he said that the figure disappeared into the shadows.

Just a week later they were all at Rei's house talking about what happened. Things just seemed harder then and the more they talked the more questions they had that made them worry.


	19. Wrong doer or Right doer

­**Wrong doer or Right doer?**

The loud cheering of the crowd could be heard across the parking lot as The Threelights had finished their last song and were leaving the stage. They walked back stage and were glad the room was empty.

"Do you really think that if we sing our message again that the Sixth Comet Sailor will come forth?" Yaten asked as he got a white towel from the cabinet and patted his face with it.

"It worked before so why wouldn't it work now?" Seiya said.

"Because before we knew that our Princess made it to earth. We don't even know if that strange person that helped us out is even the sixth Comet Sailor." Taiki said as he got water from the refrigerator and sat down on the couch.

"Seiya? You can't go thinking that the stranger we saw a week ago was the Comet Sailor." Yaten said as he sat down on the couch as well with his towel on his right shoulder. Seiya did not say a thing he just kept looking out the window remembering what happen a week ago.

**_­"Shadow Shurikens!"_**

_**­"Do not fear sailors. I will help you the best I can."**_

'_Who was that guy? And if he is not the one that we are now looking for then where is the one that we are looking for at?'_ Seiya thought to himself as he looked out into the dark parking lot.

"Well, I say that you are getting better everyday." Suisei said as she and Koda were leaving the animal shelter.

"Yeah I only managed to get soaked by mop water once, bit by two dogs, and had the stuff in the closet fall on me twice today." Koda said. "Oh crap listen I have to get home okay Suisei? My family wants to have one of those family nights." Koda added. "So I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Koda then ran off. Suisei waved and then started to continue her walk home. The day was a bit breezy and a little wet since it was starting to rain.

"Koda --- Oh Suisei!" Jessie said as she ran to catch up to her. "Koda left his bag. Can you take it to his house please?" Jessie asked.

"Um yeah sure." Suisei said a bit surprised that Koda had left his bags.

"Thanks the address is in his bag somewhere I need to get back inside." Jessie said as she handed Suisei the bag.

Suisei looked at the black backpack. _'Okay so the address is inside here somewhere.'_ She thought to herself. "Okay here it is oops." Suisei said. When she pulled out the memo pad that had his address right on the front another paper fell out. "What's this?" She said as she picked it up. It was a piece of paper and on it the Paper read a list of addresses. But that was not what Suisei was shocked at. The top of the paper said Hits and the third address down were circled in red. Suisei put her hand to her mouth. "It can't be." She said.

"Well, I knew the guy was too good to be true." Saitai said as Suisei told her and Kawaira about what the paper said.

"Do you still have the paper?" Kawaira asked.

"No I thought he would suspect something if I had taken it." Suisei said. "Guys what should I do?" She asked.

"Well, you can't call the cops just yet." Kawaira said.

"That's right; first we need to find out if it's true. Then we will go from there." Saitai said. "That means we should stake out the place that was circled in red." She added.

"Right let's go then." Kawaira said. The three of them changed clothes and headed out. They left Janet a note on the table in the living room that they would be back soon.

"Okay this is it. 3305 east drive." Suisei said. They all looked at the nice building. "This could pass as a national landmark." Suisei said as she admired its beauty. There was a black semi truck was parked in front of the house. Soon they heard voices and the three of them hid on the side of the house.

There were five people dressed in black. "Should this go to father?" Koda said as he was holding a small round table.

"Yes now hurry she will be back soon." A man with a deep voice spoke as he then went back into the house.

"I'll be back." Kawaira said. She then went running quietly down the block, leaving Suisei and Saitai to watch in the dark. It started to rain nearly ten minutes later. Suisei and Saitai started to shiver in the rain but they did not leave.

"Come on let's get wait what did the back of the truck say when the lightening flashed by?" Suisei asked. The lightening flashed again and revealed what it said.

**South Bound Moving Co.**

**We help you move at half the price.**

"Oh crap." Saitai said. "I better go try and stop Kawaira." She added.

"Stop me from what?" Kawaira asked as she had came back to them. "Well, I called the cops and they should be here soon." Kawaira said as she was catching her breath.

"Ummm Kawaira you can see better in this weather. Please tell us that the truck does not say south bound moving co." Saitai asked. A car went by and Kawaira put her hands to her mouth.

"We made a boo-boo huh?" Kawaira said.

"Hey you girls should get out of the street so you don't get yourselves hit." Came a younger guy's voice and all five people were looking at them.

"Oh right sorry!" Suisei said. "Let's go guys." Suisei added. The three of them started walking when someone ran up to them.

"Suisei?"

It was Koda. "Why are you three out this late?" He asked.

"Well, that is a silly story." Suisei said and she made a nervous laugh. Just then sirens came blaring down both sides of the street.

"Wait did you think that we were house robbers?" Koda asked.

"Someone called and said my house was being robbed?" A female cop's voice spoke out.

"Ummm." Kawaira, Saitai, and Suisei said.

"You know making false reports are illegal girls, cuff them." The female cops said.

"No wait!" Koda said. He tried to get in front of them, to keep them from taking his friends away.

"Erica. They made a common mistake I am sure." Koda's father said.

"Can we at least hear them out?" A woman's voice spoke.

"Alright if this was a mistake please explain how you thought they were house robbers?" Erica asked them.

"Well, you see Koda left his bag at the animal shelter and Jessie told me his address was in the bag." Suisei started explaining. "I found the address but this other paper fell out. So I picked it up and it said on it Hits. So that was how… What's so funny?" Suisei asked as Koda started laughing.

"Here read the bottom." He said as he pulled out the paper that had once been in his backpack. Suisei, Kawaira, and Saitai read them bottom. On the bottom it had the name of the moving company they worked for. "Guess maybe I should have said that my second job is a family business." Koda said.

Soon everyone started laughing and the police let Kawaira, Suisei, and Saitai go free. "Well, since you are here you should meet the rest of my family." Koda said. "This girl here is my mother Tracey." Koda pointed to the girl who had just recently spoken. "The one that told you to get out of the street was my oldest brother Kyle, Next to him is my oldest sister Terry, that there is my Father Michael, and next to him is my younger brother Corey." Koda said. "These are my friends Suisei, who has the black dog I told you about, Kawaira, and Saitai." Koda said.

Once the introductions were done Suisei, Saitai, and Kawaira actually help Koda and his family finish taking the stuff out. "Well, that was fun. But we better get home." Saitai said.

"Yeah we got to get this moving truck to the new house then we can go home." Michael said as each of them shook hands.

"So does this mean you guys are not going to move again?" Kawaira asked.

"That's right." Kyle said.

"Yeah I like my friends here." Terry added.

"Me too." Corey responded.

"We all decided that today." Tracey said.

"Yeah moving just became too hard on everyone." Michael said. "And we all are happy here." He added.

"Well, that's good because we want to come by and see you guys more often." Saitai said.

"Yeah and I'll bring Midnight. He's getting better at socializing with others so it will be good for him." Suisei said.

"Yeah he seems to think I am a chew toy." Koda said. "But everyone says I have a soft spot so I guess he found it." Koda joked. Everyone started laughing again. They said goodbye one last time and went different ways.

"Hey the rain stopped." Suisei said. They decided to not mention what happen to anyone that night.


	20. What happen so far

­**_Review time_**

**_Okay as was said in chapter ten _**­**_Mistress Shukujo had attacked a planet and three sailor or Comet Sailors as they are called got away and headed for earth. This put a big dent in Shukujo's plans and knew it would not be long before this attack on the Comet's planet would reach Kakyuu which it did and she sent the Starlights to go find them before Shukujo does._**

_**On earth there are three people that go by the name Suisei, Saitai, and Kawaira who have no memories as to who they are nor do they remember anything about their pasts. Sure there have been some minor things like headaches, dreams, and knowing how to do certain things but not remembering how they knew to do them.**_

_**Shukujo's two soldiers are on earth right now trying to make up for their mistakes but are not having much luck and Shukujo is losing her patients with them.**_

_**So the question is many….**_

_**Will the Starlights find the Comet Sailors along with the others help before Mannen and Kaze do?**_

_**What will Shukujo do to Mannen and Kaze if they do not bring her results soon?**_

_**Will Suisei, Saitai, and Kawaira ever remember anything about their pasts?**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Now there has been much more that has happened since then, One thing is three sailor scouts are gone along with Tuxedo mask.**_

_**Suisei has a new pet and a new friend named Koda.**_

_**It turned out that there was actually six Comet Sailors instead of just three. However two of the recently found out Comet Sailors were taken and had their memories absorbed completely and they vanished.**_

_**A new guy showed up the same day that the mysterious sixth Comet sailor showed up. Is he the sixth Comet Sailor? Guess you will have to find that out on your own sooner or later.**_

_**Please keep reading and reviewing. Your reviews help this story get better.**_


	21. Their way

­**Their way**

Michiru and Setsuna were both sitting outside this small little Café. They had ordered drinks but neither was taking any notice to their drinks. "I don't know what I should do." Michiru said as she looked down at her drink. "A world without Haruka is a very lonely world indeed." She added.

"Yeah." Setsuna said. "We four are never fighting alone." Setsuna added. "It's strange isn't it?" Setsuna asked as she looked at Michiru, her dark purple eyes staring into Michiru's dark green eyes. "The way the four of us fight is different then the way the others fight." She added as Setsuna was now using her straw to stir around in her drink. "Whoa!" Setsuna said as she just got a surprise.

The surprise was midnight who was now trying to lick Setsuna's ears. "Okay Midnight get off." Suisei said as she and Koda crossed the street. "Hey Michiru, hey Setsuna this is Koda." Suisei pointed to her friend Koda who still had the same hairstyle that he had the very first day Suisei met him. But he was at least no longer wearing a black. Now he had on light blue pants, a white muscle shirt, and black Nike shoes.

"Nice to meet you." Michiru said as she forced a smile on her face.

"Yes nice to meet you." Setsuna said as she pushed Midnight off her. "And nice to see you to Midnight." She said with a smile. Midnight gave up on trying to lick Setsuna's ears and just went over to Michiru and rested hid head in her lap.

Michiru smiled and petted the black pup's head. "You seemed to have been doing well with Midnight." Michiru said. Midnight was waging his tail as he was being petted.

"Yeah she even managed to get the other dogs to stop biting me." Koda said. "This was a good thing since I was running out of pants." The three of them laughed when Koda said that.

Then Michiru and Setsuna stood up. "Well, we must be going now. Busy day." Michiru said. "Nice meeting you Koda." She added and she and Setsuna waved goodbye and then walked away.

'_I know how you guys feel.'_ Suisei thought to herself as she watched them leave.

"Man they didn't even touch their drinks. Look the ice is almost melted." Koda said and looking at the two drinks he was right the ice in it was nothing more then a couple of pebbles.

As Michiru and Setsuna walked they passed right by Taiki and Saitai. Who were talking about poems and flowers. While the four of them took notice of each other neither said anything as they walked by. As Taiki and Saitai walked they saw Suisei who was now walking their way with Midnight. Koda had gotten a call from his family and he had to go help them out. So Suisei was left to walk in her own thoughts.

"Hey guys." Suisei said as the three of them stopped. Midnight wasted no time in trying to tackle Saitai to the ground. This made the three of them laugh. "Did you two just happen to run into Michiru and Setsuna?" Suisei asked as she pulled Midnight off of Saitai. "Sit." She said and she then tapped his nose which meant stay.

"Yeah and they looked a little down." Saitai said.

"Yeah but no one can blame them." Taiki said. "They both just lost someone close to them. So their way of fighting has changed." Taiki added.

"What do you mean their way of fighting has changed?" Saitai asked. This to interested Suisei.

"Come on I will explain." He said and they all started walking again. They walked to the little café where moments ago Suisei and Koda were talking to Michiru and Setsuna. The table that they were sitting at had already been cleaned off and was waiting for the next people. So Taiki, Suisei, and Saitai sat down there, Midnight went and laid underneath the table.

They ordered drinks and waited until after the waitress had brought their drinks and left. Taiki took a small sip of his drink and then spoke. "You both know how we and the other Senshi fight right?" Taiki said. Suisei and Saitai nodded and Taiki continued. "Well, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru have their own style of fighting. It may not always be the right way but it is the way that they know best." Taiki said. "I am sure you know about the fight against Galaxia and about the sailor wars that had changed her from good to bad." Taiki added.

"Yeah that was a long war that dated back to our ancestors fighting in it." Saitai said.

"Yeah and come to think of it the last battle with Galaxia happened here on earth didn't it?" Suisei asked.

"Yes it did." Taiki said. "At the time we didn't even know if we could trust Sailor Moon or the other Senshi but we did in the end." Taiki said. He then went on and explained about how Sailor Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus tried to take on Galaxia on their own but ended up failing.

"So they tricked Galaxia into thinking that she had control of them when in truth she did not?" Suisei said.

"So their way of fighting is to handle it on their own? Just the four of them?" Saitai said. "Well, I guess that makes sense. They wanted to try and fix things on their own." Saitai added.

"Yeah and it was in reality no different then how we acted when we first came here." Taiki said.

While the three of them spent the time talking about what the way of fighting should be down by the empty high, in the play yard Shadow Fox was attacking Neptune and Pluto.

"Deadly Scream."

"Deep Submerge."

Attack of ­a huge teal planet-like object and ­a huge planet-shaped purple ball of energy is launched and flies out hit Shadow Fox dead on.

"Got him." Neptune said. How ever an evil laugh was heard. "What the?" Neptune said. Pluto and Neptune managed to jumped out of dodge just as Shadow Fox appeared behind him. "Submarine …." Just then a shadow ropes came out and in one swift movement they bound around the two Senshi and started to pull them down. Pluto and Neptune Struggled but during their struggle they dropped the Talismans and in seconds were gone.

All that remained in the area was the Aqua Mirror, the Garnet Orb, and the Space Sword Talismans that were laying on the ground. Shadow Fox changed to his Fox shadow form and was going to grab the Talismans when a huge shadow covered him. Shadow Fox glared then vanished. The cloaked figure that showed up picked up the Talismans and vanished with them.


	22. Tides turn: Usagi's night with Seiya

­**_Well, two more people gone so now there are only ten good guys left. The starlight Comet sailors and four other Senshi are left now._**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The tides that turn**

**(Usagi's night with Seiya)**

It was an extremely stormy summer day. The storm clouds blanketed the surrounding area in dark gray, the wind was strong and turned umbrellas outwards, building's canopies struggled in the force to stay attached to the buildings they belong on, the shower of rain made the already dark gray sky look even more dark, and the only source of light that would even come was the occasional lighten bolts.

The streets were almost completely empty except for those few that had to go to their jobs. Everyone else was inside their own houses Usagi was one of those people that were inside her house. She was looking out the window and was talking on the phone. "This rain, when will it stop?" She said.

"_Odango…."_

"What?" Usagi said as it was clear she was talking to Seiya on the phone.

"_Does … Does this lightning scare you?"_

"What no." Usagi said. A loud clap of thunder sounded that made Usagi jump. "AHHH!" She yelled by mistake as she brought her right hand up to her mouth.

"_Odango! Are you alright?"_

"Y-yeah, I mean it doesn't help that my parents are away for the weekend taken care of a relative and my brother is staying at a friend's house. But I'm not scared at all." Usagi said. It was plain to see that she was lying and the next clap of thunder and flash of lightning proved that when she yelled out again.

"_Okay, but I'm coming over anyway." '….**click**….'_

"Seiya? Seiya?" Usagi said but when there came no answer she hung up the phone and sat back on her bed and sighed. _'Guess he is really worried about me.' _Usagi thought to herself. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a small purplish bear on a key chain. It was the same purple bear that Seiya had got out of the machine when he and Usagi went out on a date years ago before she found out who Seiya really was. _'Seiya… You have been there for me when I needed you back then and now that I need you again you are here for me again.' _Usagi thought to herself as she hugged the small key chain close to her face. _'Just like a friend should be.' _Usagi sighed as she thought that.

Usagi was lost in her thoughts as she was still sitting in her room holding the small bear that she had forgotten about Seiya coming until there came a knock at the door that made Usagi jump. The door was right below her bedroom window so she looked out it and saw Seiya down there.

Seiya looked up and waved at Usagi. "Hey Odango! Do you want to come open the door or let down your hair so I can climb up!" Seiya called up

Usagi giggled and shut her window. She put the small bear back under her pillow and ran down the stairs, she opened the door and was looking at a very soaked Seiya. "Seiya…" She said with a smile. "Oh come in." She added and she stepped aside. Seiya came in and took off his muddy wet shoes so not to track mud "Let me get you a towel." Usagi said and she went off to the bathroom. She returned with a robe and a bath towel. "Here your clothes are wet. Why not take them off in the bathroom and put my dad's robe on and I can dry your clothes in the dryer." Usagi said.

"Thank you Odango." Seiya said as he took the towel and the robe and went into the bathroom. He looked around the bathroom as he remembered the last time he was here was also when Usagi was alone and he smiled when he remembered how Chibichibi tried to pull his towel off in front of everyone. It only took him a few minutes to undress and to put the robe on. He had wrung out his wet clothes and came out of the bathroom with them in his hands. "Here you go." Seiya said. With no pockets to put his star Hensin stick was being held in his right hand.

"Thank you." Usagi said as she took the wet clothes from Seiya and walked into the kitchen. Usagi was not good at house work but she had many times used the dryer to dry her wet clothes in, so she knew how to work the dryer for that. "There we go." She said as she set the knob. She hit start but the dryer made a weird noise that Usagi never heard before and she started panicking. "Oh no!" She said as she stopped and started it over and over again.

"Here." Seiya said as he was watching the whole thing. He finally stepped up and pulled out the lint tray from the top of the dryer. He emptied the lint into the garbage; place the tray back in and hit start. Usagi was feeling silly that she had no idea that there was a lint tray that could cause that noise when it's full. "No worries Odango." Seiya said as he patted her on the head and then they both walked into the living room.

"So what would you like to do Seiya?" Usagi asked as she went into the living room with Seiya. Seiya took the towel and started drying his hair. Usagi just looked at Seiya and smiled.

Seiya saw that Usagi was looking at him and he wondered why. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh! N-nothing." Usagi said as she looked away and blushed.

Seiya looked at her. _'Why can't I be the one she loves?'_ Seiya thought to himself as he like at Usagi with a loving gaze. Then for no reason he placed his hand on top of hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." He said. He then slowly put his arm around her and brought her close to him.

Usagi was blushing and did not know what she should do as she laid her head on his shoulder. This feeling did not feel wrong to her. His warmth was somehow what Usagi felt she needed.

"Shukujo will never get her hands on you." Seiya whispered to Usagi. "I promise you that." He added. Seiya's heart was racing. It was true he deeply loved Usagi but he thought that he had gotten past that feeling when he had to leave her the first time. However he was wrong. _'I still love her. It never went away.'_ Seiya thought to himself.

Usagi was feeling something different as she was this close to Seiya. _'Why is my heart pounding? Why do I feel so comfortable being held like this? And not by Mamoru but by Seiya. Why?' _Usagi thought as a flood of new emotions filled her heart. She started blushing. Then she for no reason got out of the embrace. "Ummm why don't I make some umm p-popcorn? Yeah I'll make some Popcorn." She said and she stood up and went to the kitchen. _'I got to remember I have my Mamo-chan my sweet loving Mamo-chan.'_ Usagi thought as she got out a page of popcorn and placed it in the microwave for three minutes.

'_I wonder why she pulled away so suddenly.' _Seiya thought to himself. _'Did she feel something for me?'_ Seiya thought as he touched the place on his shoulder where Usagi had laid her head at.

"Okay here we go some popcorn." Usagi said as she came back into the living room. "I thought we could play some games to." She added as she had brought some cards and a few board games with her. Seiya put his Star Hensin on the couch and the two played and ate popcorn for nearly three hours. Deciding that now since it was going on midnight it was time for bed.

Usagi helped Seiya set up a place for him to sleep on the couch and once that was done the two said good night. Usagi was up stairs alone in her room. She had nothing but her own feelings that were mixed up inside her. Seiya was down stairs lying down wide awake. He was still wearing the robe even though his clothes were already dry. Both were thinking about what happened before the games and popcorn and what they both were feeling. _'This feeling can't be true. It can't be love because I love Mamo-chan.' _Usagi thought to herself.

'_Odango …. Do you love me?' _Seiya thought to himself. The thunder outside was very loud and just as Seiya started to fall asleep he felt something. He opened his eyes to see Usagi was laying down on him. Apparently she was scared of thunderstorms. Seiya sighed happily and put is arms around Usagi.

'_I know that I love Mamo-chan but … I want to be held by that same loving touch that I felt earlier today.' _Usagi thought and soon enough those same feelings that she felt earlier on came back. The feeling made her feel secure and she drifted off to sleep.

The bright warm rays of the sun shined in through the windows. Seiya who had been awake for nearly thirty minutes could not bear to wake the sleeping princes that he was still holding. The sun's rays that shined on her made her beauty shine even more. He lightly caressed her hair with the tips of his fingers. It was only when ten minutes had passed that Usagi had woken up. "Good morning Odango." Seiya said as he smiled at her.

Usagi jumped off of him so fast that she fell back wards onto the floor. "OW!"

She said. As he rubbed her butt. "G-good morning to you to Seiya sorry I fell asleep on you I didn't mean it." Usagi said as she blushed. "Would you like something to eat?" I can make something I am sure." Usagi said.

"No thank you." Seiya said as he got up and stretched. "I really need to get going before Yaten and Taiki wonder where I went to." Seiya said. "They didn't know that I left the hotel last night. And with all the stuff that has been happening they might get worried." Seiya added as he winked at her. He went on retrieved the clothes from the dryer and in ten minutes he was all changed and was putting his shoes on at the door.

"Ummm Seiya?" Usagi said.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her. To him she was so beautiful.

Usagi was fidgeting with her fingers and blushing. "T-thank you for worrying about me and for staying the night and for … Well, thank you." Usagi said.

Seiya smiled at her and patted her on the head again. "You are welcome, Odango." Seiya said. HE then left and Usagi cleaned up the living room. Two hours later her Parents and brother returned home. Usagi decided to not say anything about the company she had over. BBut that did not last when her mother had picked up something that was between the couch cushions.

"What is this thing?" Her mother asked.

Usagi's eyes went wide as she saw what her mother had. "Seiya's Star Hensin." Usagi said to herself. "Ummm it belongs to my friend." Usagi said. "I had a friend over last night for just a few hours." Usagi said.

"Oh well, maybe you should take it back to this friend." Her mother said as she handed over the Star Hensin. Usagi took it and left the house.

Seiya had made it back to the hotel room just in time to hear the phone ring. "Hello?"

"_Seiya? Where had you been?"_

"Oh Yaten! I just woke up." Seiya said.

"_Asleep? Whatever look we got a concert tonight so you need to get down here so we can practice." '….. **Click** ….'_

"Umm okay." Seiya said. He had just hung up the phone when there was a knock at the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see that it was Usagi. "Odango what? … That's my ….." Seiya saw the Star Hensin that Usagi was holding. He then smacked himself on the head when he realized he forgot it. "Thank you." He said.

As he reached for it he did something that neither of them expected. Seiya had embraced Usagi and the two were kissing each other. What was even more surprising was that Usagi had put her arms around Seiya as well.

When they realized what they were doing they pulled apart and stared at each other in surprise. Both were blushing and could probably pass for cherries because they were blushing so much


	23. What they need to find out

**Okay I had a lot better version then this but my word pad closed on me so I had to start over. Sighes.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**­What they need to find out**

Usagi had returned home and was in her room. Her mind was full of thoughts and her heart was confused. She felt like her emotions were tearing her in two. _'What is this feeling I have?'_ Usagi thought to herself. She had taken out the bear that was on the key chain and was hugging it again. _'When I kissed Seiya he kissed me back. This feeling can't be love. But then why did I kiss him?' _Usagi thought to herself. _'Mamoru … I love you but …. What happened?' _Usagi thought to herself.

Just like Usagi was trying to figure things out so was Seiya. The Threelights had been practicing for hours and while Seiya was on key his mind was not with him on the music. His thoughts brought him back to what had happened and what led up to the kiss. _'Odango …. I know how I feel about you but …. What are your feelings about me?' _Seiya thought to himself. When the first chance for a break came Seiya got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Yaten asked.

"I need to find something out don't worry I will be back." Seiya said. Before anyone could say another word Seiya had already left the room.

At Usagi's house the phone was ringing. "Usagi can you please get that? I'm a bit busy right now." Her father called up to her.

"Hello?" Usagi said.

"_Odango …."_

"Seiya?" This surprised Usagi since she was still thinking about Seiya and trying to sort out her emotions.

"_I need to find out something. Please come to our concert tonight at eight pm." '….**Click**….'_

Usagi didn't have a chance to ask why because Seiya had hung up the phone. But she too wanted to know something. So thirty minutes to eight Usagi had made her way all the way to the Carnival. However tickets were sold out. This only bothered Usagi for a moment. Then she got an idea. Usagi ran to where she had once watched the concert before. To her it was the best view out of the whole place.

She waited as the fares wheel brought her up and she could see the concert stage very clearly. _'I am so amazed that I remembered this spot.' _Usagi thought to herself.

The crowd cheered as the Threelights came on stage. Seiya was looking for Usagi in the crowd and had almost got let down until he spotted the fares wheel. The only person on it that looked like Usagi was Usagi. HE smiled at her and the Threelights began to sing. They started with there hit song Search for your love.

The moment they started to sing Usagi was surrounded by darkness.

"Odango…."

"Seiya." Usagi said as she was happy to hear his voice.

He soon appeared in front of Usagi. "I need to know something… But first let me tell you something." He said. "From the first time I saw you I fell for you immediately." When Seiya was saying the Images of when they first met came into view. It was like watching a very familiar movie. "As I got to know you my love for you increased. While I knew your heart belonged to someone else I still loved you." Seiya said.

"I truly was happy that you got your boyfriend back but I was sad to." Seiya said. "Sad because we had to leave. I tried to tell you how I felt about you but you were to much involve with having your boyfriend back."

"Seiya." Usagi said as she watched the image of when they had to leave.

"Even tough I was glad to have our planet back and our Princess I still wanted to see you Odango. I tried to put my love for you away and tried to tell myself that it wasn't love." Seiya said. "Then when I heard we were to go back to earth to find the three Comet Sailors I was happy. At first my thoughts were of finding the Comet Sailors but, when we kissed today I knew that I was only lying to myself. I love you Odango and I need to know if you love me." Seiya said.

The image of when they kissed appeared and then Seiya appeared in front of her. Usagi had tears in her eyes. "Seiya…" She said. She brought her hand together just below her chin. "Ever since I laid my head on your shoulders my feelings were confusing me. I was afraid at first and even when we kissed my emotions mixed me up even more. But …." Usagi smiled. "But now I know that it is because I love you to."

"Odango." Seiya said.

"Even if you are a girl I still am in love with you." She said. They gazed into each other's eyes and then everything went back to what it was. The Threelights had just finished two songs and the crowd was cheering. Usagi could see Seiya's face on the big projector screen. It looked like he was looking at her. Usagi still had tears in her eyes but they were not sad tears. No, they were happy tears.

When the Concert was over Yaten and Taiki headed backstage. "Hey Where's Seiya?" Taiki asked. He and Yaten looked but Seiya was not with them.

Seiya was going to the fares wheel. _'Odango I want to see you again.'_ Seiya thought as he was running. His feelings for her were no longer confusing. Seiya just wanted to be near Usagi. Usagi had gotten off the fares wheel and was running to find Seiya.

They both ran for a long time and when they spotted each other they ran even faster. When they reached each other they hugged. Seiya then lifts Usagi up into the air, spun around once, and then put her back down. No words were said as they embraced each other. "Odango." He said just before they locked their lips together. '_Odango my Odango.'_ Seiya thought to himself.

They kissed for what felt like forever. This kiss did last awhile and Usagi did not even push away. She was happy and her heart was racing. _"Mamo-chan …. I know that we are supposed to be together and I know that I love you but…. I love Seiya-chan to. I don't know if this will change how I feel about you but…. Seiya has been here for me since you are not. He was even there for me when Galaxia had stolen your star seed. It was only just now no last night that I realized that ….. I was in love with Seiya.' _Usagi thought to herself.

When the kiss had ended all that Seiya and Usagi could do was just hug each other and gaze into one another's eyes. _"Mamoru … I know she is your love but I am in love with her to. I don't know how this will turn out should you ever be returned but … For now I am with Usagi and I will protect her.' _Seiya thought to himself.

Just a little ways away hiding behind some trees were two people watching them. Both were shocked at what they saw then finally one of them spoke. "Gees, is this really okay?" Yaten asked. "I mean there are so many differences. One being that Usagi already has a love." Yaten added.

"I know." Taiki said calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Yaten asked as he was surprised at how Taiki was taking this. "Won't this cause any problems?" He asked.

"I don't think so. At least not yet." Taiki said. "Seiya has feelings for Usagi and it is plain to see that she has no problems with knowing that he is actually a girl. Usagi is also very much alone right now and this gives them a chance to show how much they care for each other." Taiki added. "Kind of like how much you care for Kawaira and after all she's a girl just like you and I are girls." Taiki added.

"Yeah but …" Yaten started to say.

"It's not going to be a problem yet so we should just let it play out on it's own without us stopping or getting in the middle of it. We better go." Taiki said as he started walking away.

Yaten looked back at Seiya and Usagi then gave a small smile. _'I hope you are right Taiki. For their sakes I hope you are right.'_ Yaten thought. He then turned and followed Taiki.


	24. The light in the Shadow

­**_Wow! Over 700 people read this COOL! Please everyone keep reading and giving me reviews_**

**The light in the Shadow**

"Shadow Fox! …. SHADOW FOX!" A very unpleased Shukujo was calling for Shadow Fox. A small shadowy fox figure crept in. Its eyes glowed the same Crimson red; it was like his eyes were on fire.

"You called Mistress-" Shadow Fox started to say as he changed his from to a shadow figure of a human. But he was cut off.

"You know I did." Shukujo said impatiently. "Why haven't you brought me those Comet Sailors yet?" She demanded.

"Well--" Shadow Fox was cut off again.

"NO EXCUSES!" She said. "You do not have much time left Shadow Fox." Shukujo stated. "Now go and get them or I will erase you from existence." Shukujo said. Even though Shadow Fox was not looking at her he could feel her cold evil stare burrowing into his skin. Without another word he changed from and crept out of sight into the shadows.

'_That women …. She is becoming a bother.'_ Shadow Fox thought.

'**_Yes she is.'_** A female's voice came into his mind as he was now moving along silently on the streets.

'_Who was it that said that?'_ Shadow Fox thought as he had never heard this voice before.

'_**We did.'**_ A male's voice entered into Shadow Fox's head.

Shadow Fox paused, he was in the shadow of a tree, his heart racing as he heard the guy's voice. _'Who are you?' _He thought as he glanced around in his Fox form.

'**_You don't know?' _**Came a younger voice but still a male's voice

'_Know what?' _Shadow Fox thought to himself as his crimson colored eyes widened as he now heard three different voices in his head.

'**_Can't you recall anything?'_** Another young male's voice said.

'_Recall what?' _Shadow Fox thought as he went into another shadow and exited out of a shadow that belonged to a bench at the bus stop. The four voices laughed but it was not a mean laugh it was a joyful laugh. But Shadow Fox began running. _'STOP IT!'_ He yelled into his thoughts as he went into another Shadow and Vanished.

Minako was just out walking with Artemis in the park. They were talking quietly to each other about what has been going on. "Are you sure they were taken?" Minako asked.

"Yes otherwise we would have seen Michiru and or Setsuna by now." Artemis responded as he walked along side Minako.

"I see." Minako said. "So Ami, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Mamoru have been captured so far." Minako said. As she was looking really down.

"Don't forget about Kaze and Mannen. They may have been evil but they changed sides." Artemis responded. Minako nodded and was about to say something when she heard someone crying.

"Hey do you hear someone crying?" Minako asked. Artemis nodded and they two of them ran to see who was crying. "Oh look." Minako said.

Sitting in the grass beneath the shade of a tree was a small boy. The boy had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket and had on blue pants. The boy's hair was short. Minako walked up to the young boy and she kneeled down in front of him. "Hey why you crying?" Minako asked. Artemis acted like a normal cat.

The boy looked up from his hands at the smiling Minako. "I-I can't find my brother." He said in between sobs.

"Oh I am sorry." Minako said. "What's your name?" She asked.

"C-Corey." The boy said.

"Well, Corey I am Minako, why don't we help you look for your brother? Oh this is my cat Artemis." Minako said and Artemis meowed and put his paw on the boy's arm. "Okay?" Minako said as she stood up and put a hand out to the boy. Corey nodded and took Minako's hand as he stood up. Artemis jumped onto the boy's shoulder and they started walking.

"What's your brother's name Corey?" Minako asked.

"Kyle and my other brother is Koda." Corey said as he smiled just then. "I sort of wondered off by accident." He added as he was using his free hand to pet Artemis.

"Koda? Doesn't he work at the Animal Shelter with Suisei?" Minako asked.

"Yeah! You know him?" Corey asked.

"I only know what Suisei and the others told me." Minako responded. "But now I get to say I met his little brother." She added.

"So where do you think that --" Minako was cut off when someone else came running up behind them.

An older boy with brown hair came running up to them. "Corey!" He said as he and Corey hugged. "I thought we lost you." The boy said.

"Kyle!" Corey said as he hugged his brother.

"Where did you go?" Kyle said. "Oh never mind" He added and he looked at Minako and smiled. "Thank you." He said. "We better get home." Kyle added.

Artemis jumped down from Corey's shoulder as they walked away.

Minako waved. "Bye Corey and Kyle!" She said. "Well, that is a sweet kid." Minako said.

"I … oh never mind you are right he was a nice kid." Artemis said. "But we should get going."

"Right." Minako said as they then walked the other way.

"WHAT!" Makoto and Rei both said at the same when Seiya and Usagi told them about what happened at Usagi's house and what went on after the concert.

Taiki, Yaten, and Kawaira were not surprised about this at all. In fact they were wondering when it was going to happen.

"Well, this is not a big surprise." Taiki said.

"Yeah we saw you two after the concert." Yaten said.

"Wait, you saw them and did not tell me?" Kawaira said as she looked at Yaten.

"It wasn't our business to tell." He responded calmly.

Rei slammed her hands down on the table of the small restaurant as she stood up. "Are you nuts what about Mamoru!" Rei yelled it was plain to see that Rei was mad.

Usagi stood up and got right in Rei's face. "Mamoru has not been around when I needed him!" She yelled.

"That's because he has been CAPTURED you meatball head!" Rei yelled back.

"Don't you think I know that!" Usagi yelled. "And don't call me MEATBALL HEAD!" She added. This yelling just kept right on going and Yaten, Kawaira, Makoto, Taiki, and Seiya just watched. All of them were wishing those two would settle down before they draw to much attention.

"You need to clean out your brain Meatball head!" Rei yelled.

"It is cleaned out! Seiya is there for me and doesn't mind me being rash or a cry baby and I said don't call me MEATBALL HEAD!" Usagi yelled.

This arguing escalated into an actual fight and it was Seiya and Makoto that was trying to pull them a part. "Okay Odango come on now stop." Seiya said."

"Yeah Rei this is silly. I mean so what they kissed and if they love each other then that is fine to." Makoto said. They were trying to pull them off of each other.

"Should we help?" Yaten asked.

"We better." Taiki said.

"Yeah before the manager kicks them out." Kawaira said.

Yaten and Kawaira were helping to pull Usagi away from Rei while Taiki helped Makoto pull Rei away from Usagi.

"You know what Rei? Your mean!" Usagi said and she then ran out of the building.

"Hey Odango wait!" Seiya said. He ran after her stopping only long enough to glare at Rei.

"Okay Rei calm --" Makoto started to say but Rei stormed out and went the opposite way of Usagi and Seiya. Yaten, Taiki, Makoto, and Kawaira were left looking around at all the staring eyes. "Well, I think I left the oven on." Makoto said and she crept out of there.

"Oh yes look at the time I have someplace I got to go in the morning." Kawaira said. "Ummm Yaten would you like to walk me home?" Kawaira asked.

"Huh? Oh yes." Yaten said and he took Kawaira's hand and walked out leaving Taiki all alone. Taiki didn't say anything he just walked out. "Good thing we only had water and not something that cost money." Taiki said to himself.

Koda and Suisei were just heading home. Koda decided to walk Suisei home when Shadow Ropes appeared out of no where and bound Suisei. "Sui-- agh!" Koda said as a shadow rope came up and slammed him against the wall.

"Run KODA!" Suisei yelled.

"Odango are you okay?" Seiya asked as he caught up to Usagi. Usagi was crying and Seiya brought her in close for a hug. Then they heard Suisei's yell. Minako and Artemis heard the yell to, as well as Kawaira, Yaten, Taiki, Rei, and Makoto. They may have been going different ways but they were still close by where Suisei and Koda were.

"SUISEI!" They all yelled. They ran in the direction and as they all met up with each other Saitai had also caught up with them.

"I was with Kyle who had lost track of Corey again when I heard the yell." Saitai said. "Kyle went on to look for his brother and I came here." She added and they all reached the area Suisei was and they were about to change when they heard Koda speak.

"Stop it Corey!" Koda said. "You can break this!" Koda added.

"Corey's Shadow Fox?" Suisei said.

"Well, you are half right." Koda said as he was not looking at Suisei. He raised his ring up in the sky and it gave off a dark glow. Everyone stared in aw at it.

"The Shadow call." Saitai said.

"Shadow what?" Usagi asked.

"The Shadow call can call all five parts of the shadow together." Kawaira said.

"Five parts so you mean…" Makoto said.

"That Shadow Fox has more then one half?" Rei said.

"If Koda and Corey are two parts of the shadow then who are the other three parts?" Yaten asked.

"Wait Corey said he had an older brother does that mean that Kyle is another part and …." Minako said.

"Their parents are the other two parts." Kawaira said. "Look." She said and just then out from the shadows came Tracey, Kyle, and Michael.

"Sorry Koda he got away from me." Kyle said.

"Does this mean that Terry isn't really your sister?" Suisei asked as she was still bound.

Everyone looked at Suisei. "It's okay I think I know who she is right Sailor Sound?" Koda asked. Seeing the surprised look on Suisei's face Koda smiled at her. "Well' explain everything later. Right now you guys should probably get out into view and transform." Michael said.

Without a question each one of them transformed.

"NO! I am the only one!" Shadow Fox said. He then started to pull Suisei into the shadow.

"Wind Blades!' Sailor Wind's Wind Blades cut the shadow ropes and Suisei was free. Suisei took hold of her Amulet and transformed instantly. The shadow ropes were coming at all of them.

"Star Serious LASER!"

"Fire Soul Bird!"

Attacks of light and a ­form of a phoenix took care of the shadow ropes.

"SHADOW ROPES!" The four good Shadows said all at the same time.

"AGH! Hey let me go!" Shadow Fox said as he struggled but was unable to get free.

"Sailor Moon! If this really is Corey then you should be able to heal him right!" Sailor Venus said.

"I'll try." Sailor Moon said.

­­A full moon appeared, ­feathers were flying in front of it and the moon, and the ­Tier appears. ­Sailor Moon grabs it and pulled her hand down from its base, elongating it. She then holds it out in two side poses, turns it in her hand, and poses again holding it out in front of her. "Silver Moon Crystal Power …." ­feathers fly straight up as yellow beams of light emanate from the top of the tier. She then turns again, holding the tier above her head "Kiss!" ­Beams of light hit Shadow Fox, bathing him in its bright glow.

Shadow Fox Yelled out and then he changed back into Corey. The power that held him captive left him for good. He fell to the ground and everyone ran towards him. Tracey picked the little boy up in her arms and cradled him. "He's free of the evil." Tracey said. "Thank you everyone." She added.

"Oh here. I managed to grab these before he did." Michael said and the three Talismans appeared in his hands. He handed them over to Sailor Moon. "I think you would have better use for them then us." Kyle said.

"Yeah and this is great. Now you can help us fight." Sailor Moon said as she took the Talismans and smiled.

"No!' Tracey said. "I had enough we got what we wanted, Corey is back with us, and that is all we need. Come on everyone." Tracey said and she then went into a shadow and Vanished.

Sailor Moon looked at the ground in disappointment. "Don't worry we'll talk to her. "Michael said and he and Kyle disappeared.

"You okay Sailor Sound?" Koda asked.

"Yeah "Sailor Alpha Fox." Sailor Sound said.

"See you at work tomorrow." Koda said and he walked into a Shadow and Vanished.


	25. A Shadow's choice

­**_Thank you all for posting reviews I am glad that you love it._**

_**Now things are going to get more interesting. So keep reading and sending those reviews.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A Shadow's choice**

"Rei! Wait up!" Minako said as she and Makoto spotted Rei on the street. Rei looked a little down.

"So where you going?" Makoto asked as she was trying to catch her breath from having to run nearly a whole block

"Huh? Oh nothing." Rei lied. It was easy to see that the nothing was really something because the only time Rei is down about something is when there is some kind of trouble. Minako and Makoto just looked at each other then Rei sighed and spoke. "Okay I was trying for the past week to see if I could get some vision of what dangers are a head." Rei said.

"And ….? Did you see anything?" Minako asked.

"I saw nothing." Rei said.

Minako and Makoto felt relieved. "That's good then. I thought--" Makoto started to say but Rei cut across.

"It's not good." Rei said as they turned a corner.

"Not good?" Minako and Makoto both said. Their attention was now completely on Rei.

"I saw a world with nothing in it. Just darkness, no life of any kind." Rei said.

"Well, we faced horrible stuff before and everything turned out." Makoto said with a smile. "So this will to." She added and forced a smile on her face.

"I don't think it will." Rei said. "At least not this time." She added as she hugged herself. "But I'm going to go back home and try again." Rei said and after that she sped up to a half run half walk.

Later on at the small Café Minako and Makoto told the others what Rei told them.

"Well, we faced trouble like that before and we made it." Usagi said and she gave a small laugh.

"Do these visions usually have some truth in them?" Saitai asked

"Of course they don't." Usagi said. "Rei is probably just over worked and when she thought…" Usagi stopped as they saw Minako and Makoto shake their heads slowly and look down. "So she can't see a way out of it this time?" Usagi asked.

"When was the other danger that she had a vision about?" Seiya asked.

"Well, I believe it was when there was a villain looking for pure hearts because he was trying to find the three Talismans." Minako said.

"But that prepared us for the danger and this time I don't think she can find a way to prepare us." Makoto said.

"These sounds like it will really be a challenge." Luna said.

"Yeah and with our number getting smaller then I don't know what we can do to stop it." Artemis added.

"Usagi? Where are you going?" Luna asked as Usagi stood up.

She did not look nor answer anyone she just started walking away.

"Odango?" Seiya said as he began to get up.

"Stay here. I am going to go and find some answers." Usagi said. "Then maybe I can convince them to work with us." She added.

"Do you think that they will listen? Let alone work with us?" Yaten asked as he gave a small yawn.

"You guys didn't want to work with us at first and look at where we are now." Usagi said and she then looked at them. "We are together like a team should be." She then turned and walked out.

"Psst… Suisei? Do you think that they will listen to her?" Kawaira asked.

Suisei shrugged. "Well, maybe. I mean Koda is the main part of the Shadow Fox so I know he will listen but the others …. I don't know." Suisei said.

It took Usagi a little while to get to Koda's house because she kept taking wrong turns. When she finally made it Usagi smiled as she saw Koda was outside. "Hey Koda!" Usagi said.

"Oh hey!" Koda said as he smiled and waved. "Odango hair right?"

"Hey!" Usagi said as she was got mad. "Only two people can call me that!" She yelled.

Koda laughed. "I was kidding. What's up Usagi?" He asked as he leaned and the rail on his porch.

"It's about Shukujo." Usagi said.

Koda gave a sigh and he could see that Usagi was serious. Looking down at his hands he shook his head then looked at Usagi. "I figured it would be that." He said. "Just let me get my shoes on and I'll walk with you and we can talk." Koda said. He then went inside. Inside he saw Tracey's look and he gave her the look that said she has a right to know.

Slipping his shoes on he left the house and the two began walking. "So what is it you want to know?" Koda asked.

"I want to know how we can beat her." Usagi said.

"I see …." Koda said as he gave a sigh. "You should be talking to Corey about that since it was him that was captured. Out body's split when Shukujo got a hold of us." Koda said.

"I see." Usagi said. Her voice had that tone of being defeated. "But how can you…. Ummm." She could not find the word she was wanting to say.

"Split up?" Koda asked. He smiled at her as they turned into the park. Looking around he spotted a bench. "Come on lets sit down." Koda said. The two walked to the the bench that had the chipped white paint on it and sat down. Koda stretched out his feet and looked up at the sky. "Just like there are many sailor scouts and many different shades of colors in the world there are different shades of shadows so it is easy for us to split. Which is a good thing to do otherwise we would drive each other nuts." Koda said as he gave a small laugh.

"Oh." Usagi said. She gazed up at the clear blue sky and then looked over at a couple of kids playing tag. "Well, can you … maybe talk to them about working together with us?" Usagi asked. Koda gave a sigh. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't for Rei's vision honest." Usagi said.

Koda looked and saw that Usagi was looking at him and he could see in her eyes that she was worried. "First tell me about this vision Rei had." Koda asked as he positioned himself to look at Usagi.

Usagi went in to full detail on what Minako and Makoto told them what Rei told them two. When she was done she waited for Koda to respond. "Well?" She asked impatiently.

Koda stood up and so Usagi was forced to look up at him. Her eyes were searching his even though he was not looking at her. "I'll talk to my pack." He said. "I'll tell them everything. I'll make them listen alright?" Koda said as he looked at Usagi and smiled.

Usagi stood up, with her hands together in front of her she did a small bow. "Thank you, Koda."

"Yeah." Koda said and he walked off leaving Usagi alone. Usagi sat back down on the bench and looked up at the sky.

"Well, you got Koda's attention. So that's good." Suisei said as she, Kawaira, and Saitai came over to Usagi.

"We watched from the trees." Kawaira said as there was a chipmunk on her shoulder. She petted it and it ran down her and across the grass to the tree.

"So you guys followed?" Usagi asked as they sat down besides her. Kawaira sat in the grass next to the bench and the other two sat on the bench.

"Yeah, Seiya and the others were worried about you." Saitai responded.

"Thank you." Usagi said as she smiled. "I am lucky to have friends that are worried about me." Usagi said.

"Well, you would do the same for us." Suisei said as she patted Usagi on the back.

"Yeah, you have a gentle soul and a good heart." Saitai added.

"Yep, and you are addicting." Kawaira said and they all laughed even Usagi.

"You want us to what!" Tracey said as Koda had came home and requested tat we join forces with the others.

"You heard me." Koda said in a stern voice. He was definitely the leader of the pack. "We need to work together and stop Shukujo." Koda said.

"No we are now going to be able to live peacefully." Tracey argued.. "Don't you think that this family has been through enough pain?" She asked.

"There will be more pain if we do not pull together!" Koda yelled.

"Koda? How do you know this?" Michael asked.

Koda explained everything that Usagi had told him. When he was done everyone was silent. "Don't you see? This is bigger then us." Koda said. "If we don't do something then the whole galaxy is lost not just this planet." Koda said.

"But what if we die?" Tracey asked. It was clear to see that that's what she was afraid of happening to them.

"We'll die here when Shukujo finds us." Corey said as he came down the last steps.

"COREY!" Everyone looked at him in surprise. Corey walked over to Koda and smiled.

"You okay sweetie?" Tracey asked. She started to walk over to him but stopped just inches from him when he put his hand out to tell her to stop.

"No I am not okay." He said. "Our leader is right. Even if we do die then I would rather it be fighting then hiding." Corey said.

"Corey…" Kyle said.

"Honey you aren't feeling well, did you hear what you just said? Come on let's get you back to bed." Tracey took the boy's hand.

"No!" Corey said and he jerked his hand away and got closer to Koda. "Tracey you guy took me in when I was the only surviving cub left and I ended up betraying you. Please let us just listen to Koda and join forces." Corey said in a calm voice.

"But how can we help destroy Shukujo?" Kyle asked.

"There might be away if you saw what I did." Corey said.

"This is crazy." Tracey said then her eyes went wide as Kyle and Michael got up and stood besides Koda and Corey.

"Honey they are right." Michael said.

"Yeah Mom, if we don't fight we are going to be dead anyways.

"Are you sure that he talked to them?" Makoto asked as She, Rei, Minako, Usagi, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kawaira, Suisei, and Saitai were walking down the street.

"Usagi nodded, the sun gave off an amazing orange glow.

"Hey look." Rei said as she pointed.

"What's that?" Taiki asked.

In the distance five small black figures were running very strangely. As it got closer everyone saw what it was. "It's Koda and his pack!" Suisei said.

Sure enough five separate black Shadow Foxes were running towards them

"Come on!" Seiya said and he and the others ran to meet them. They met half way and the five Shadow Foxes changed to their human selves.

"This was a Shadow pack's choice." Koda said. "WE all decided to join you." Koda added. Midnight barked and jumped up on Koda and wagged his tail. Koda actually fell over on to his butt and Midnight started licking his face. Everyone laughed.

Then Corey finally spoke. "What do you want to know?" He asked.


	26. Dark times are ahead

­**Dark times are ahead**

"It is great that you decided to join us." Yaten said as they all smiled at the pack.

"Yeah and Corey might have a clue to what might be able to help us fight." Kyle said as he patted Corey on the back.

"Really? But my visions?" Rei said in a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"They showed a world with no life but that might not be true." Corey said. A future can be changed just not the past and what I have seen might help." Corey added.

"But we shouldn't say it here." Michael said. "To open."

"We can go to our place." Suisei said as she helped get Midnight off of Koda. "I don't think Janet will mind. Plus she is working right now anyways." Suisei added.

The pack looked at Tracey who sighed and nodded. "Alright lead the way then." Tracey said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHADOW FOX YOU TRAITOR!" Shukujo was yelling as she was now all alone. She was annoyed also because those memories she had taken were still not sorted out. IIt is almost like they are alive./I Shukujo thought to herself. IScreaming in my head. But that's impossible they are just memories not even real./I She added in thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is your guys' place?" Kyle said as they walked into Saitai's bedroom being as it seemed to be a bit bigger then Suisei's or Kawaira's bedroom.

They all found places to sit. While some sat on the bed and the floor or desk, those that didn't want to sit stood around. "Okay Corey what is it that you have?" Rei asked as she was one of the ones standing.

Corey was also standing up only because he was raised that when someone has to say something they stand up and where everyone could see him. Corey gave a small cough then spoke. "During the time that I was forcefully with Shukujo I noticed that after she absorbed the first person from earth she acted a bit different and was often holding her head almost like she had a headache. As she absorbed more memories it was becoming evident that she as starting to yell at them like they were alive." Corey took a deep breath and continued. "So I am starting to think that the memories are either overloading her mind or they are alive." Corey finished.

After he was done everyone was quiet until Taiki spoke. "So they are hurting her then?" He asked.

Corey shrugged. "They are doing something to upset her maybe they are hurting her." Corey responded.

"So if they are hurting her ……" Makoto said.

"Then there must be away we can use that against her." Artemis said.

"Maybe." Kawaira said as she was the one sitting on the floor leaning against the bed.

"Well, if we are going to do it then we will need a plan and a plan B should the first plan not work." Tracey said. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What? I think we need a couple of plans and maybe a bit of training." She added.

"Alright everyone in favor of this?" Koda said.

"YES!" They all said.

"Alright now let's get planning." Koda said. For nearly six hours they planned but it was not easy because they still did not know how strong Shukujo could be. But finally after they all planed things out they were ready to leave and get one good night sleep.

"Okay so first we try and draw the memories out, and if that doesn't work we fight her with everything we got, and if that does not do much good then we continue to fight and by Usagi some time to try and heal Shukujo, and if that doesn't work then …" Kyle said.

"Then we keep trying until we beat her." Makoto said. Everyone seemed more determined then before to fight and win.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they slept Shukujo was already gathering more memories from the humans. Their screams went un heard because they were brought into her place. Each memory she took Shukujo got stronger. The memories of Kaze, Mannen, Mamoru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka seemed to be more active almost like they were saying no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone got up way before the sun came up. Even Usagi had woken up on time. They all met at an old abandon construction site. "Okay let us not waste any time and start." Koda said.

No one argued, they all trained hard. It was first partners fighting, then it went to being one against three, then it went on to one against all. Everyone had just transformed to start practicing with the use of their powers when the sky turned to pitch darkness. "What…!" Koda said as he and his pack were going to become one. An eerily, creepy, high pitch laugh could be heard.

"Mawhahahahahahaha!"

"Shukujo." Seiya said. They all were looking around as the voice seemed to be coming from all around them

"Oh do you think you will come and stop me?" Shukujo said. "I have gotten stronger. I have more memories inside me now and I will use my new energy to destroy you one by one.

"You won't get the change to!" Koda said. "Ready guys?" He asked and everyone nodded.

"Oh I think I will. Take this!" She said.

A bright flash covered them and when the flash was gone all that was left was Corey.

"The others can have fun for a while. Or at least until I destroy you! TRAITOR!" Shukujo said.


	27. Final Fight: pt 1

­**Final Fight: pt 1**

**(The Doors)**

"Whoa where are we?" Rei asked. She, Koda and Suisei were standing in the middle of a row of never ending doors.

"I don't know but let's keep walking and maybe we will find the others." Koda said. They all started walking and the more they walked the longer the row of doors seemed to go.

"Why do I feel like we are in a maze?" Suisei asked. "All these doors I wonder if they lead somewhere?" Suisei asked.

They stopped when Suisei had asked that. "I wonder if it would lead to the others." Rei asked as they stared at one of the doors.

"Well, only one way to find out." Koda said and he started to reach for the brass handle of the brown wooden door. However Rei grabbed his hand. "Ow! What?" Koda asked.

"We don't know what could behind there?" Rei said.

"Rei I know what you mean but look around." Suisei said. "The row of doors just seems to go on and on." Suisei said and she was right there was no end to the door rows.

Rei gave a defeated sigh. "Okay let's go." Rei said. Koda opened the door and a bright light came out and soon the door shut and they were gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't hide traitor." Shukujo yelled as she blasted at the pillars.

Corey was not behind it but was a pillar away from it. "Where are the others!" He yelled.

"Oh they are having fun right now seeing if they can get back here." Shukujo blasted the pillar that Corey had just vanished from. "But they won't make it in time." She said and she gave an evil laugh.

**­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yaten this place is confusing." Minako said as they were walking in a garden of many kinds of flowers.

"This is what happened when we opened one of the doors." Yaten said in a calm voice. "Let's just keep on this path." He said.

"Hopefully nothing else is out here." Minako said as she stayed close to Yaten.

**­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"A desert, we walked into a door that took us to a Desert!" Rei yelled.

"Ah! Rei calm down. This must be better then a desert." Suisei said.

"Grrr." Rei's eyes almost looked like they could turn to flames.

"Okay let's just get going and stay calm." Koda said. "We can't let this get to us. Come on." He said and the three of them started walking.

**­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yaten --- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Minako said as a thorn vine came out of nowhere and wrapped it self around Minako's legs, binding them together so she could not move.

"Minako!" Yaten yelled as he watched the thorn vine raise Minako up into the air. "Healer Star Power! Make up!" In a glow of reddish purple Yaten changed into Star Healer.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Balls of blue light shot at the thorn vine and Minako was released from it.

"Thank you Healer." Minako said as Healer helped Minako up. "Guess this is not an innocent flower garden." Minako said as she looked down at where the thorn vines came from.

"Yeah maybe you better transform just incase." Healer Suggested.

Minako gave a nod and took out her Hensin. "Venus Star Power! Make up!" A bright glow of golden yellow heart Minako transformed into Sailor Venus.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That scream sounded like…." Sailor Venus said.

"Let's go." Healer responded and the two of them started running in the direction the scream came from.

**­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"That is one big sand worm Shadow Fox." Sailor Sound said as she, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Shadow Fox were running in the desert.

"Yeah well it became two when we destroyed it." Sailor Mars said.

"And you would think we would have learned from that." Sailor Shadow Fox said as just a few feet from them going in and out of the sand like it was water was twenty-four sand worms.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

A ­heart flying towards one of the sand worms and the sand worm went down instantly. They looked and saw a head of them Star Healer and Sailor Venus. Both standing on top of a cactus.

"You two look like you could use some help." Star Healer said. Then she took out her star and raised it up then brought it down.

"NO!" Mars, Shadow Fox, and Sound said together.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" The bright balls of light hit two more sand worms.

"Why would you say no?" Sailor Venus asked as she and Healer jumped down from the Cactuses as Sailor Mars, Sailor Shadow Fox, and Sailor Sound reached them.

"Just looked and see." Sailor Sound said. And they all watch the fallen worms and to Healer and Venus's shock the three fallen sand worms divided into pairs and came back to life.

"Uhh how many …?" Healer started to say.

"Thirty now." Shadow Fox said.

"What should we do?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Do what we were doing. Run!" Sailor Mars said. They all wasted no time in running.

"Man you guys! How long did it take for you to realize they divided and came back?" Sailor Venus asked as they ran.

"You don't want to know." Sailor Sound said. "I just wish that there was a way out. I would take the row of doors over -- Venus watch out!" Sailor Sound said. But it was to late Venus who was not watching in front of her smacked into an old brown door.

She smacked so hard that she fell backwards. "I gotcha." Healer said as she caught Venus before she fell.

"A door? In the desert?" Venus asked. "How can a door be here?" Venus asked.

"Who cares!" Shadow Fox said. "Let's just go." He said. Healer agreed and opened the door. A bright cold glow came out and vanished when the door shut. The door itself then vanished.

_To be continued………_


	28. Final Fight: pt 2

­**_Well, now this is a problem, the other sailors are someplace else, and what are these strange doors that they went in? And will they get back in time to save Corey?_**

_**Guess you will just have to read to see.**_

**Final Fight: pt 2**

**(It's what we do)**

"Koda? Michael? Anyone? Hello?" Tracey was calling out.

"I don't think that they are here Tracey." Saitai said in a calm voice.

"No! They must be." Tracey said. "We are a family and we are never apart." Tracey added. "Koda? Kyle? Corey? Where are you guys?" Tracey said. The place that the door they opened led them to this strange place that looked almost like paradise only it was in a shamble. There was a lot of Aztec looking building but many were half fallen and had flowery weeds growing around them.

Saitai gave a sigh. "I'm going to go see if there is a way out of her." She said and she leapt off the stone platform and started walking.

"Wait do not go without me." Tracey said as she ran to catch up.

**­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Whoa that was harsh." Kawaira said as she, Taiki, and Michael swam all the way to shore.

"I know that door led us to water." Taiki said as they all sat down on the sandy shore catching their breath.

"But still it is better then walking in that never ending row of doors." Michael said. "It was starting to make me a bit dizzy." He added. "Hey what's wrong dearie?" Michael asked as he looked at Kawaira.

"What? You hurt?" Taiki asked as he was now looking at Kawaira.

Kawaira just shook her head then spoke. "No, but how come we were all separated like that? And do you think the others are okay? Kawaira asked. The other two did not answer but knew how she felt. After a few minutes of silence Taiki stood up.

"Well, we won't find out if we are sitting around here. Come on let's go." Taiki said and Michael and Kawaira stood up. Turning around they saw a huge forest. They all sighed and started walking.

"You know this forest reminds me of the book Peter Pan." Kawaira said as they navigated themselves through bushes and weeds.

"How's that?" Michael asked.

"Well, Peter Pan's friends were the lost boys and they lived in a big forest. Now all we need is to have kids charge out at us accusing us of being pirates." Kawaira gave a small laugh.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"AGH!" Corey yelled out in pain as Shukujo struck him with two balls of light. One hit his left shoulder and the other hit lower left leg.

"Oh did that hurt little fox?" Shukujo said. "Well, don't worry you won't be hurting for along!" She said and she shot another ball of light at Corey. Corey hid in the shadows and vanished. "You think you can still hide? HA! I'll find you sooner or later." She said.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Let's stop." Tracey said as she was worn out.

"Okay." Saitai agreed and the two of them sat in the shade of a tree. A couple of Blue Jays were sitting on the branch of a tree but when Saitai and Tracey sat down under it they took off. "Heh Kawaira loves animals." Saitai said. "She has a connection with the animals like no one else." She added.

"Why…" Tracey said. This made Saitai look at Tracey. "Why do you guys keep fighting even though you know it is dangerous?" Tracey asked. "Why didn't you just stop fighting once you got away?" She added.

Saitai knew what Tracey was trying to say and she smiled at her and then watched the Blue Jays fly father away into the blue sky. "Well, I won't lie to you." Saitai said. "When we got our memories back we really thought about quitting." Saitai said. "I think that we still think about it." She added.

"Then why?" Tracey asked.

"Because quitting would not stop the evil from coming." Saitai said. "We can't escape why we were born and what we do. It is more then just a duty to us it is also that if we don't stop evil then who can?" Saitai continued.

"That's right." Kawaira said.

"What?" Tracey and Saitai both said and they turned around to find Michael, Kawaira, and Taiki were just a few feet from them. Without a single word the five of them hugged.

"But how?" Saitai asked. It was then she saw the two Blue Jays perched on Kawaira's shoulder.

"Oh some little birdies told us." Michael said as he was freeing himself from Tracey's grip.

"Thank you my little friends. "Kawaira said and the two Blue Jays chirped and flew off. "But Tracey Saitai is right." Kawaira said as she walked up to Tracey. "If we ignored trouble and just ran it wouldn't disappear." Kawaira added.

Taiki nodded. "Yeah we tried to ignore what was happening on earth when we were here fighting Galaxia but we found out that it was better to work together." Taiki said.

"So will you still help us fight?" Michael asked.

Tracey gave a smile and nodded. "Yeah but let's see if what is that?" Tracey asked as a door appeared in front of them and then opened.

"Now where are we?" Yaten asked as he looked around.

"Hey we powered down again." Minako said as she noticed she, Yaten, Koda, Rei, and Suisei were in their normal clothes.

"Well, at least we found one thing we were hoping to find. Look." Koda said as he pointed to Tracey, Saitai, Kawaira, and Taiki. Everyone just stood and looked at each other with almost a look that said is it real or fake.

Then Kawaira and Yaten walked up to each other. Standing there for a moment they then hugged each other. The rest did the same. However before anyone could say anything the door that was there vanished and another one appeared.

"I think that these doors are a way out. Almost like someone is trying to help us." Rei said.

"Well, then let's go." Tracey said. Everyone looked at her. "What the others might be behind this door." Tracey said and she grabbed the knob and opened the door. Another bright light and they were gone when the door shut and vanished.

_To be continued……_


	29. FInal Fight: pt 3

­**Final Fight: pt 3**

**(Usagi's cries and Corey's bravery)**

"We'll never get out of here…. Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhahahahhhhh!" Usagi started crying as she sat down in the cold snow and hugged herself.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break." He said as she was starting to annoy him. He looked around as Usagi cried and complained.

"I can't feel my feet why don't we leave and pick another door!" She said. But she noticed that Kyle started walking. "Hey wait up!" She said as she stood up and shivered. _'Gees this guy is so rude.'_ Usagi thought to herself as she forced her legs to move.

"Hey Crybaby!" Kyle said to Usagi.

"What did you call me?" Usagi asked as she was now irritated at Kyle.

"Looks like a blizzard might hit we better go find shelter. Come on." Kyle said. As he started walking.

"Hey you!" Usagi said as she stood her ground. Kyle looked back and raised an eyebrow. "You can't just order people around, besides I think you should say sorry for what you called me, and further more …. Hey!" Usagi said as Kyle picked Usagi up and put her over his should like she was a potato bag.

"I said we need to go find shelter." Kyle said and he started walking with a Usagi that was beating on his back and yelling for him to put her down.

"You are very rude you know that?" Usagi said.

"Yeah yeah yeah so you said already." Kyle said as he gave a sigh and kept going. _'Geez I don't know why I don't leave her behind? She is so annoying.' _Kyle thought to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think you can keep hiding boy?" Shukujo said. The place was nearly destroyed and Corey was running out of places to hide.

'_Crap this is getting me nowhere.' _Corey thought to himself as he hid behind the last pillar. His heart was racing and fear was starting to take over. Corey was getting tired of having to run but he didn't know what else to do. Then he remembered the training they did just moments before this. _'Well, there is only one thing left to do.' _Corey thought to himself. He sank into the shadows just as Shukujo reached the last pillar.

"Now you are …. Ack!" Shadowy ropes came from behind her and grabbed her by the arms. "What!" She said and then the ropes threw her head on into the pillar. The pillar cracked and crumbled on top of her from the force.

Corey emerged from a shadow and his eyes were no longer full of fear but determination and anger.

"How dare you!" Shukujo said as she stood up. "Oh are you mad at me?" She asked. "Does the wittle baby think that he can beat me?" She spoke in a baby voice.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled and some shadow ropes came from behind Shukujo and picked her up off the ground and threw her into a wall. Corey smiled when at first Shukujo did not get up. But frowned in shock when she got up and was unharmed. _'How could she ... Wait? Crap this is not good.' _Corey thought as he had just figured out why Shukujo was unharmed by both hits.

"That was good but this is better!" Shukujo said and she shot out bolts of lightening.

­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seiya this blizzard is very cold." Makoto said as she and Seiya were struggling to keep walking.

"I know but … we need to keep going." Seiya said. _'Hang on guys we're coming.'_ Seiya thought to himself as he and Makoto forced their bodies to keep going.

They were so cold that neither could even feel their bodies anymore. They kept falling in the deep snow that was up to their knees. "Oh come on we can't stay laying down here." Makoto said. "The others need us." She added.

"I know." Seiya said.

They would keep pushing themselves p and continue walking but this time it was like their bodies were protesting. But after about five minutes they spotted a cave up a head or at least they hoped it was a cave. Seeing this seemed to get their legs to agree with them and they got up and started walking.

Deep inside the cave by a small fire were Kyle and Usagi. Usagi was still crying and Kyle was trying to tune her out.

"Geez you are such a crybaby." Kyle said. "How did a girl like you become a sailor scout?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, sometimes I wonder that to." Usagi said as she stopped crying. She then told Kyle everything from beginning to end and when she was done Kyle was silent.

"So you are a princess?" He asked her. Usagi nodded. "And you always got out of jams?" He asked. Usagi nodded again. "Okay then how should we get out of this?" He asked.

"I don't … knnnooooowwwww!" Usagi said and she started crying again.

"You really are a crybaby." Kyle said.

"Hey, No one can call my Odango a crybaby." Seiya said as he and Makoto was standing just feet from them.

"Seiya! Makoto!" Usagi said as she ran and hugged them.

"Usagi it is good to see that you are alright." Makoto said.

"Geez you guys are freezing." Usagi said.

"Duh they were in the blizzard." Kyle said annoyingly. Usagi chose to ignore that remark as she helped Seiya and Makoto over to the fire to get warm.

"Wow it was very clever of you guys to go deeper into an unknown cave and start a small fire." Makoto said as she was rubbing her hands together. Usagi was trying to help Seiya's hands get warm by holding them in her warm hands.

"Actually if clumsy there didn't fall through an old closed up hole we wouldn't have found this place down this far." Kyle said in a cocky way. Usagi was starting to get mad and was going to get up and give Kyle the punch he so needs, however Seiya stopped her by pulling her into a kiss and wrapping his arms around her.

"Kyle you don't have to be so cocky about it." Makoto said.

"I can do what I want babe." Kyle said. "Unless you want to kiss me to get me to stop." He added with a smirk and this time Kyle did get punched but not by Makoto, Usagi, or Seiya. "Ow! Who … Oh hey Koda ummm how long were you all standing there?" Koda asked as he was now looking at a very annoyed Koda.

"Guys!' Usagi said once she and Seiya stopped kissing. She got up and hugged Minako.

"We were here long enough to hear what you just said." Koda said. "We don't treat friends like that understand?" Koda said.

Kyle nodded and then Koda smiled at him and soon everyone was hugging and laughing and telling each other about the doors and where it led them.

"But still I wonder who got us all back together?" Taiki asked.

"That would be us." Came a familiar voice.

Everyone looked behind them and their friends appeared but they were transparent almost like ghosts and it was Haruka that spoke.

"Ami, Setsuna." Rei said.

"Haruka." Minako responded.

"Michiru, Hotaru." Makoto said.

"Kaze, Mannen." Yaten said

Usagi looked in shock as she saw Mamoru. "Mamo … but how?" She asked.

"That does not matter right now Usako." Mamoru said.

"What matters now is that you guys must stop Shukujo." Hotaru said.

"But how?" Suisei asked.

"Yeah how? When we can't seem to get out of here." Kawaira asked.

"We can get you out of here." Setsuna said.

"That would be nice." Tracey said.

"Yes it would but how do we stop her?" Michael asked.

"There is a way." Ami said brightly.

"There is?" Kyle asked.

"Yes there is." Mannen said.

"How?" Seiya and Tracey asked at the same time.

"Corey has it already figured out but he can't do it alone. So you must hurry." Kaze said.

"Corey." Koda said. He then stood up. "Alright guys let's go." He said. Everyone nodded and stood up.

"Some of us might not becoming back in this fight but we won't run this time." Saitai said.

"And neither will us." Michael, Tracey, and Kyle said.

"It's a challenge…." Taiki said.

"But if we work together like we have done before and like what we are doing now then …" Yaten said.

"We can win this." Seiya added.

"Yeah." Usagi said and she took hold of Seiya's hand.

"She thought she could beat us by pulling us apart but she was wrong." Makoto said.

"She's going to regret messing with us." Rei said.

"That's right you don't split up a good team and she will regret stealing you all away from us." Minako added.

"Okay then." Michiru said. A door then appeared behind the Yaten. It opened and they all started walking through it. Seiya was the last one there.

"Seiya?" Mamoru said. Seiya looked at Mamoru and Mamoru gave him a smile. "Protect her." He said. Seiya was shocked by that but then nodded and walked through the door.

"AHHH!" Corey said as he was struck again by the bolt of Lightening. He was slammed against the wall and he felt two of his ribs break that time.

"Had enough?" Shukujo said.

"Go … To …. Hell … you fat … ugly… eagle statistic…. REJECT!" Corey said. He was sore and tired but he stood up anyways.

"Oh you can still stand?" Shukujo asked. "Well, not for long!" She shot another bolt of lightening towards Corey.

'_This is going to hurt.' _Corey thought to himself as he braced for the hit and shut his eyes.

"Sonic Arrow!"

A blast of three sound arrows struck the lightening bolt causing it to disperse

'_What?' _Corey thought as he then opened his eyes. To his surprise stood his friends.

"How did you!" Shukujo started to say. "No matter I'll just send you back." A bright glow like before came but when it disappeared the group was still there.

"That won't work this time." Sailor moon said.

"You are not going to separate us anymore." Sailor Venus added.

"Shukujo this is the end of you." Koda said. He then looked to his pack. "Ready?" He asked and they all nodded. A dark shadow incased them but when it lifted there in the place of the pack was a single person with black boots, black skin tight pants, and a black short sleeve shirt on. The person's eyes were black and so was his slightly long hair. Everything else about him looked normal except when he spoke it was like the sound you get when everyone speaks at exactly the same time.

"Wow!" Sailor Mars said.

"Okay guys let's do it." Sailor Shadow Fox said.

"Starlights!" Healer, Maker, and Fighter said at the same time as they got into a pose.

"Sailor Scouts!" Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Sailor Moon said at the same time as they got into poses.

"Comet Sailors!" Shadow Fox, Sound, Earth, and Wind said at the same time as they like the others did some kind of pose.

"What is this?" Shukujo asked.

They all then spoke and said the same words. Are ready to fight!" The Sailors all got into a fighting stance.

_To be continued…….._


	30. Final Fight: pt 4

­**Final Fight: pt 4**

**(Ready to fight and the little girl)**

"Are ready to fight!" All the sailors said as they were now all glaring at Shukujo.

"Oh? You think that this little thing matters?" Shukujo said. "HA!HA!HA!" She gave an evil laugh and black lightening clashed around in the sky. "You don--"

"Thorn Bullets!" Sailor Earth took out her whip and whipped it around. The force shot some of the rose thorns off and they shot at Shukujo like bullets. Shukujo however dodged them by doing a back flip into the air. She landed on one of the broken pillars.

"Blast!" Sailor Earth said as she saw how Shukujo dodged them. "I missed."

"Mars flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

A ­­barrage of exploding green leaves and a ­arrow made of flame head towards Shukujo ­with a vengeance. Shukujo was about to dodge them as well when six shadows of rope latched onto her. One on each wrist and ankle, one around her mid section, and one around her neck.

"She won't dodge that attack." Sailor Shadow Fox said and he was right. Both Mars' and Jupiter's attacks struck Shukujo. Everyone was very pleased until the smoke cleared and while still bound Shukujo was still alive and unharmed.

"HA!HA!HA! Is that all you can do?" Shukujo asked. "Well, then take this!" Shukujo yelled and six bright clashes of thunder came hurtling down "I think I'll take out the pretty moon girl!" Shukujo yelled. "Yes her memory will do nicely." Shukujo said. Shadow Fox was to far off to reach Sailor Moon however Six others did manage to block the attack.

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried out as she watched Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Healer, Maker, and Fighter get struck right in the chest.

"No." Sailor Sound said as she had her hand over her mouth.

"Healer." Sailor Earth said as she ran to Healer. "Come on wake up." She said as she held Healer in her arms and with her trembling fingers she moved some of Healer's her out of her face.

Sailor Sound along with Sailor Wind ran to their fallen friends. Sailor Shadow Fox threw Shukujo head on into a wall then went over to Sailor Sound who was now crying. As she looked at Venus's body.

"I … I didn't want this. I c.. Can't …" Sailor Sound was sobbing so much she could not finish talking.

"It's okay." Sailor Shadow Fox said as he hugged Sailor Sound.

"Seiya …." Sailor Moon said as she was hugging Star Fighter and was now crying. "Why …. Why did you guys do that?" She said in a whispered cry. No one had an answer for that question but the remaining Sailors were all crying.

It was moments later that the bodies of the Starlights, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter started fading. "No don't go…. No …" Sailor Moon was hugging Fighter, trying to keep the starlight from leaving her. However it did not work and Sailor Moon just sat on the ground and everything was silent. A Silence that was soon broken by Sailor Moon's cries.

"NO! ….. Guys come back….. COME BACK!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Please." She whispered as she hugged herself. Shadow Fox found himself hugging both Sailor Wind and Sailor Sound as he tried to comfort them. Sailor Earth, who was sitting on the ground with her hands clenched into a fist as she gritted her teeth and sobbed, stood up and walked over to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Earth said when she was now standing right besides Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Earth." She said as she turned to her and stood up. Both could see that the other was still crying. Then Sailor Moon fell right into Sailor Earth's arms and continued crying. Sailor Earth didn't no what else to do or say so she just hugged her.

"I know that this wouldn't be right to say but … Sailor Moon we need to defeat this evil for them." Sailor Earth said. Sailor Moon looked at her as tears still made their way down Sailor Moon's already tear stained cheeks.

"Yes." Sailor Sound said as she, Sailor Wind, and Sailor Shadow Fox walked up to Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth.

"We have to. At least for the others." Sailor Wind responded.

"But how can we?" Sailor Moon cried. "How when those we cared deeply about is gone and can never come back. I don't know if I can …." Sailor Moon started crying again.

"There is still away that they can be brought back." Sailor Shadow Fox said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "But we have to stop Shukujo first." Shadow Fox added. Everyone dried and wiped away their tears and gave a nod.

"Okay." Sailor Earth said.

"We must not lose." sailor Wind added in.

"This is for everything." Sailor Sound said.

"Right." Sailor Moon said. All five of them had a new look on their face. The look was not fear, sadness, or even anger. The look they showed was hope, will power, and integrity. They were done playing Shukujo's games. They wanted this to end and there was only one way.

However just when they were about to strike Shukujo's body changed forms.

"What? …" Sailor Moon said, they all watched the form become this evil dark energy.

"I knew it." Core's voice came out as an echo from Shadow Fox.

"She's not human at all." Sailor Wind said in surprise. "It's just negative energy." She added.

"No not just negative energy." Sailor Moon said as she somehow knew but could not think as to why or how she knew it. "It's Chaos." Sailor Moon said in a half whisper.

"Chaos?" Sailor Shadow Fox said.

"As in the Chaos that started the Sailor wars Chaos?" Sailor Sound said.. "That Chaos?" She asked. Sailor Moon gave a nod.

The Sailors all looked at the dark negative energy that was creeping closer. "How can we…. AHHHH!" Sailor Wind was grabbed by the negative energy and thrown back wards. The same was done with the others which left only Sailor Moon.

"Chaos…." Sailor Moon said. She was then surrounded by a bright glow that almost lit up the entire area. When the glow was gone Sailor Moon was now in a dress holding the Silver Crystal in her hands.

"She's …. a … princess?" sailor Earth said as she was struggling to get up. But like her friends pain was shooting through her entire body, making it hard for her to move.

"This is the end of you Chaos! You and your negative energy!" Princess Usagi said. She then held out her Imperium Silver Crystal. "Silver Crystal, please protect us again!' She said. "Moon! Crystal! Power!" A bright glowing beam of light emitted from the crystal and shot forth right for the Negative energy known to be Chaos

Chaos fought back and shot a blast of Negative energy right at Princess Usagi. "Come on girls she needs our help." Sailor Shadow Fox said as he got up and painfully headed towards Usagi.

"Right!" Earth, Sound, and Wind said as they finally got to their feet and followed Shadow Fox. They had gotten right behind Usagi.

"You are not alone Princess!" Sailor Earth said.

"We are here with you!" Sailor Sound added.

"No matter what!" Sailor Wind said.

The four Comet Sailor's Amulets appeared and they changed into a crystallized form of a Comet. The four comet Sailors placed their hands on their own crystals and called out as one. "Comet Crystal Power!" The colors of white, Blue, Pink, and Green shot out from the crystals and their light force joined that of the Silver Crystal's.

Chaos' dark energy was being over come and soon their combined powers were hitting Chaos directly. It took a little more effort but they defeated Chaos. When the light was gone from it's target. Where Chaos once was stood a little girl no older then four years old. She had yellow shoulder length hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, and was wearing a white nightgown with light blue ribbons on the sleeve cuffs and the neck cuff. The little girl had a blue Teddy bear with her and was wearing a small crown.

The little girl looked confused as she looked around curiously. She walked around but since her nightgown was a bit to long she stepped on it a lot which cause her to stumble a few times. The Comet Sailors gave a laugh and the little girl saw them and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about it." Shadow Fox said as he smiled at the girl.

"You are safe now." Sailor Wind said.

"Anytime Princess Shiba Shukujo." Sailor Earth said. Three figures appeared just a few feet from the little girl. They were covered in bight glowing light so no one could make out who they were.

"Come on Shiba honey it is time to go home." A female's voice said. The little girl's eyes grew wide.

"Momma!" The little girl said as she ran two what was her family. The little girl started glowing and the figures turned to the Sailors. Each glowing figure gave a bow and it was easy to see by the bow that the other smallest figure was a prince. The figures then left and all became quiet.


	31. Goodbye

­**Goodbye**

"Sailor Moon you did …. SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Earth said as she saw Princess Usagi's body lying on the ground with what appeared to be shards of the Silver Crystal.

"No!" Sailor Sound said when Sailor Shadow Fox checked for a pulse but shook his head when he could not find one.

"This can't happen!" Sailor Wind said as she started to cry.

"No it's we can't let this happen." Sailor Earth said. "Or should I say we can't let it end like this." She added.

"Sailor Earth …" the other three Sailors said as they were looking at Sailor Earth.

"Come on." She said in a calm yet determined voice. "We'll reverse things one last time." When Sailor Earth said that everyone took out their Amulets again but instead of aiming their Amulets at Usagi like they would do to change a monster back they formed a circle around her body and faced outward.

They pointed their Amulets as well as Kaze and Mannen's Amulets out in front of them. "Reverto." They all said at exactly the same time. A bright flash came.

The next thing they knew Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Makoto were all lying down on the sidewalk in the same spot where the five shadow foxes came running to them.

"What! How did we get here?" Minako said.

"Yeah and weren't we dead or something?" Makoto said.

"Ahhh Usagi! Okay! Okay!" Rei said as Usagi was hugging her.

"You guys! We were dead but now…." Usagi started to say when they saw few figures running towards them.

"Hey! Odango!" Seiya called. It was Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki running towards them.

"Seiya! Yaten! Taiki! You guys are alive." Usagi said as they ran and met half way. Seiya lifted Usagi into the air and like before he spun her around then brought her back down and right into a kiss. The others hugged as well.

"Gee you would think that they missed each other." Haruka said as she, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Ami were just a few feet from them.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Usagi." Michiru said.

"We knew that you guys could do it." Ami said.

"And Princess Shiba is glad to be back with her parents." Hotaru said.

"Yes Chibiusa is very glad." Setsuna added.

"What!" Usagi said as she was now confused.

"We'll explain later." Koda said as he came up the hill with the rest of his pack.

"Yeah." Corey said.

"Wait where are the others?" Yaten asked as it was plan to see he was looking for Kawaira.

Koda and his pack got a real sad look.

"What? No …. They're not…." Yaten started to say.

"Here no." Kyle said.

"They are at the Café." Michael said. Hearing that everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Come on they are waiting for you." Tracey said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm I missed this food." Kaze said as she was eating a sandwich, chips, a hotdog, fries, and drinking a large soda.

"Yes sis we all missed something here." Mannen said as he was looking at the girls that went by the window. Kawaira, Suisei, and Saitai all had their chins resting on the cold smooth surface of the table.

"You three look like you had just come back from a war. Here are your drinks." A waiter said and he handed out the last drinks then left their table.

"You have no idea." Kawaira said in a low whisper.

"I am so tied." Suisei said as she took a small sip of her drink and then put it back on the table.

"If we had to do it again we probably would have died." Saitai added with a voice that said she was tired. "I hope the others are alright now." She added.

Just then the door chimed and footsteps were heard

"But our home is still destroyed. So now where will we live?" Suisei asked.

"Simple you are coming back with us." Taiki said.

"Really Tai…. TAIKI!" Saitai said and everyone turned and saw that it was Taiki and he was not alone. He was with the others and they were all doing fine.

Forgetting about how tired she was and sore Kawaira got up and ran to Yaten. They embraced each other and kissed for what seemed like hours. They all then sat down and started talking about all that went on when Seiya spotted someone outside the café walking towards the door.

"Hey Odango look." Seiya said as he pointed out the window.

Usagi's heart felt like it split in two. She was happy to see him but also was still in love with Seiya. She then remembered what was waiting in her future and she looked at Seiya. "Seiya I …." She didn't know what to say.

"Go on." He said with a sigh. "You two have a future that does not need anymore changes." Seiya said.

"Thank you Seiya." Usagi gave Seiya a hug and got up just in time to see Mamoru enter the Café. "Mamo-chan!" She said as she ran to him. The two hugged and Usagi cried happily.

"That was the right thing to do Seiya." Setsuna said. "You just ensured a good future." She added. Seiya gave a nod.

"Yeah and he can do one thing that I can not do even in this form." Seiya said.

"That's true." Kaze said. "I mean if girls were meant to get other girl pregnant then there would be no use for males." Kaze added. Once Usagi came back with Mamoru they all continued their talk.

"Oh so Chibiusa does start a family someday!" Rei said. As she tried to picture the family.

"Amazing." Ami said.

"I wonder who the lucky guy is?" Minako said as she tried to picture Chibiusa's husband.

"And two kids? We'll be grand parents?" Usagi said in shock.

"Who's the Husband?" Mamoru asked.

Setsuna just shrugged. "Sorry can't say." She said. The rest of the night was spent in trying to figure out who Chibiusa falls in love with and what the little Prince's name could be.

However it was not long before they found themselves having to say goodbye.

"Why does this bring back some sad memories?" Taiki asked.

"I know. But where are Seiya and Usagi?" Yaten asked as he was holding Kawaira's hand.

"They wanted to talk a bit." Mamoru said and everyone including him knew what they wanted to talk about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate this." Usagi said as she and Seiya were walking in the park one last time.

"I know." Seiya said as they walked.

"If I could have met you before then ……." Usagi tried to say as she started to cry.

Seiya embraced her and gave a deep sigh. "Then you would not have a beautiful daughter in the future let alone grandchildren." Seiya said. "Now come on we have to leave." Seiya said as he wiped away his tears so that Usagi would not see him cry. The two started walking again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess this is it." Kawaira said. "Now are you two sure that you don't want to come?" She asked as she looked at Kaze and Mannen.

"Yes." Kaze said. "We have so much to make up for." She added.

"Plus Setsuna has a job for us in the future." Mannen said as he still wondered what that could be.

"Well, you guys make sure to have a good trip." Ami said.

"Come see us again." Minako said.

"Maybe it will be on better news." Makoto said.

"See you until then." Rei said.

"Koda make sure you come visit." Suisei said. "And take care of Midnight." She added.

"Actually we talked about it and I'm coming with you Suisei." Koda said.

"But who will watch the pack?" Yaten asked. As he watched Koda embrace Suisei and started kissing her. Koda didn't stop he just pointed at Corey who gave a nod.

"We talked about it when we were running up that hill for the second time today." Tracey said.

"Yep and everyone was all for it." Corey said. Midnight gave a bark and was wagging his black tail at high speed. They all continued in saying their goodbyes until they could no longer stall.

The Starlights were about to change along with the three Comet sailors that were coming with them when Mamoru stepped up to Seiya. Seiya and Mamoru stared at each other then Mamoru put his hand out to Seiya. "Thank you. For protecting her." Mamoru said.

Seiya shook Mamoru's hand and smiled. "Think nothing of it she is a very mysterious girl and I have the greatest respect for her." Seiya said. Mamoru nodded and then went back to Usagi. They then changed to their true forms and took off into the night sky.

"Come on guys." Corey said and he and the pack changed to their Shadow fox forms and ran as far as they could. "There they go again." Haruka said.

"Yes. Back to being shining stars." Michiru said.

"Are those real shooting stars?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes they are." Haruka said.

"Alright! I'm going to make a wish!" Hotaru said. "Oh look Foxes!" She said as she saw the Shadow Fox pack run by.

"Looks like the new leader of the pack has a big job to fill." Michiru said as she smiled at them.

"Yes. But if he needs help he will have many friends to ask." Haruka said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(43 years into the future.)_

"Ummm excuse me Chibiusa? Peruru?" Setsuna said as she spotted them in the flower garden of the castle. "They are here." Setsuna said.

"Thank You Setsuna." Chibiusa said as she and Peruru walked over to them. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo Kaze Mannen." Chibiusa said. "This is my Husband Peruru. It is so good of you to come." She added.

**The End**

_**For those of you that saw the Sailor Moon SuperS Movie I am sure you know who Peruru is. But those that haven't well, Peruru is a Faerie and well, you can read here to find out more ­http/ **_


End file.
